Colder than Snow?
by Usako92
Summary: No se había repuesto, a decir verdad, después de Punk Hazard, le era más difícil discernir entre sus sentimientos. Tenía que ocurrir algo increíblemente importante para admitirlo, y perderse en una horrible tormenta y ser salvado de la muerte, por ella, era lo suficientemente serio como empezar a admitir que de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por la capitana. Zotash. Zoro x Tashigi.
1. Snow begins to fall

\- ¡Esto es el paraíso! ¿No creéis, chicos? –

\- Es un sitio muy bonito, sí, ¡pero hace un frío terrible! –

\- ¡Por eso es precisamente el paraíso, Usopp! –

\- Claro, para ti que llevas ese abrigo tan calentito puesto –

\- ¡No es un abrigo, es mi piel! –

En aquellos momentos, la nieve caía, escuetamente, sobre ellos. La estampa era totalmente invernal. La isla estaba cubierta por vegetación de taiga, donde abundaban los bosques de coníferas, con pinos, cipreses y abetos. Los pequeños arbustos también predominaban en el lugar, además de los líquenes y musgos, que se adherían a las rocas recias, de gran tamaño. Una manta de nieve yacía sobre el paisaje, tiñéndolo todo de blanco.

\- ¡Chopper! ¡Préstame tu piel! –

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es imposible que pueda quitarme la piel, _baka_ Nami! –

\- ¿Quieres mi abrigo? O mejor, ¿Toda mi ropa, mi querida Nami-swan? –

\- No lo necesito –

\- Ahhh, ¡eres tan bonita cuando te pones hiriente! –

Chopper, Nami, y el resto de la tripulación, caminaban por el camino semi-enterrado bajo la nieve. Las dos chicas intentaban guiarse a toda costa, pero se veían interrumpidas, constantemente, por los juegos de sus compañeros. Una bola de nieve golpeó el rostro de Nami, que se paró en seco y se volvió, furiosa.

\- ¿¡QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA QUE ME HA TIRADO ESTO A LA CARA!? –

\- Él – Dijeron al unísono Luffy, Chopper y Usopp mientras señalaban a Zoro.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?! ¡Quedarte sin un _berrie_ para gastar! –

\- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Si yo no te he tirado nada, maldita! –

\- Ya, seguro, tú eres capaz de hacer eso –

\- ¡Pero si han sido esos tres! –

Robin, que iba a la cabeza, se paró en seco frente a un poste cubierto de nieve. Cruzó sus brazos y creó un par de manos _fleur_ con las cuales retiró la nieve sobre los letreros, dejando los nombres de nuevo a la vista.

\- Chicos, aquí el camino se bifurca, tenemos que elegir una de las direcciones –

Nami y Zoro dejaron de discutir, y el resto de jugar entre ellos. Se pararon justo detrás de Robin, y observaron los dos letreros.

\- _Milied_ … y _Julud_ , ¿A dónde conducirá cada uno? – Intervino Brook, por primera vez.

\- Lo que nos faltaba ya, si no estábamos suficientemente perdidos, ahora tenemos que elegir entre dos caminos, ¿Y si uno de ellos lleva a un lugar horrible? – Interrumpió Nami, que se había olvidado ya de la disputa con Zoro.

\- Este lugar es demasiado bonito para tener algo horrible, ¡Nami! –

\- Chopper, entiendo que a ti te gusten, especialmente, los lugares como este, ¡pero esto es el Nuevo Mundo! ¿Y si uno de los dos sitios tiene alguna criatura extraña que devora renos? –

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡PERO ESO SERÍA TERRIBLE! ¡QUÉ LUGAR MÁS HORRIBLE ES ESTA ISLA! –

\- Oi, oi, oi… deja de crear pánico sin ningún motivo, maldita bruja –

\- Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, ¿¡EH!? –

\- _Milied_ suena bien, _shishishishi_ –

\- ¿¡ _Milied!?_ ¿Así, tan rápido decides? –

\- Ese es nuestro _SUUUUPER senchou –_

 _\- Shishishishi –_

\- Qué más da uno que otro, no tenemos ni idea de a dónde nos lleva ninguno de los dos –

\- No me gusta coincidir con el _marimo_ en nada, pero en esto tengo que darle la razón –

\- ¡Pero no te pongas de su parte, Sanji-kun! –

\- ¡ _Kuso marimo!_ ¡Lo que acabas de decir es estúpido, muy propio de ti! –

\- ¡Pero de qué vas, _ero-cook_ , te voy a matar! –

Luffy y su tripulación habían llegado, esta vez, a una isla de invierno de un tamaño imponente. En el centro de la isla se erigía una montaña de un considerable tamaño, cuyo pico se perdía entre la maraña de oscuros nubarrones que cubría el extremo más alto de la isla. Siendo tan grande, era lógico pensar que hubiese una buena cantidad de pueblos y aldeas, incluso alguna ciudad, y la presencia de carteles así se lo demostraba. Aun así, no sabían nada de aquella isla, que para ellos era todo un misterio. El lugar era hermoso y, de primeras, tranquilo, pero con la misma naturaleza que un animal salvaje, todos estaban seguros de que aquel paisaje guardaba un lado salvaje e indomable.

Aunque en el Grand Line, lo que incluía al Nuevo Mundo, se podían encontrar islas con cualquier clima, se habían dado cuenta de que las islas de invierno no abundaban, precisamente. De hecho, el frío de aquella isla era tan intenso que calaba hasta sus huesos, a pesar de que llevaban gruesos abrigos, guantes, bufandas y gorros.

\- Estoy aburrido… sólo veo blanco, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? –

\- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a saber, Luffy? ¡Es la primera vez que estamos en esta isla! –

\- Vamos a parar un rato, me apetece hacer muñecos de nieve –

\- No, no, no… ni locos vamos a parar aquí, en medio de la nieve –

\- Pero Nami, ¡a mí me apetece hacer muñecos! Seguro que a Usopp y Chopper también – dijo Luffy mientras señalaba a sus compañeros, que asentían, efusivamente.

\- Luffy, creo que es mejor no entretenernos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. El tiempo podría empeorar, si nos sorprendiera una tormenta en medio de ninguna parte, podríamos morir congelados –

\- Mi preciosa Robin-chwan tiene razón, Luffy, lo mejor será seguir este camino hasta llegar a _Milied,_ allí podrás jugar lo que quieras mientras nosotros pedimos ayuda –

\- Mmmm… bueno, de acuerdo. Pero vamos rápido, estoy empezando a sentirme hambriento –

\- A sus órdenes, capitán –

A todos, en especial a Sanji, les sorprendía que Luffy estuviese aguantando tanto tiempo sin comer. Aunque se había atiborrado a la hora de la comida, ya habían pasado varias horas desde eso, y si le sumaban la incesante caminata, en cualquier momento, el capitán empezaría a quejarse. Zoro, a esas alturas, se encontraba más relajado, y disfrutaba plácidamente del relajado ambiente. Aunque las islas que más le gustaban eran las de otoño con la estación otoñal, también le resultaba agradable sentir un frío intenso de vez en cuando. Se protegía con un abrigo de antelina marrón oscuro, hasta las rodillas, con abundante pelo en las solapas y en la parte inferior, un foulard rojo y naranja y unos pantalones de color gris, con unas buenas botas del mismo color. Protegía sus manos con unos guantes de piel de color beige, mientras posaba una de ellas sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Aquel clima le recordaba, al principio, a la isla de Drum, la tierra natal de Chopper. Se sentía un poco ridículo al recordar que, meditando mientras protegía el barco, por unas cosas y otras, terminó perdido en la isla, semidesnudo entre la nieve. Parecía que había sucedido recientemente, pero Zoro era consciente de que habían pasado más de dos años desde que ocurrió aquello. Un momento mucho más reciente, también con un clima, en parte, frío, se le venía a la mente, un momento mucho más intenso que le producía, siempre, cada vez que lo recordaba, un fuerte nudo en el estómago. La nieve y la ventisca que había manado de Monet, la mujer pájaro con el poder logia de nieve, era mucho más abundante y violenta que la que caía sobre él en aquellos momentos. Recordaba los gritos desesperados de Tashigi, la capitana del G5, cuando la mujer harpía había hincado sus dientes helados en la piel de su hombro. Ese momento aún le seguía perturbando, a ratos, sin saber muy bien por qué. Ella era su enemiga, quería arrebatarle sus espadas y encerrarle entre rejas, se le antojaba incongruente sentir una especie de arrepentimiento por no haber actuado antes.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Allí se empiezan a ver algunas casas! – Gritó, de repente, el pequeño Chopper.

Zoro salió de su ensimismamiento, y alzó la vista hacia donde señalaba su compañero. Bajo la falda de una enorme montaña, en un profundo valle entre numerosas montañas, junto a un cristalino lago, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba congelado, había una pequeña aldea, con casas de madera pintada de brillantes colores y tejados con altos picos para evitar que se depositase la nieve.

\- ¡Cuántas luces, por todas partes! –

La banda de los _Mugiwara_ llegó a las primeras casas de la aldea. Apenas había unas pocas calles, atestadas de pequeños puestos donde los aldeanos compraban distintos productos. Entre la casas de ambos lados de la calle, colgaban diminutas y brillantes cenefas de luces amarillas, que le daban un aspecto cálido y familiar al lugar.

\- Todo parece salido de un cuento de hadas – Dijo Nami, que se adelantaba unos pasos al resto de sus compañeros – Es impresionante –

Había gran cantidad de gente en el exterior, adornando las fachadas de las casas. Sacudían la nieve de los abetos y los decoraban con guirnaldas, estrellas, bastones y bolas de colores. Colocaban cenefas en los marcos de las ventanas, y coquetos muñecos en las entradas. Los lugareños eran gente de piel pálida, ojos increíblemente claros y cabello rubio.

\- Me recuerdan a la gente del _N_ o _rth Blue_ –

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, Sanji, tú no naciste en el _East Blue_ – dijo Usopp, que se puso a la altura de su compañero.

Casi al instante, el grupo, al completo, empezó a llamar la atención de los lugareños. No es solo que desentonasen estéticamente con ellos, en un lugar tan pequeño, donde todos se conocían, un grupo de extraños destacaba rápidamente. Por los rostros de los ciudadanos, entre sorprendidos y asustados, podían entrever que las visitas no eran muy frecuentes por aquellas tierras.

\- Parecen atemorizados, no creo que estén acostumbrados a los forasteros – dijo Robin, que se paró en seco y agarró al capitán por el hombro – Luffy, deberíamos dejarles claro que no queremos hacerles daño, sino que simplemente necesitamos ayuda –

\- No creo ni que sepan quienes somos, parece una aldea muy aislada de lo que ocurre en el exterior – Apuntó Nami, que completó la explicación de su compañera.

\- Ah, ya veo – Dijo Luffy, que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor - ¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡SOY LUFFY, EL HOMBRE QUE VA A CONVERTIRSE EN EL REY DE LOS PIRAT- -

-¡Pero qué haces, idiota! – Le gritó Nami, que se abalanzó sobre él y le pellizcó los labios para sellar su boca - ¡Si se enteran que somos piratas, correrán despavoridos! –

\- Fya fveo –

\- Ni se te ocurra abrir el pico, ¿eh? Déjanos esto a Robin y a mí –

\- Fsí, fsí –

Nami, aun cerrando la boca de Luffy, se acercó a uno de los puestos, acompañada de Robin, mientras el resto esperaba, observando el lugar. Se dirigieron a una chica joven, de enormes ojos verdes y larga melena rubia, que rellenaba, en aquellos momentos, distintos recipientes con granos y semillas para después venderlos.

\- ¿ _Ojou-san?_ –

La chica se giró y miró directamente hacia Robin, que se dirigía hacia ella. Pudieron observar que empezaba a temblar, y su rostro a palidecer. Estaba asustada, y, sin decir nada, intentó ocultarse en una de las casas cercanas.

\- ¡Espera, _Ojou-san!_ ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! Necesitamos ayuda para nuestro barco –

La cálida voz de Robin hizo que se parase en seco. Se giró de nuevo y miró a las dos chicas, y después a Luffy, que le saludó con la mano. Soltó una leve carcajada al ver el cómico rostro del capitán, todavía pellizcado por Nami.

\- Sois gente extraña – Comenzó a hablar la chica – Me llamo Elin, siento haber sido tan brusca, pero aquí no estamos acostumbrados a los forasteros. Vosotros parecéis gente amable, ¡y además divertida! –

\- _Fufufufu,_ mi nombre es Robin, ella es Nami, y este chico de aquí se llama Luffy –

\- Fencanftado fde fcofocerte –

\- ¡Gracias por escucharnos, Elin-chan! Tenemos un gran problema con nuestro barco, necesitamos vuestra ayuda –

\- Ya veo, creo que sé a qué os referís… los forasteros que pisan nuestra aldea siempre lo hacen por culpa de… _eso –_

\- ¿ _Eso? –_

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! –

Luffy y el resto se giraron al escuchar el grito ahogado de Chopper, que corría, despavorido, de un lado para otro, como si estuviera buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

\- ¡Chopper! ¿Pero, se puede saber por qué gritas así? –

\- ¡NAMIII! ¡Zoro se ha vuelto a perder! –

.

.

.

El espadachín caminaba, distraídamente, por las ajetreadas y adornadas calles. Sólo al rato se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo, sin ninguno de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Tampoco le dio excesiva importancia, a menudo, el resto desaparecía de su lado y se veía recorriendo las distintas ciudades por su cuenta. Se percató de que el ambiente a su alrededor estaba excesivamente animado, la alegría reinaba por todos los rincones de la aldea. Zoro era un tipo perspicaz e increíblemente observador, y se había percatado de que algo no encajaba en el ambiente. Había empezado a vislumbrar tipos con la piel y cabello oscuro, gente que no era autóctona de la isla. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la familiaridad con la que los lugareños congraciaban con ellos.

Después de dar varias vueltas entre las casas de llamativos colores, sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó a las inmediaciones del lago que bañaba la aldea de _Milied,_ completamente helado en aquellos momentos. Hasta Zoro, alguien bastante tosco, se maravilló del paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Los rayos empezaban a bajar en el horizonte, aunque todavía quedaban unas horas para el crepúsculo, haciendo brillar la superficie del lago helado. El espadachín miró a su alrededor, y observó que los lugareños cargaban enormes cajas repletas de carne, pescado, verduras, frutas y hortalizas frescas, además de sacos con legumbres, semillas y harinas. Dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde hacían cola los ciudadanos para tomar las cajas, y la estampa ante sus ojos hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

A escasos metros, frente a él, se encontraba la capitana marine rodeada de sus hombres del G5. Tenía una enorme lista entre las manos, tan larga, que casi llegaba hasta el suelo. Llevaba su pelo completamente suelto, las gafas puestas, y, debido al frío, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso rojo. Protegía sus manos y su cabeza con unos guantes y un gorro, adornado con un borlón blanco, ambos de color burdeos. Llevaba un abrigo largo de paño, azul marino, de estilo militar y con gruesos botones dorados. Debajo, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas botas planas y altas también burdeos, que llegaban por encima de sus rodillas. No paraba quieta ni un solo momento, escribía, frenéticamente, en su hoja de papel, mientras señalaba qué paquete debían coger en cada momento cada uno de sus hombres.

\- ¡ _P-p-p-p-p-p-pero qué hace ella, precisamente ella, aquí! ¡Si esto es un pueblo perdido entre las montañas! –_

Zoro dio un bote, y se escondió tras un abeto, para evitar que lo viese. A sus numerosos problemas, tenían que sumarle uno más, la presencia de la Marina en aquella isla. Qué hacían exactamente allí era algo que iba a averiguar, para alertar a sus compañeros, por eso aguzó el oído y la vista.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, dejad de gandulear! Hay mucha gente que todavía no ha recibido ninguna caja de víveres –

\- Pero capitana-chan… ¡danos un respiro! Este es el último cargamento… llevamos tres días trabajando sin parar –

\- ¡Chicos, pero este es vuestro trabajo! ¡Y _Milied_ ha sufrido una emergencia humanitaria! La _Gran Helada_ ha sorprendido este año a la isla, anticipándose. Si hubiésemos tardado más tiempo en llegar, ¡mucha gente hubiera muerto de hambre! –

\- Lo entendemos capitana, pero necesitamos descansas un rato, estamos agotados –

\- Venga, chicos, ¡ánimo! Estamos a punto de terminar y las fiestas de _Milied_ están a punto de comenzar. Os prometo que después de esto tendréis varios días libres para divertiros –

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Es cierto! Capitana-chan, ¿Patinarás conmigo? –

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No es tiempo para eso ahora, vamos, dejad de procrastinar! –

Zoro se giró de nuevo, y se sentó bajo el abeto, pensativo. ¿Qué era eso de la _Gran Helada_? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que les había ocurrido? Tenía que ser algo lo suficientemente grave como para sumir a la isla en una crisis humanitaria.

\- ¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOO! –

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¿PERO TÚ HAS VISTO ESTE LUGAR? ¡PODRÍAS MORIR CONGELADO SI TE PERDIESES! –

El espadachín dio un fuerte respingo al escuchar los gritos de Luffy y de Nami. Sus compañeros se acercaban, ruidosamente, hacia donde él estaba escondido. Zoro se percató de que iban acompañados por una joven de cabello rubio y ojos claros, que charlaba animadamente con Chopper y evitaba los acosos de Sanji. Estaban llamando la atención de todos, y eso incluía también al G5 y a Tashigi.

\- N-no puede ser… ¿Eres tú, _Kuroashi no nii-chan? –_

\- ¡Qué alegría poder vernos de nuevo! –

\- ¡Qué casualidad, _nii-chan_ , nos encontramos en una isla nevada de nuevo! –

\- ¿Vosotros…? ¡Si sois vosotros! Eso significa qué… ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, PRECIOSA TASHIGI-CHAAAAAAN! –

Zoro empezó a sentirse nervioso, lo último que necesitaban era entremezclarse de nuevo con el G5, lo último que necesitaba era volver a encontrarse con ella, había tenido suficiente para una buena temporada después de lo ocurrido en Punk Hazard.

\- _Shishishishi,_ ¡Vamos, Zoroooooooooooooo! ¡Qué haces ahí escondido! –

El espadachín notó la mano de Luffy enrollándose alrededor de su cintura, y justo después su cuerpo salir disparado en dirección a sus compañeros. Chocaron con tanta fuerza que cayeron rondando al suelo, manchándose de nieve. El sonoro golpe, además de las voces y risas de todos, terminaron alertando a Tashigi, que transportaba una de las últimas cajas de víveres entre sus manos. Alzó la vista y posó sus ojos sobre Zoro, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Aquello la sorprendió tanto que aflojó los dedos de las manos y dejó caer la caja al suelo, desperdigando las verduras y hortalizas por todas partes.

\- T-tú… ¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ, RORONOA! –

Zoro se levantó de golpe y se sacudió la nieve del rostro. Clavó los ojos en ella, que en aquellos momentos, llevaba sus manos hacia la empuñadura de su espada y adoptaba una pose de defensa.

\- ¿Y por qué debería contestarte? -

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardísimas noches! Esto... a ver. Yo tenía en mente algo así desde hacía tiempo, relacionado con el invierno. Además, con la llegada de estas fechas, me dije... bueno, ¿Y por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Ya sabéis que improviso mucho las cosas, pero esto, de verdad os digo, es el colmo de la improvisación, este_ fic _creo que va a ser una ida de olla un poco grande, pero mi objetivo, ante todo, con el fondo navideño de por medio, es que sea una historia tierna y cálida, de esas que te dan en la patata y te despiertan una sonrisilla al leerla, así que ya adelanto que aunque vaya a tener varios capítulos, no va a haber_ lemon _, quiero que sea otro tipo de cosa. Bueno, a ver qué va saliendo. Mi objetivo era hacerla dentro de las fiestas (jaaaaaa) pero, la verdad, aunque tenga más tiempo por no tener clase, veo más a la familia, los conocidos/amigos y eso, por lo que al final, lo comido por lo servido XD además, tengo_ Hinsa Skies _por ahí :O Que no me olvido, pero necesito corregir varios capítulos escritos antes de publicar. Bueno, no me enrrollo más, a ver qué os parece este_ fic _, esta temática, podéis dejar alguna **review** :) Nos leeemos!_


	2. Zoro on ice

\- Tú… ¡Maldito arrogante! –

Tashigi se enfurecía por la soberbia de Zoro. De nuevo, lo tenía frente a ella, y de nuevo, sus personalidades chocaban de manera arrolladora, alterando todo a su alrededor. La capitana apretó, con fuerza, su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainándola ligeramente.

\- Yo no soy arrogante, quizás eres tú, que no estás a mi altura –

\- Ro-ro-ro…¡Roronoa! –

El ambiente se tensó alrededor de ellos, sus compañeros comenzaron a violentarse. Era cierto que eran piratas y marines, dos polos completamente opuestos, pero, Zoro y Tashigi, parecían llevarse especialmente mal. La capitana, tan impulsiva como siempre, terminó de desenvainar su espada, y se abalanzó sobre Zoro, sin ni siquiera pensar en una estrategia.

\- ¿Ah? Pensaba que habías mejorado un poco, pero te veo igual de impulsiva… mujer imitadora _–_

Tashigi frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Subió sus brazos y, con toda su fuerza, descargó un ataque sobre Zoro, pero éste era rápido, y con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, desenvainó sólo lo suficiente de su espada para frenar el ataque de la capitana.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Se puede saber qué haces, idiota! ¡No es tiempo para estar peleándonos con la Marina! Tenemos un GRAN problema que resolver –

\- ¡Vamos, capitana-chan! ¡Tú puedes con el cazador de piratas! –

\- ¡Ánimo, Tashigi-chan! Patéale el trasero al _kuso-marimo –_

\- Oi, oi, oi… Sanji, quien es de los nuestros es Zoro –

Para ambos pelear, con aquella ropa tan mullida, era difícil, aunque lo cierto era que más que de una pelea, se trataba de un rifirrafe, una provocación por parte del espadachín. Tashigi tomó distancia de él, para justo después volver a dejar caer su _katana_ sobre su rival. Los dos comenzaron a entremezclarse en una lluvia de frenéticos ataques, tan rápidos que resultaban imperceptibles para muchos de los espectadores. Aunque Zoro no lo quería admitir, sentía una indescriptible sensación agradable cuando ella se encontraba cerca. Era cierto que le irritaba, que le resultaba cargante y le evocaba antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos, pero su carácter tenía un punto mordaz, atrevido y reivindicativo, su espíritu era arrollador. No pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa torcida de entre sus labios al observar el rostro consternado y enfurecido de la capitana, que caía, sin apenas pensarlo, en sus provocaciones.

Pero aquel duelo duró apenas unos segundos, pues se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Smoker, el vicealmirante de la Marina y superior de Tashigi. Venía acompañado de un hombre anciano, de baja estatura y un vientre increíblemente prominente. Su rostro, cuyas mejillas eran increíblemente carnosas y coloreadas de un intenso rojo, estaba prácticamente tapado por una espesa barba totalmente blanca. Llevaba, sobre la cabeza, un viejo gorro de lana, de un brillante color rojo, y un grueso abrigo del mismo color.

\- ¡Abuelo, por fin te encuentro! – Dijo Elin, mientras salía a correr y se lanzaba sobre los brazos del rollizo tipo – Te he estado buscando por todas partes, hay alguien que necesita tu ayuda –

\- ¡Elin! _Ho, ho, ho,_ ¡Parece que me has echado de menos! –

Elin intentó continuar la conversación con su abuelo, pero el ambiente se tensó aún más entre los presentes, tanto, que llamó, irremediablemente, la atención de ambos, y de toda la aldea. Zoro y Tashigi aún continuaban con sus espadas desenvainadas, a la vanguardia de sus respectivos grupos, en pose de defensa. Miraban a su alrededor, y observaban que sus superiores se miraban con recelo, a la espera de dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, _Mugiwara?_ Esta no es, precisamente, una aldea a la que se pueda acceder fácilmente –

\- ¡E-e-e-e-eso no es asunto vuestro, marines! – Gritó Usopp, visiblemente asustado, mientras se escondía tras su capitán – Luffy, ¡Estamos en problemas! Si se enteran de lo que nos ocurre, estaríamos en una situación aún más complicada… ¡Es imposible en estos momentos que salgamos de la isla! –

\- Usopp tiene razón, esto no es Punk Hazard, ahora volvemos a ser completamente enemigos –

Los aldeanos empezaron a reunirse, rápidamente, alrededor de los dos bandos. No entendían muy bien qué ocurría, de hecho, ni siquiera sabían, todavía, quién era Luffy y el resto de su banda. Al escuchar a Smoker pronunciar la palabra _Mugiwara,_ comenzaron a atar cabos entre ellos, a descubrir su identidad, y, con ello, que dedicaban su vida a la piratería.

\- _¿Smoker-san ha dicho_ Mugiwara _? –_

 _\- Sí, no hay duda, ha dicho exactamente eso –_

 _\- Pero… ¿Los mismos_ Mugiwara _qué… ya sabéis? –_

 _\- ¡Pero son piratas! –_

 _\- Hace años que no vemos pasar piratas por aquí –_

 _\- ¿Sabéis qué significa eso? ¡La Marina está aquí, es irremediable que luchen entre ellos! –_

 _\- Pero eso sí que es horrible, ¡Los que más perderemos somos nosotros, nuestra aldea quedará destrozada! –_

Tashigi no podía evitar escuchar a la gente inocente que había alrededor de ella. Miraba sus rostros, algunos pensativos, otros horrorizados, y, muchos, expectantes, atentos a la situación, a cómo se iba a desenvolver. La capitana volvió a mirar de nuevo a Zoro, cuyo rostro, en aquellos momentos, estaba serio. Había pasado de una actitud arrogante a una expectación máxima. Quizás habían sido demasiado impulsivos los dos, y habían dado pie a una situación incómoda para los ciudadanos que podía haberse resuelto de otra manera. Pero no, ellos eran piratas, no podían cogerles con la guardia baja. Incluso sus hombres se encontraban en pose de defensa, y Smoker había sacado su _jutte._

\- ¡Humitos, qué alegría verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo! – Gritó, repentinamente, Luffy, que comenzó a correr con los brazos extendidos, en dirección a Smoker.

\- ¿A-ah? –

Luffy estiró su brazo y se enroscó alrededor del torso del marine, para justo después comenzar a palmearle en la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido todo, Humitos? ¿Ya no tenéis a los niños? ¿Hacemos otra fiesta? ¿Qué tal si hacemos un batalla de bolas de nieve? ¡Los Marines contra los piratas! ¿A que suena divertido? ¡Suena muy divertido! –

Smoker comenzaba a irritarse, sobre todo por la actitud despreocupada de Luffy. Alzó su _jutte_ y lo estampó en la cara del muchacho, haciendo que perdiese, de repente, toda su fuerza debido al _kairouseki._

\- Aaahhh… m…i…. fu….erza -

Zoro, totalmente alerta, dio un sprint ante el gesto de Smoker, para lanzarse sobre él. Tenía que defender a su capitán, a toda costa, aunque lo más seguro es que fuese una falsa alarma. La capitana, también fiel a su superior, no iba a ser menos, así que interceptó el ataque del espadachín con su espada, evitando que se acercase al vice-almirante. El ambiente se tensaba aún más, sobre todo entre Zoro y Tashigi. La _relación_ que mantenían ambos había evolucionado a lo largo de los encuentros, había empezado a hacerse más íntima, pero era imposible que los dos abandonasen su espíritu de lucha y su rivalidad, lo que les hacía chocar continuamente, a pesar de los acercamientos.

\- ¡V-v-v-v-v-v-vice-almirante-san! ¡Por favor, no le haga daño a Luffy! –

Elin se separó de su abuelo y se lanzó sobre el brazo de Smoker, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para que separase el _jutte_ del rostro del chico de goma. El marine, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, relajó su pose y separó el _kairouseki_ de la cara de Luffy.

\- ¡Luffy no quiere hacernos daño! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda, por eso está aquí! –

\- _¿Elin ha dicho Luffy? –_

 _\- Es él, ¡sin duda! –_

 _\- ¡Pero qué demonios hace aquí una tripulación pirata! –_

Elin empezó a sentirse nerviosa al escuchar el creciente murmullo a su alrededor, aparentemente, los aldeanos temían a aquellos piratas, y lo estaban demostrando cada vez más. La situación estaba llegando a su punto más tenso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, _Mugiwara_? –

\- Ahhhh, menos mal, Humitos… - Dijo Luffy, mientras se reincorporaba y palmeaba la espalda de Smoker – Tenemos un problema con nuestro barco, se ha quedado atrapado entre el hielo –

\- ¡PERO TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS NADA, IDIOTA! ¿Y SI AHORA LA MARINA DESTROZA EL _SUNNY_ , EH? – Gritó Nami, enfurecida, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a Luffy, para zarandearle.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡NO, TÚ NO HARÍAS ESO! ¿Verdad, Humitos? –

\- ¡ÉL ES UN MARINE, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÍA! – Gritó Usopp, que salió corriendo tras su compañera.

\- Es mi trabajo hacer eso, idiota –

\- ¡TÚ NO VAS A DESTRUIR MI _SUUUUUUPER_ SUEÑO! – Gritó, esta vez, Franky, mientras se acercaba a Luffy y al resto.

Zoro y Tashigi no daban crédito ante aquella situación, sus compañeros podían llegar a ser incluso más impulsivos y dar pie a situaciones aún más extrañas. No pudieron evitar relajar la postura, hasta el punto en el que bajaron sus espadas, situándose el uno junto al otro para observar la pintoresca escena en la que los cinco discutían cómica y acaloradamente.

\- ¡PERO SI SON DE VERDAD LOS _MUGIWARA! –_

Ante los vítores y gritos de alegría, todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y se centraron en los aldeanos de la isla. No estaban asustados, sino visiblemente alegres de tener, en su aldea, a la tripulación de los sombrero de paja _._

\- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada – Intervino Tashigi, que se decidió a envainar su espada.

\- Yo tampoco – Le contestó Zoro, imitándola.

La capitana no pudo evitar girarse, y mirarle de manera escéptica, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- ¿Tú y yo… de acuerdo en algo? –

\- Esta vez no era tan difícil – Le contestó Zoro, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Luffy, Smoker y el resto pararon de discutir, para justo después mirarse unos a otros. El capitán pirata se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía.

\- Claro que somos de verdad, ¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo? –

\- Esa no es la cuestión, idiota, la cuestión es que nos están vitoreando –

\- Tu compañera tiene razón, _Mugiwara…_ ¿Cómo una aldea tan perdida está tan al corriente de quienes sois vosotros? –

\- ¡Ah! Eso puedo explicarlo yo, _ho ho ho –_

\- Ajam, el hombre raro habla – Dijo Luffy, que estaba empezando a perder el interés en todo aquello, seguía empeñado en jugar a tirarse bolas de nieve.

\- ¡No es un hombre raro, es el abuelo de Elin! –

\- ¡Hola chicos! No he podido presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Claus, y soy uno de los miembros más veteranos de esta comunidad –

\- ¿Eso significa que es muuuuuuuuuuuy viejo, no, Nami? –

\- ¡Eso significa que te calles! –

La navegante atizó, con fuerza, al capitán pirata en la cabeza, haciéndolo callar al instante.

\- Os estaréis preguntando por qué sois tan aclamados aquí… y, la verdad, tenemos mucho que agradeceros por todo lo que habéis hecho por _Dressrosa_. Durante muchos años, nuestra isla ha mantenido una relación estrecha y cordial con el reino de _Dressrosa_ , en particular con la familia real Riku. Sus acciones pacíficas han sido vitales para mantener el equilibrio en este mar, y, por tanto, la paz. Como veréis, nuestra isla y nuestra son lugares muy tranquilos, que apenas podrían defenderse. Además, las relaciones económicas con _Dressrosa_ eran la base de la economía de nuestro pequeño país, hemos vivido durante muchos años de las exportaciones de hielo y las importaciones de muchas materias primas… pero todo cambió con la llegada de Doflamingo – Empezó a relatar el viejo Claus, al que todos prestaban una enorme atención – Cortó todas las relaciones con nosotros y el resto de países, y debido a los peligros y al clima nos vimos obligados a cerrarnos al mundo. Ha sido increíblemente difícil sobrevivir sin apenas comercio, pero las cosas han empezado a cambiar gracias al derrocamiento de Doflamingo, ¡y eso os lo debemos a vosotros! –

De nuevo, los aldeanos empezaron a deshacerse en vítores y alabanza hacia los piratas, que nunca hubieran imaginado que derrotar a Doflamingo podía traer tanto bien al mundo, incluso a gente de la que no sabían absolutamente nada.

\- Pero… Claus-san, hay algo que no entiendo… si las relaciones con Dressrosa y con el resto vuelven a ser buenas, ¿A qué viene la presencia de la Marina en la aldea, y en la isla en general? Tengo entendido que habéis sufrido una crisis humanitaria –

\- Ah, ese es otro de nuestros problemas – Volvió a relatar el anciano, que se cruzaba de brazos – En nuestra isla predomina la estación invernal, pero, aunque la época del año sea siempre la misma, lo cierto es que el clima sufre ciertas fluctuaciones. Los forasteros que visitan una isla un breve periodo de tiempo para que se cargue el _Log Pose,_ no se percatan de los cambios a largo plazo, pero los lugareños sí. Cada isla tiene algún fenómeno característico, y en nuestro caso es la _Gran Helada._ Cada cierta cantidad de años, el clima aquí se recrudece tanto, que los campos y ríos se congelan permanentemente, convirtiéndose en terrenos totalmente yermos. Hasta la masa de agua adyacente a la tierra se congela, y permanece así durante meses. Eso produce una gran cantidad de daños, y también que muchos viajeros se queden atrapados entre las aguas congeladas de nuestro mar y terminen muriendo –

\- N-no… no puede ser –

\- Vaya, si se parece a lo que nos ha pasado –

\- ¡Es que es exactamente eso lo que nos ha pasado! –

Aunque era difícil de asimilar, era toda una casualidad haber sufrido la _Gran Helada,_ y, por tanto, haber quedado atrapados entre las aguas congeladas de aquella isla. La Marina estaba allí, precisamente, para ayudar a los lugareños que ni siquiera podían plantar en aquellas tierras completamente gélidas.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Claus-san… nuestro barco ha quedado atrapado entre las aguas sólidas, entonces, ¿Cómo es que la Marina ha podido acceder, sin problemas, hasta una aldea que se encuentra en la profundidad de la isla? –

\- ¡Eso es todo debido al ingenio de mi abuelo, Robin-san! – Intervino Elin, que presumía de tener un familiar tan inteligente – ¡Es un gran inventor! –

\- _Ho ho ho_ , Elin… no exageres –

\- ¡Elin tiene razón! –

\- ¡Sí, muchas de las cosas que nos facilitan la vida las ha creado Claus-san! –

\- Oi, _jii-chan,_ ¡eso es SUUUPER estupendo! A Usopp y a mí nos gustaría escuchar más –

\- Bueno, en realidad no soy inventor, sólo soy un _juguetero_ –

\- ¿ _Juguetero_ es quien crea juguetes? –

\- Eso parece, Chopper –

\- ¡No le hagáis caso al abuelo! Es una persona muy modesta – Rio Elin, que agarraba la mano de su abuelo y se acercaba a los _Mugiwara –_ Es cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo fabrica juguetes, pero también inventa cosas, como el mejor rompehielos del mundo –

\- ¿Así ha logrado acceder la Marina al interior de la aldea? –

\- ¡Sí, Nami-san! –

\- Ya veo…. Eso puede resultarnos muy conveniente –

\- ¡Vamos, abuelo, cuéntaselo! –

\- _Ho, ho, ho… Esket_ es nuestro rompehielos, el cual utilizamos para movilizarnos cuando llega la _Gran Helada._ Como habéis comprobado, la temperatura llega a ser tan baja que el hielo que se rompe vuelve a solidificar a los segundos, por eso, la única manera de mantener el agua líquida, es proporcionando una gran cantidad de calor. _Esket_ es una especie de rompehielos que emite calor, por eso puede derretir el agua durante unos minutos, y así avanzar –

\- Eso… ¡Eso es simplemente maravilloso, Claus-san! – Gritó Nami, con alegría - ¡Elin tenía razón! ¿Es posible que podamos utilizar a _Esket?_ –

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudaros, pero… -

\- Oh, no… sabía que habría algún pero –

\- _Esket_ necesita una gran cantidad de energía para funcionar, y actualmente sólo funciona con el carbón que extraemos de una de nuestras minas. Acabamos de terminar con todas las reservas del rompehielos al dejar entrar a la Marina hasta aquí, serán necesarios unos días para volver a ponerlo a punto –

\- ¿¡PASAR VARIOS DÍAS JUNTO A MARINES!? ¡QUÉ MIEDO! ¿Y SI NOS ASESINAN MIENTRAS DORMIMOS? –

\- ¡Nosotros no somos así de ruines! – Le gritó Tashigi, a Chopper, molesta por aquel comentario.

\- ¡Pero si da más miedo que Nami! –

\- Sí, a mí su rostro también me perturba y me molesta, Chopper –

\- ¿Ah? ¡Tu compañero no ha dicho nada de mi rostro, Roronoa! ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso? –

\- Tú sólo deja de poner esa cara –

\- ¡Pero si es MI cara! –

\- ¡QUERÉIS PARAR LOS DOS! ¡ESTOY TRATTANDO DE ENTERARME! –

Zoro y Tashigi dieron un pequeño respingo ante el grito de Nami. Aunque los dos sintieron ganas de replicarle, decidieron que era mejor callar, el iracundo rostro de la navegante conseguía intimidarles incluso a ellos.

\- Nami-san, el _log pose_ tarda cuatro días en cargarse, más o menos el mismo tiempo que tardará mi abuelo en poner a punto a _Esket._ Ahora mismo estamos celebrando una fiesta importante en _Milied,_ la Navidad, ¿Por qué no os quedáis con nosotros hasta que llegue el momento? –

\- Ahhh… ¿Qué dices, _senchou_? –

\- ¡Por supuesto! _Shishishishi_ , ¡QUIERO CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD! –

\- ¡ _Ho ho ho!_ Eso es estupendo, ¡acompañadme! –

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre _Milied,_ pero en aquellos momentos, el ambiente estaba increíblemente animado. Aunque tanto Tashigi como Smoker querían cumplir con su deber, a toda costa, admitían que no era ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para empezar una lucha contra los sombrero de paja. De nuevo, tenían que dejar la lucha a un lado y convivir, en la medida de lo posible, pacíficamente con ellos. Luffy y sus compañeros, tras aceptar la ayuda y la invitación de Claus, se acomodaron en una casa que hacía de hostal cuando, raramente, llegaban visitantes a la aldea. Como no era normal recibir a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, los _Mugiwara_ tuvieron que compartir vivienda con Tashigi, Smoker, y el resto de los marines. En cualquier otra situación, hubiese sido algo increíblemente extraño e inexplicable, pero, después de lo de Punk Hazard, ambos grupos se habían integrado bastante bien, hasta tal punto, que en aquellos momentos, se encontraban a punto de comenzar la tan ansiada pelea de bolas de nieve. Estaban justo delante del gran lago que bañaba la aldea, que en aquellos momentos estaba totalmente congelado, por lo que había gente patinando sobre él.

\- ¡Usopp! ¿Ya está listo nuestro fuerte? ¿Ya, ya, ya? –

\- Admira lo maravilloso que es… _senchou –_ Comenzó a explicar Usopp, mientras señalaba al muro de nieve que acababa de erigir – Esta es nuestra fortaleza inexpugnable, con ella ganaremos la batalla al G5 –

\- ¡PERO CÓMO MOLAAA! – Gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Franky al unísono.

Tanto los _Mugiwara_ como el G5 se adaptaron perfectamente a la situación. Sanji ayudaba a los aldeanos a clasificar y organizar la comida, Nami y Robin se encontraban con Elin en casa de su abuelo estudiando más sobre el rompehielos _Esket_ y el clima de la isla, y Brook aprendía a tocar los instrumentos típicos del lugar. Zoro, se había unido a Luffy y al resto por insistencia de éste, pero en realidad estaba dormitando, sentando, bajo la barrera de nieve. Se encontraba más sereno a aquellas alturas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello había sido una increíble casualidad, el volverse a encontrar con ella. Ni siquiera se había repuesto de lo ocurrido en Punk Hazard, y allí se encontraba, delante de él. Pero, lo que más le agitaba, precisamente, era que tuviese que recomponerse de algo, ¿De qué exactamente? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación con ella y no con otras personas? ¿Por qué le ponía tan nervioso, precisamente a él, que era imperturbable, duro y estoico? No podía utilizar la excusa de Kuina por siempre, mientras más la miraba, más cuenta se daba que había cambiado, al menos, físicamente. ¿De verdad eran tan extrañas las chicas como ella, tan reivindicativas? ¿O es que él sentía una debilidad innata por las mujeres así?

Reflexionar tan profundamente sobre aquello le agriaba el humor, y le hacía enfurecerse. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto, a darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Siempre vivía relajado, pendiente, únicamente, de sus necesidades más básicas. Tener, constantemente, a una mujer dentro de su cabeza, le resultaba tan increíblemente raro que simplemente le molestaba. Aun así, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Su cuerpo, sin que pudiera hacer irremediablemente nada, le pedía estar pendiente de ella, fijarse en cada detalle de sus movimientos. Al tenerla cerca, no podía centrar su cabeza en nada que no fuese ella.

Aunque los marines del G5 ansiaban tener a su capitana dirigiendo su bando en la batalla de bolas de nieve, a Tashigi no le interesaban aquel tipo de enfrentamientos, tan infantiles. Prefería invertir su tiempo ayudando a los lugareños, sobre todo, después de las consecuencias devastadoras de la _Gran Helada._ El hielo cubría gran parte de las zonas comunes, por lo que era necesario eliminarlo. Como Tashigi era una espadachina, requerían de su habilidad para cortar el hielo en grandes cubos de hielo fácilmente transportable en trineos.

Zoro no se perdía absolutamente nada, de hecho, se sentía incluso molesto porque no hubiesen reparado en él, que también era un espadachín. Observó que alrededor de la chica se había formado un nutrido y curioso grupo, que esperaba, inquieto, poder observar la demostración de poder de la capitana. Tashigi llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada, la desenvainó, y la agarró con ambas manos. Justo después, lanzo un fuerte suspiro y dio pie a su ataque.

\- _¡Kirishigure! –_

Con un rápido ataque, cortó un enorme bloque de hielo en perfectos cubos, haciendo que los aldeanos estallaran en vítores. Con su amabilidad, su candidez y su espíritu amigable, Tashigi siempre congraciaba a la mayoría de la gente, haciéndose alguien muy querido y preciado. Zoro seguía mirando, irritado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero, en cuestión de fuerza y habilidades, no le gustaba estar en segundo plano. Era increíblemente competitivo, y con ella, más, así que ansiaba, de una manera totalmente infantil, tener su parte de reconocimiento. Se levantó, se desperezó y se unió a sus compañeros, que estaban a punto de comenzar la batalla.

\- ¡Vamos, _Mugiwara!_ ¡Comencemos de una vez! –

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, estoy deseando patearos el trasero! –

En esta ocasión, el revuelo de la batalla fue tan grande, que llamó la atención de los aldeanos que allí se encontraban. Tashigi terminó de cortar los bloques de hielo, envainó su espada, y cruzó los brazos. Aunque ella no era igual que Zoro, aunque ella prefería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no era, en ese sentido, como ella, ¿Por qué si no iba a participar en aquella batalla absurda de bolas de nieve? Ella no se iba a implicar en algo tan infantil, así que se sentó, junto a varios niños, en un banco cercano, y se dedicó a observar.

\- ¡Que dé comienzo la batalla! –

Casi al momento, ambos bandos comenzaron a tirarse ingentes cantidades de bolas de nieve. No tenía nada de especial, ni nada de diferente a los que solían hacer los niños, hasta que el bando de los piratas sacó su _arma secreta,_ una enorme bola de nieve que había creado Franky con sus manos gigantes, y que iba a lanzar Luffy.

\- _¡Gomu gomu no… Rocket! –_

Como si de un tirachinas se tratase, Luffy estiró sus brazos, con ayuda de sus compañeros, mientras sujetaba la bola de nieve. Cuando llegaron a la máxima tensión, soltaron al capitán pirata, haciendo que lanzase la enorme bola, con toda su fuerza, contra el bando marine. Las consecuencias fueron catastróficas, en apenas unos segundos, quedaron completamente sepultados por una montaña de nieve.

\- ¡Ganamos, síiiii! _Shishishishi! –_

\- ¡Bien! ¡La primera batalla es a nuestro favor! –

Tashigi seguía observando, mientras enarcaba una ceja, pero por poco tiempo, pues varios de los niños que habían sentado junto a ella, se fueron para volver con un trineo cargado de patines para deslizarse sobre el hielo.

\- ¿Qué es esto, niños? –

\- ¿Quieres patinar con nosotros, capitana-chan? –

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! –

\- Y-yo… yo… mejor no, soy muy torpe –

\- ¡No pasa nada! Nosotros te enseñamos, somos expertos –

Tashigi intentó resistirse, pero los niños comenzaron a quitarle las botas y a tirar de ella. En un instante, se vio caminando, como podía, sobre las cuchillas, mientras la empujaban hacia el lago congelado.

\- E-esto… esto no es una buena idea, me voy a matar –

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Yo también quiero, capitana! –

\- ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Si los marines lo hacen, yo también! –

La chica se volteó y observó a la tropa formada por los _Mugiwara_ y sus hombres, abalanzándose sobre el trineo para coger, cada uno, un par de patines. A todos excepto a Zoro, que parecía no interesarle demasiado aquello.

El espadachín se encontraba desilusionado, su esfuerzo para que los demás observasen sus cualidades físicas no había servido de nada, ya se habían olvidado, completamente, de los bloques de hielo, por lo que no necesitaban la ayuda de ningún espadachín. Cansado, y aburrido, se sentó sobre el banco donde justo antes había estado Tashigi, y se dedicó a observarlos a todos, en particular a ella. Recordaba perfectamente su torpeza, así que, no dudó, ni un instante, en que iba a darse más de un golpe contra el hielo.

\- ¡Vamos, capitana! –

\- Sólo tienes que deslizarte como si estuvieras volando –

\- Y-ya… entiendo todo eso, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo –

A pesar del frío, Tashigi notó que el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su espalda. Ese tipo de situaciones se le daba increíblemente mal, en cuanto se pusiese en marcha, se estamparía contra el hielo. Respiró profundamente, cogió algo de impulso, y empezó a deslizarse sobre la pista. Cerró los ojos, de puro miedo, pero al no notar ningún golpe, primero abrió uno, y después el otro. Se deslizaba, con rapidez, sobre el hielo, notando el aire helado sobre su rostro.

\- ¡L-lo estoy haciendo, e-e-e-estoy patinando! –

\- Pero, capitana-chan, ¡Gira, necesitas girar! –

\- ¿Girar? –

\- ¡Te vas a chocar! –

Tashigi miró al frente y observó que se dirigía al principio del lago, justo a la orilla. Sus hombres tenían razón, si seguía en esa dirección iba a darse un golpe tremendo. Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, y a agitar los brazos, sin ningún orden ni sentido. Su cuerpo se desequilibró tanto, que sus piernas se liaron sobre sí mismas, por lo que terminó cayendo sobre su propio trasero.

\- Ayy… q-qué golpe –

\- ¿Estás bien, capitana-chan? –

\- E-e-e-estoy bien, estoy bien –

Tashigi se levantó, torpemente, se sacudió la nieve y se frotó el trasero. Además de la caída, sentía que algo aún peor iba a suceder, y sabía exactamente qué. Notaba los ojos de Zoro clavados en su nuca, incluso podía adivinar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Por eso, principalmente, no quería patinar, lo último que necesitaba era caerse delante de su rival. Se giró poco a poco, hasta que pudo observar su rostro. Se había equivocado, no tenía una sonrisa torcida, pero sí tenía el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? ¡Si por poco te matas, _onna! –_

 _-_ ¿Q-qué? ¿Y a ti que te importa? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿A mí? Nada, pero te voy a demostrar lo fácil que es eso –

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Vamos, ponte unos patines y ven hasta aquí! –

\- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mujer –

Zoro, en un alarde de superioridad, cogió un par de patines y se los puso. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser pan comido, que era imposible ser tan torpe. Caminó unos pasos sobre las cuchillas, y se puso sobre el hielo. Iba a patinar con soltura y rapidez, iba a demostrarle que era algo increíblemente fácil. Dio impulso a sus piernas, y se lanzó sobre la pista. Al principio, notó que, más o menos, podía controlar sus movimientos, pero mientras más velocidad cogía, más difícil le resultaba. Además, notaba que su cuerpo estaba rígido, no podía, ni sabía moverse con soltura. Un solo movimiento en falso, y terminaría contra el suelo. Empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, y a moverse con aún más torpeza, bajo ningún concepto podía caerse, algo muy importante estaba en juego, su orgullo.

\- Oiiiiii, Zoro… ¡Que tienes un árbol delante! –

\- ¡Frena, frena, FRENAAA! –

\- ¡Te vas a matar! –

El espadachín agitó los brazos, nervioso, pero no pudo hacer nada, salvo perder lo que le quedaba de equilibrio. Rodó con tanta fuerza, que su rostro se estampó contra el tronco del árbol. La caída de Tashigi había sido aparatosa, pero la suya iba a recordarse en los anales de la historia por ser la caída más solemne ocurrida en todo _Milied._ Justo después del golpe, cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve, y un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. A su alrededor, empezaron a estallar las carcajadas, sobre todo, por parte de sus compañeros. Había intentado hacer un alarde, y le había salido el tiro por la culata. Casi al instante, el rostro de la capitana apareció en lo alto, y ella sí llevaba una sonrisa torcida.

\- Con que fácil… ¿eh? –

\- Eso no te hace a ti menos torpe –

\- ¿Y? Yo nunca lo he negado, pero ahora has tenido que tragarte tu orgullo… _patoso_ –

\- ¿Me estás llamando patoso? ¿¡Tú!? –

\- Patinas fatal –

\- N-n-n-no… ¡No te soporto! –

Zoro se sentía increíblemente ofendido, tanto, que sintió ganas de irse del lugar. Necesitaba poner distancia con todos, en particular con ella, después de que su orgullo saliese tan mal parado. Abandonó el lago congelado, se quitó los patines, volvió a calzarse las botas, y sin saber muy bien hacia dónde caminaba, como era típico en él, comenzó a adentrarse en una frondosa arboleda que se encontraba en la falda del pico más alto de la isla. Tashigi lo observó alejarse, pero no hizo nada por pararle. A pesar de que conocía su pésimo sentido de la orientación, estaba increíblemente disgustada con él como para pararle. Además, aunque nevaba levemente, el cielo se veía relativamente estable y despejado, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sus compañeros tampoco dieron importancia, al parecer, Zoro solía irse por su cuenta y perderse con facilidad. Les resultaba más interesante seguir jugando con la nieve, la cual no veían muy a menudo y les encantaba. Tashigi decidió divertirse y olvidar lo que había ocurrido, su aparatosa caída y los momentos tensos que había tenido con Zoro. En realidad, eso le entristecía, sin llegar a entender muy bien por qué, sobre todo después de la derrota de Monet. Aunque aún sentía vergüenza por haber sido cargada por él, en su interior, recordar ese momento le reconfortaba. Habían llegado a entenderse, más o menos, sin hacer ninguna referencia al pasado o a alguna situación incómoda o que diese pie a discusiones. De hecho, se había sentido increíblemente cómoda con él. No había esperado, bajo ningún concepto, el encontrarlo allí, por eso, discutir de nuevo, como al principio, más que nada le había entristecido. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Eran, como mínimo, rivales, incluso podía decirse que enemigos. Ella era marine, él un pirata, su misión era capturarlo. ¿Por qué quería, entonces, pasar un rato agradable y memorable con él? Es más, ¿Por qué quería, simplemente, pasar tiempo con él? Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al tema, mientras ayudaba a los niños a construir un muñeco de nieve. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, mientras seguían jugando, cuando, de repente, una alterada Nami irrumpió entre ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos, entrad ahora mismo, todos, en las casas! –

\- ¡Pero si es muy temprano todavía, Nami! ¡Queremos jugar más!

\- ¿Es que ocurre algo? –

Tashigi levantó la cabeza, y escuchó detenidamente a la chica, pues sabía que era increíblemente competente.

\- ¡Se avecina una horrible tormenta, es necesario que entréis todos! ¡Ya! –

\- Pero _onee-san_ , mira qué bien está el cielo –

\- Sí, yo creo que te equivocas –

\- _Minna,_ si lo dice Nami, es verdad. Vamos, refugiémonos todos – Dijo Luffy, levantándose y dando por terminado el juego.

La capitana dejó caer una bola de nieve que tenía entre las manos. Alzó el rostro y miró hacia el cielo. Sus hombres tenían razón, pero Luffy, y el resto de sus compañeros, parecían confiar ciegamente en la chica. No pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo, en Zoro, que se encontraba ausente en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera podía moverse debido al pánico que empezaba a invadirla.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Y Zoro? ¿Dónde demonios está Zoro? –

Tashigi se levantó, temblorosa, y se dirigió hacia la navegante.

\- Roronoa… Roronoa se ha adentrado en el bosque -

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardísimas noches! Qué mal día (o mejor dicho, noche) hoy para actualizar, que están a punto de venir los Reyes Magos, pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Al final, resulta que con vacaciones escribo menos, siempre me ocurre igual, pero, al menos, he mantenido más o menos el ritmo. Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, empieza ya la tensión de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews, en particular a los guest, que no os puedo contestar personalmente. ¡Dentro de poco más! Nos leeeemos ;)_


	3. Wanted Zoro: only alive

\- Que Zoro… ¿Qué? ¡Mira que se lo advertí! Si no lo mata la tormenta, lo voy a matar yo –

\- Oi, oi, Nami… ¿De verdad será tan fuerte la tormenta? – Preguntó Usopp, que empezaba a preocuparse.

\- ¿Es que no habéis entendido nada? ¡Estamos atravesando la _Gran Helada_! ¡Por supuesto que será fuerte, y muy, muy peligrosa! –

\- _Shishishishi_ , bueno, es Zoro, él puede con todo, ¿No? –

Nami no dijo ninguna palabra, su rostro había pasado de un increíble enfado a una profunda seriedad y preocupación. Luffy y el resto de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que la situación era más complicada de lo normal.

\- Nami, ¿Qué le puede ocurrir a Zoro? –

Tashigi comenzó a descomponerse al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Luffy. Siempre le había visto con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, despreocupado, feliz, era la primera vez que se ponía tan serio delante de ella, y eso sólo podía significar que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él, y que confiaba, enormemente, en el criterio de la navegante. Las piernas de la capitana empezaron a aflojarse, y su respiración a entrecortarse, sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que no le permitía apenas respirar.

\- Ni siquiera Zoro podría tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir si se encuentra en medio de la _Gran Helada –_ Contestó Nami, cabizbaja, con un hilo de voz.

\- E-eso… n-no puede ser –

\- ¡No podemos dejar a Zoro solo, ahí fuera! –

\- ¡Vamos, Luffy, da la orden! –

\- ¡Sí! Vamos, chicos, ¡Todos a buscar a Zoro! –

Luffy, aún con total seriedad, dejó caer la bola de nieve que tenía entre las manos y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Chopper, Usopp y Franky le siguieron, sin ni siquiera pensar en llevar un mapa o algo más para protegerse. Tashigi, que había aprendido durante sus años en la Marina a rastrear personas y a adaptarse a entornos desfavorecidos, sabía perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

\- _¡M-m-m-m-mugiwara…_ todos… p-p-parad ahora mismo! ¡Qué paréis os digo! – Chilló la capitana, agudamente y con fuerza.

Nami abrió los ojos de par en par ante los gritos de Tashigi, no esperaba que la Marina fuera a inmiscuirse en un tema que no les concernía. Luffy y el resto de sus compañeros, también sorprendidos, se pararon en seco, se giraron, y la miraron, expectantes por ver qué tenía que decir la capitana.

\- Y-y-yo… yo… entiendo que queráis rescatar a Roronoa, es vuestro amigo, pero… ¡No podéis iros así, sin organizaros! –

\- ¿Ah? ¡No necesitamos nada, chica cuatro ojos, Zoro está ahí perdido, tenemos que salvarle a toda costa! –

\- P-p-pero _Mugiwara,_ ¡Necesitáis material para caminar por la nieve! ¡Y un mapa, y algo de abrigo y de comida! ¿Y si Roronoa está desmayado y necesita calor? ¿Y si necesita agua? –

Nami cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Aunque guardaba silencio, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Tashigi, salir corriendo, sin ningún tipo de plan y con una tormenta amenazando sus cabezas, no era la mejor de las estrategias. Por suerte, había encontrado varios mapas en la casa de Claus, y estaba segura que los aldeanos les ayudarían con el resto de cosas.

\- Chicos, Tashigi-chan tiene razón. Vamos, acompañadme, esperad un poco hasta organizarnos, así tendremos más posibilidades de que todo salga bien –

El ambiente estaba tenso e, increíblemente serio entre los _Mugiwara_. Los muchachos, a pesar de ser cabezotas, obedecieron a la chica y la siguieron hasta la casa donde se alojaban. Tashigi observó cómo se alejaban, poco a poco, hasta entrar en el local. Su corazón se había acelerado, sus latidos se le atoraban en la garganta y sentía un miedo tan vertiginoso que le hacía sentir incluso vértigo. Tuvo que sentarse, en el mismo banco donde había estado poco tiempo antes, para no caer al suelo. Todavía no entendía por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Zoro, era cierto que se hubiese preocupado por cualquier persona, pero lo que sentía, en aquellos momentos, era desmesurado, sentía que podía morir de un momento a otro. La simple idea de que el espadachín pudiese morir congelado la aterrorizaba, y hacía que le entrasen unas horribles ganas de llorar. Pero, lo peor no era la incertidumbre por no poder ordenar sus sentimientos, era el arrepentimiento que se apoderaba, a pasos agigantados, de todo su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en que todo había sido culpa suya, en que Zoro seguiría ahí, al lado de ella, de todos, si no se hubiese reído de él. Sabía que le había humillado, que había herido su orgullo, por eso se había ido. Sabía de muy buena tinta que ella se hubiera sentido igual, y que, casi con seguridad, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Era su culpa, básicamente de ella, porque se había acercado hasta él y se había reído en primera persona de su caída, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba la capitana.

De golpe, Tashigi se levantó. Aún seguía seriamente consternada, pero tampoco podía estar ahí, sentada, sus nervios se lo impedían. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, sobre la nieve, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, mientras agarraba fuertemente sus dedos. Necesitaba hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí, mirando la nieve, sin hacer nada. El arrepiento y la culpabilidad, eran tan grandes que sólo se le ocurría una única manera para poder mitigarlos, acompañar ella misma a los _Mugiwara_ en su búsqueda. Era una auténtica locura, desde el punto de vista lógico, una actitud totalmente inexplicable por parte de una oficial de la Marina. De hecho, ni ella podía llegar a entenderlo del todo, se repetía constantemente que así acallaría su arrepentimiento, que así podría saldar esa especie de deuda, que calmaría su conciencia, que eso era lo que únicamente sentía.

Empezó a caminar a paso ligero, pero terminó corriendo, despavoridamente, hacia la casa donde se estaban alojando los dos grupos. No sabía muy bien qué iba a decir, qué razón lógica podía dar, pero necesita, a toda costa, poner todo a punto y salir a buscar a Zoro, el tiempo apremiaba, y a cada segundo que pasaba, la posibilidad de encontrarlo con vida disminuía. Abrió la puerta, torpemente, y al empujarla trastabilló, casi cayendo al suelo. Justo detrás de la puerta se encontraba el salón principal de la casa, donde una gran chimenea caldeaba el habitáculo. Su abrupta entrada llamó la atención de Luffy, sus compañeros, Claus, Elin, y de Smoker, que también se encontraba allí, de pura casualidad.

\- Oi, Tashigi, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¡Contesta! –

\- Y-yo… y-yo… Smoker-san –

\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo nuestros hombres? ¿A los aldeanos? –

\- ¿Eh? Ah… n-no… es sólo… que… -

Tashigi no sabía cómo continuar, sólo podía tartamudear. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué necesitaba, urgentemente, salir a buscar a Zoro? Le avergonzaba tener que decir eso, que los demás pensasen cosas que no eran ciertas, que hiciesen sus elucubraciones. Pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en cualquier momento la _Gran Helada_ haría su aparición, y no sólo haría peligrar la vida de Zoro, sino también la de todos aquellos que saliesen a buscarle.

\- Y-yo… ¡Yo también iré a buscar a Roronoa! –

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritaron Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, y, sobre todo, Sanji.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, preciosa Tashigi-chan? ¿Te has golpeado? ¿Quieres que Chopper te mire? –

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡N-no me he golpeado ni nada, _Kuroashi!_ ¡No estoy de broma, esto es muy serio! –

\- Tashigi-chan… la vida de nuestro _nakama_ está en juego, no es tiempo para enfrentamientos con la Marina – Dijo Nami, con el semblante totalmente serio, mientras dejaba unos mapas sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡N-nami-san! ¡Estoy hablando totalmente en serio! – Gritó la capitana, que empezaba a desesperarse, por momentos – Y-yo… s-sé que es extraño porque Roronoa es un pirata, p-pero… ¡Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto! –

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Volvieron a gritar otra vez Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji.

\- R-roronoa es arrogante, altanero y o-orgulloso… por eso sé que mis burlas le han sentado especialmente mal. He herido su orgullo, y lo he hecho a propósito, por eso él se fue… se ha perdido, si muere… será por mi culpa – Explicó Tashigi, con la voz entrecortada, intentando no temblar – N-n-n-no podría vivir con su muerte en mi conciencia, por eso necesito encontrarle, saber que está a salvo. Soy Marine… ¡Se supone que debo salvar gente, no lo contrario! –

\- Pero capitana, todos nos reímos y burlamos de él, no tienes por qué culparte de esa manera – Intervino el pequeño médico, que se acercó poco a poco a la chica, desconfiaba todavía de ell.

\- Chopper tiene razón, nos hemos… reído… todos – Continuó Usopp, cuya voz se fue apagando poco a poco - ¡Si Zoro se muere será culpa de todos! ¡De mí también! ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE! –

\- ¡YA VALE! ¡PARAD, NO ES CULPA DE NADIE! –

Nami tuvo que gritar de nuevo para poner algo de orden, además de Tashigi, sus compañeros empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, lo suficiente para empezar a perder el control. A esas alturas, ella tenía claro que daba igual quién tuviese la culpa, el tiempo apremiaba, necesitaban salir lo antes posible para encontrar a su compañero.

\- Tashigi-chan… no te culpes, no es culpa tuya. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera… tu oferta es atípica, pero si quieres unirte a la búsqueda, eres bienvenida, ¿Verdad, capitán? –

\- Sí, ¡Podemos contar contigo! –

Aunque Tashigi seguía estando muy nerviosa, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que hubiesen aceptado su ayuda. Miró a su superior, que no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente cruzó los brazos y permaneció pensativo. Sabía que él no se implicaría, pero también que no se interpondría en su camino.

\- Bueno, contando con Tashigi-chan, el equipo de búsqueda estará formado por Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y algunos aldeanos experimentados y familiarizados con estas tierras. Aquí tenéis unas mochilas con agua líquida, algo para hacer fuego, una cuerda, comida, una linterna y unas mantas. Tomad también un mapa para poder orientaros, y este _log pose_ especial que funciona como una brújula, específico de esta isla – Explicó Nami, mientras entregaba los enseres a sus compañeros – No os excedáis, no os pongáis en peligro, y buscad cualquier tipo de refugio en cuento la tormenta empiece a arreciar, o no tendréis oportunidad de sobrevivir –

\- ¡Síiii! –

La capitana y el resto salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el frondoso bosque de abetos y pinos, acompañados por el resto. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, era el peor momento para salir a buscar a nadie. Además, la temperatura empezaba a bajar aún más, y el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza.

\- Chicos, no tenéis mucho tiempo, la _Gran Helada_ puede llegar en cualquier momento. Tened mucho cuidado –

Tashigi y el resto volvieron a asentir, y se giraron para adentrarse en el bosque. En otra situación, hubiesen avanzado en grupo, pero necesitaban peinar la mayor superficie de territorio posible para dar con Zoro. Era más arriesgado para ellos, pero también había más posibilidades de que diera resultados de manera rápida. La chica observó cómo el capitán pirata y sus compañeros salían corriendo en distintas direcciones, pero ella, después de todo su entrenamiento, sabía que era mejor ser más prudente y guardar las máximas energías, en un ambiente tan hostil no debía desperdiciarlas.

Tras unos minutos caminando a velocidad media, y siempre con la ayuda del _log pose_ y el mapa, se encontró en las inmediaciones del bosque virgen, espeso, sin apenas un camino que seguir. Tashigi se paró, durante unos minutos, para recuperar fuerzas. Estaba acostumbrada a largas caminatas, a entrenamientos que duraban horas y al clima azaroso y cambiante del Gran Line, pero los lugares fríos, con nieve, siempre eran los peores. La nieve seguía acumulándose, poco a poco, y cada vez que caminaba, sus pies se hundían completamente en ella. Así, en esas condiciones, cada paso le costaba más del doble de energía de lo habitual. Además, para mantener el calor, llevaba gruesas y numerosas capas de ropa que limitaban su movilidad, y debido al aire y a la incipiente tormenta, apenas podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros.

Ella sabía, porque lo había vivido en primera persona, que Zoro se orientaba increíblemente mal, sólo sabía dar vueltas, en círculos, de un lado para otro. Si a eso le sumaba que el tormentoso tiempo impedía avanzar, Tashigi pensaba, con total seguridad, que el espadachín no podía estar muy lejos. Aun así, eso no calmaba su agitada mente, que no podía evitar pensar en lo peor. Sabía que Zoro era un oponente más que digno, fuerte y poderoso que podía salir airoso de prácticamente cualquier combate, pero aquello era distinto, en aquella situación era un simple hombre contra el crudo y violento clima invernal. Sentía una gran culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, no podía evitar pensar que era todo culpa suya, que su desprecio y su burla era lo que le había empujado a las garras de una posible muerte. Pero, esos sentimientos eran mucho más evidentes que otros que también sentía, y que no sabía muy bien cómo identificar. Ella sabía que era marine por su cándido corazón, por su amor por la justicia y su buena voluntad y amabilidad hacia los demás, eso hacía que se preocupase por la vida de cualquier persona, pero, lo que no tenía claro es si la preocupación que sentía por la vida de Zoro, en aquellos momentos, podía considerarse normal. Su pulso seguía acelerado, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, era una sensación que no había sentido por nadie que hubiese estado antes en peligro. Había sentido cosas parecidas, grandes preocupaciones, pero nunca que su vida dejaría de tener parte de sentido si Zoro muriese, que algo, dentro de su corazón, moriría irremediablemente. Sentía auténtico pavor ante la simple idea de ver, frente a sus ojos, el cadáver del espadachín.

Se repetía, constantemente, que aquellos sentimientos no eran normales, que esos sentimientos no se podían sentir por cualquiera, que sin lugar a dudas, era alguien especial. Cuando se remontaba en sus recuerdos, y escudriñaba los episodios que habían vivido juntos, se daba cuenta de lo intenso que fue el momento en el que le conoció. Su corazón se había acelerado en Logue Town aquella vez que alzó el rostro y le miró directamente a la cara. Notó que un lazo invisible le había unido, irremediablemente, a él, y ese pensamiento se reafirmó al encontrarlo, de nuevo, en la armería. En esos momentos reconoció su valía como espadachín, aunque no sabía, todavía, quien era realmente. A decir verdad, tenía que admitir que nunca le había preguntado sobre su identidad, a pesar de que era bastante obvia, pues pocos eran los espadachines que utilizaban tres espadas en el _East Blue_ , y, en general, en el _Grand Line_. Aunque Tashigi pensaba que se había enfadado porque él le había mentido, en realidad, estaba molesta con el destino, por sus macabros derroteros. Había conocido a un hombre que le parecía atractivo, que era espadachín, fuerte y honorable, pero, para su desgracia, también pirata. Eso había nublado siempre su mente, incluso dos años después, al reencontrarse en _Punk Hazard_. Se había empecinado en su rivalidad, en el enfrentamiento natural que existía entre los piratas y los marines para enmascarar y ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser esos tempranos sentimientos que habían aflorado por él. En aquel momento, bajo la nieve de una isla perdida en el Nuevo Mundo, con la incertidumbre de su posible muerte, le resultaba imposible seguir engañándose. Estaba tan preocupada por él porque sus sentimientos eran muy intensos, porque, no sabía si estaba enamorada, pero, al menos, sentía una gran atracción por él.

Ya reanudada la marcha, volvió a mirar el mapa para orientarse. _Milied_ se encontraba en un profundo valle situado bajo las faldas de una altísima montaña, cuya cima se perdía entre las nubes que poblaban el cielo. La capitana tenía amplios conocimientos en rastreo tras varios años preparándose en la Marina, por lo que, pensaba que, aplicándolos, podría encontrar con relativa rapidez al espadachín. Tashigi había visto partir a Zoro, y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que la dirección inicial que había tomado había sido hacia el norte, justamente la que llevaba hasta la parte más alta de la isla. Allí, ya adentrados en el espeso bosque, con su pésima orientación, era muy posible que diese vueltas y vueltas en círculos.

Tashigi, mientras caminaba, se fijaba en todas las huellas y demás rastros que pudiera haber. Aunque nevaba copiosamente, había algo que jugaba a su favor, la espesura de la taiga de aquella isla. Las copas de los abetos eran estrechas, pero los árboles, centenarios, eran tan altos que sus troncos eran gruesos y podían medir, por lo menos, dos metros hasta antes de aparecer las primeras acículas. Todas esas características, en conjunto, privilegiaban al suelo de la constante caída de la nieve, preservando, por tanto, cualquier tipo de rastro. Había pisadas de animales, y otros rastros como pelo o heces, pero eso no era lo que ella estaba buscando. Aun así, su espíritu no decaía, sabía que encontraría algo tarde o temprano, sólo tenía que seguir la ruta que había predicho seguiría alguien como Zoro.

Para su suerte, no pasaron apenas un par de horas, cuando encontró un trozo de tela, rasgada, en la rama de un árbol. Tashigi corrió, alterada, hasta llegar al delgado tronco. Agarró el rasgón, y se percató de que pertenecía a Zoro, era un pedazo de tela de color rojo y naranja, parte de su fular. La capitana suspiró profundamente, parcialmente aliviada. Todavía no le había encontrado, pero, por lo menos, iba por buen camino.

Cogió el rasgón de tela, y lo apretujó entre su mano derecha, durante unos segundos. Permaneció pensativa, mirando a su alrededor, para justo después abrir su mano, de nuevo, y observar el trozo de fular. Era una parte de él, aunque fuera pequeña y sin importancia, y eso le reconfortaba. Se llevó la tela a su rostro y aspiró el olor, que llenó sus pulmones. Olía exactamente a él, a un penetrante aroma a acero que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, que le reconfortaba y calmaba.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera, podía vislumbrar, entre las ramas de los abetos, que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, apenas quedaban unos últimos rayos. Debía darse más prisa si cabía, con la noche encima, la búsqueda se hacía más dificultosa. Miró a su alrededor, constantemente, mientras caminaba. Tardó más de lo esperado debido a la impaciencia que sentía en esos momentos, pero terminó dando con un rastro de huellas. Eran de botas, por el tamaño del pie, pertenecían a un hombre, por lo que estaba casi segura que eran de él. Empezó a seguirlas, y, a los pocos pasos, se convenció de que eran de Zoro. No seguían ningún tipo de camino, vagaban y cambiaban de rumbo de buenas a primeras. No conocía a otra persona que fuese tan desorientada como el espadachín. Empezó a sentirse aún más nerviosa, su corazón iba a salir de su boca. No sabía, ni siquiera, cómo poner sus manos, cuyos dedos, inquietos, repiqueteaban constantemente. El vapor salía, abundantemente, de entre sus labios, si seguía respirando con tanta frecuencia, estaba segura de que hiperventilaría. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando lo encontrase? ¿Tenía alguna razón para estar ahí? ¿Cómo se iba a justificar? Empezaba a avergonzarse, mucho. Creía que Zoro no era una persona aguda a la hora de identificar sentimientos, pero lo mirase por donde lo mirase, si estaba ahí era porque se preocupaba por él, porque velaba por su integridad.

Así, sumida en un mar de dudas, siguió el rastro hasta llegar a un claro a las afueras del bosque, casi al final de éste, en dirección a lo más alto de la escarpada montaña. Fuera del refugio de los árboles, se percató de que la tormenta se había recrudecido. La nieve caía fuertemente, y el viento golpeaba con violencia. Eso le recordaba, irremediablemente, a la mujer harpía contra la que había peleado, era una situación increíblemente parecida. La capitana entrecerró los ojos y los protegió con las manos, apenas tenía visibilidad, sin contar que el sol ya se había terminado de poner, y, en aquellos momentos, caía sobre ella la luz de una enorme luna llena. No era un buen momento para ninguno de ellos, sabía muy bien que por las noches las fieras salvajes solían salir a cazar, y con tanta oscuridad, partían de una situación de desventaja.

Además, la nieve acumulada llegaba prácticamente a las rodillas de la capitana, lo que le impedía avanzar a buen paso y hacía que dedicase gran parte de su energía a, simplemente, caminar. Pero lo peor era que había perdido el rastro de Zoro debido a la tormenta. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, encontrarlo en aquel claro, pues sin ninguna pista más que seguir, sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y caminó rápida y torpemente por la nieve. La tormenta la sacudía fuertemente, pero no se daba por vencida, tenía que peinar la zona.

Sentía en sus propias carnes la crudeza del clima, lo que hacía que se preocupase aún más. No podía seguir engañándose, estaba tan preocupada por Zoro que no le importaba arriesgar la vida de aquella manera para verle a salvo. Le gustaba tanto, tantísimo, que sería capaz de subir a lo alto de aquella escabrosa montaña para salvar su vida. Estaba desesperada por verle, por notar su calor, incluso por escuchar sus palabras de desdén y enfadarse por su actitud arrogante.

De repente, Tashigi se paró de golpe, a escasos metros, frente a ella, había un extraño bulto que apenas podía identificar debido a la tormenta. Se sintió ansiosa, y comenzó a correr, como pudo. Poco a poco, logró identificar que aquel bulto era un cuerpo sobre la nieve, semienterrado, y las tres espadas que sobresalían de él, dejaban claro que se trataba de Zoro. La capitana se arrastró, con torpeza, hasta acercarse al cuerpo inerte del espadachín, boca abajo sobre la nieve.

\- R-rononoa… ¡Roronoa! -


	4. The strongest woman

Tashigi hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y agarró el brazo izquierdo de Zoro para tirar de él. Así, en esa posición, estaba segura de que le resultaba casi imposible respirar. La capitana deseaba, fervientemente, que no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en esa postura, podría estar muerto por asfixia.

\- R-roronoa, ¡Contesta, por favor! ¡Contéstame! –

Consiguió ponerle boca arriba, y al llevar las manos hacia su rostro, se asustó al notarlo completamente helado, tanto, que incluso el frío de su piel quemaba. La tez del espadachín tenía un tono pálido azulado, y su cabello y el pelo de sus cejas estaban congelados, salpicados de virutas de hielo. Tashigi llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla del espadachín, y notó la carne dura y contraída al tacto. Empezó a descomponerse, a temblar descontroladamente. Aunque sabía que la posibilidad de verle en aquel estado había sido elevada, nunca hubiese podido mentalizarse para eso, ni con todo el tiempo del mundo. Tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, se encontraba tan desbordada que, a pesar de su entrenamiento, no sabía cómo actuar a continuación. Frotó torpemente, con su mano, la piel del rostro del espadachín, intentando hacerle entrar en calor. La movió y la posó sobre su corazón, pero no notaba, apenas, ningún latido. Sus dedos se movían con voluntad propia debido a los nervios, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, por voluntad propia, de sus ojos.

\- P-por favor… ¡Roronoa! No te mueras… ¡Quédate conmigo! –

La capitana estaba tan absorta en la reanimación de Zoro, que sólo se percató del enorme oso cuando éste le propinó un fuerte zarpazo. La violencia con la que el animal impulsó su zarpa, provocó que las uñas se hundiesen en la piel de la capitana, haciéndole una grave herida en el brazo. El dolor resultó tan intenso, que Tashigi dejó caer, pesadamente, el cuerpo de Zoro, de nuevo, sobre la nieve. Desenvainó a _Shigure,_ dio media vuelta, e interceptó un nuevo ataque. El tamaño de aquella bestia era sobrecogedor, medía más de tres metros de alto y uno y medio de ancho, su pelaje era basto y de color negro, sus uñas largas y enormemente afiladas, y sus dientes incisivos, con unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Apenas había podido parar el ataque del oso, la zarpa del animal había quedado a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y empujó su espada para desestabilizar al animal. Una vez lo consiguió, intentó aprovechar esos segundos para cargar a Zoro. Lo agarró de ambos brazos, aun con su espada desenvainada, e intentó tirar de él, pero le resultaba hartamente tedioso. El espadachín era robusto y corpulento, bastante más alto que ella y, además, su cuerpo estaba inerte, era un peso muerto en aquellos momentos. Tuvo que abandonar, por el momento, la idea de arrastrarle, pues el oso volvió a precipitarse sobre ellos. Tenía que protegerle a toda costa, y más en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Sabía que con una bestia tan perseverante y violenta, para poder llegar a tal fin, tenía que matarla, aunque no fuera precisamente su estilo.

\- _¡Soru! –_

Iba a poner toda la carne en el asador con tal de protegerle, de velar por su integridad. Se deslizó con la enorme velocidad que le caracterizaba, alejándose varios metros del cuerpo de Zoro. El oso, totalmente encolerizado, siguió a la capitana para abalanzarse sobre ella. Utilizar cualquier técnica del _Rokushiki_ requería siempre una gran cantidad de energía, pero con aquel tiempo tan adverso, aún más. Caminar a tanta velocidad, sobre medio metro de nieve, era agotador. Pero no podía desfallecer, necesitaba derrotarle a toda costa, así que volvió a alzar sus brazos, y poner una pose se ataque.

\- _¡Kenbonshoku Haki! –_

Imbuyó su espada de una cobertura negra, y volvió a correr, utilizando su _Soru,_ alrededor de la bestia, que lanzaba manotazos a diestro y siniestro. Tashigi los esquivó todos, excepto el último, que logró rasgarle de nuevo el abrigo, pero esta vez sin herirle. Estaba cansada de perder el tiempo de aquella manera, así que se impulsó, saltó fuertemente en el aire, frente al oso, y dejó caer un poderoso tajo.

\- _¡Kirishigure! –_

El ataque cortante que salió del filo de su espada laceró profundamente la piel del animal, desde su vientre hasta su garganta. Casi al instante, comenzó a manar un reguero de sangre del interior de la bestia, que manchó la inmaculada nieve de un rojo oscuro, casi negro. Justo después, el animal, totalmente muerto, cayó inerte sobre la mezcla de sangre y nieve. Tashigi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se dejó caer de rodillas, totalmente exhausta. Tomaba el aire a bocanadas, con gran frecuencia, intentando calmar sus asfixiados pulmones. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le había impedido sentir el dolor, que empezaba a notar en su brazo, debido al zarpazo. Envainó su espada, y rodó los ojos hacia la herida, que aún sangraba, aunque levemente. Sabía que su vida no corría peligro por aquella laceración, así que volvió a acercarse, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el cuerpo del espadachín.

Lo agarró de nuevo entre sus brazos, gentilmente. Se puso de rodillas sobre la nieve, y posó su cabeza sobre su regazo, acariciando afectuosamente sus mejillas. Se retiró los guantes, y colocó su dedo índice debajo de la nariz del espadachín, intentando averiguar si todavía tenía respiración. Los segundos pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo que la congoja en el corazón de la capitana fuese cada vez mayor. No deseaba otra cosa que verle con vida, anhelaba, incluso, sus disputas con él. El remordimiento por lo ocurrido la devoraba rápidamente, consumiendo lo poco que le quedaba de optimismo y de vitalidad.

El cálido y leve aire que salía de la nariz del espadachín, casi imperceptible, era todo lo que necesitaba Tashigi para comenzar a respirar con tranquilidad. Su estado era grave, pero, al menos estaba vivo. Rodeó su rostro con sus manos, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Más tranquila y relajada, su mente comenzó a aguzarse de nuevo, a funcionar con claridad. No podían permanecer ni un segundo más a la intemperie, a cada minuto que pasaba, la tormenta se hacía más violenta e intensa, y el grosor de la capa de nieve aumentaba. A ese paso, quedarían sepultados. La capitana volvió a depositar, con cuidado, el cuerpo de Zoro sobre la nieve, sus intenciones en aquel momento eran las de encontrar cualquier recoveco, cueva o gruta donde pudieran cobijarse los dos. Era una tarea difícil y a contrarreloj, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Tashigi volvió a correr por la nieve, en dirección a la escarpada montaña. Al menos eso estaba de su parte, ya que sólo entre la roca podían encontrar un buen refugio. Se estrujó los sesos, necesitaba hacer acopio de toda su inteligencia para encontrar una solución rápida y óptima. Bastaron apenas unos segundos, si habían sido atacados por un oso, tenía que haber una madriguera cerca, y además de considerable tamaño, lo suficiente para que cupiesen los dos. Volvió el camino andado, hasta llegar de nuevo al cadáver del animal. La cueva no podía estar muy lejos, y con el considerable tamaño de éste, estaba casi segura de que había dejado algún tipo de rastro. Se acercó a los árboles que tenía frente a ella, y observó las ramas adyacentes. Buscaba las más desnudas de nieve, y que estuviesen también partidas, lo que dejaría claro el rastro debido a su corpulencia. Tanteó los troncos con sus manos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El rastro del animal era rudo y basto, suficiente para guiarse con claridad hasta el lugar que ella buscaba. De nuevo, la suerte le sonreía, encontró el boquete a una cueva sobre la ladera de la escarpada montaña, apenas a unos metros de Zoro.

Se giró y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el muchacho, todavía inconsciente. Volvió a cogerle de ambos brazos, tiró con fuerza de él, pero apenas logró moverle unos centímetros debido a su corpulencia, y también a la herida de su brazo. Dejó de tirar de él, e intentó buscar una solución más ingeniosa. Su mente estaba increíblemente aguda en aquellos momentos, tenía que aprovecharse del estrés, la emoción y la adrenalina para llegar a una solución. Todavía llevaba la mochila que Nami le había entregado, colgada sobre sus hombros. En su interior, entre otras cosas, llevaba un par de mantas. Se quitó la mochila, y sacó una de ellas de su interior. Lo que Tashigi pretendía era tumbarlo sobre ella y tirar del trozo de tela, el cual utilizaría como si de un trineo se tratase, de manera que, con el deslizamiento, transportar el cuerpo de Zoro le resultaría mucho más sencillo. Teniendo en cuenta el penetrante frío que hacía, y que la ropa de ambos estaba húmeda, utilizar una manta seca para aquello era algo descabellado, pero no tenía otra opción, si no hacía eso, la vida de Zoro estaba directamente condenada a la muerte. Extendió la tela sobre la nieve, y empujó el cuerpo de Zoro hasta hacerlo rodar. Una vez lo colocó en el centro, volvió a cargar el macuto, y comenzó a tirar de los picos. Aunque avanzaba con más rapidez, tenía que seguir esforzándose al máximo. Sus dedos estaban congelados, apenas los sentía, salvo una quemazón, una especie de quemadura debido al frío, además, sentía un hormigueo en su brazo herido, como si éste no le perteneciese. Ya apenas le quedaba nada, podía ver, frente a ella, la entrada a la cueva.

Dejó a Zoro justo en la boca del agujero, tenía que explorar la cueva para cerciorarse de que no había ningún otro animal. Como el oso era de un considerable tamaño, tenía que haber pasado muchas dificultades para maniobrar a la hora de pasar por un agujero tan pequeño. Se deslizó por el hueco, y observó, como pudo, el interior. El suelo estaba desnudo de nieve, formado por la roca madre de la montaña. El ambiente era húmedo y sombrío, pero la nieve no penetraba en el interior, salvo los primeros centímetros. La cueva era más pequeña de lo esperado, tenía que haber sido un refugio inesperado para el animal, pues apenas cabía, y con dificultad, en el interior. Aun así, era mejor de lo que creía, el lugar perfecto que estaba buscando. Volvió a salir de nuevo, y tiró de Zoro con todo lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas hasta introducirlo en el interior de la cueva.

Tashigi seguía respirando con dificultad, tuvo que parar durante unos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire. Volvió a hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y terminó de acomodar a Zoro, sobre el trozo de tela. Se quitó la mochila de nuevo, y saco la otra manta de su interior, que estaba totalmente seca. Sacudió, burdamente con sus manos, la nieve sobre el cuerpo del espadachín, y con ella, rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho para comenzar a detener la hipotermia. Pero sabía que no era suficiente, necesitaba encender un buen fuego que caldease el interior de la cueva. Volvía a encontrarse en una situación difícil de solucionar, en aquel entorno, tan húmedo, había poca leña seca y de buena calidad. Se encontraba agotada, exhausta, con sus energías al límite, pero no podía desfallecer a esas alturas, después de haberse esforzado tanto y haber llegado tan lejos. Tomó la mochila de nuevo, sacó una cuerda del interior, amarró un extremo alrededor de su cintura, el otro a una roca saliente de la pared y volvió a salir de la cueva, dejando a Zoro bien abrigado. Se dirigió hacia el interior del bosque, el suelo y las ramas más bajas estaban directamente protegidas de la nieve, lo que significaba que permanecían secas. La tormenta estaba en su punto álgido, los espesos nubarrones oscuros tapaban la luna llena, dificultando enormemente la visión. El viento era tan violento que agitaba su cuerpo como si de una hoja se tratase. Se alegraba, profundamente, de haberse atado aquella cuerda, al menos no se perdería. Caminó con mucha más dificultad de la esperada, por lo que tardó bastante tiempo en llegar a los primeros abetos del bosque. Allí dentro, con la espesura de la vegetación, la tormenta no hacía estragos, así que desenvainó su espada, y lanzó un certero corte que cortó las ramas bajas de los abetos más cercanos. Su habilidad era tan fina y tan precisa, que le hizo ahorrar muchísimo tiempo, sólo le quedaba apilar la leña, atarla con la cuerda, y volver al interior de la cueva.

El peso de la madera apilada era considerable, y sus fuerzas estaban mermadas y su brazo malherido. Estaba agotada y agobiada, el estrés la desbordaba, al igual que el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad. Sólo podría descansar su cuerpo, y sobre todo, su mente, una vez viese en las mejillas de Zoro un fuerte tono rojizo. Salió de nuevo a la intemperie, y notó el frío cortante sobre su rostro. Los gruesos copos de nieve caían copiosamente, aumentando el grosor de la capa de nieve. Ya casi llegaba por los muslos de la capitana, que apenas podía seguir sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. El frío era tan penetrante, el viento tan violento, y la nieve tan abundante, que comenzaba a notar gran parte de su cuerpo entumecido. Debía reanudar la marcha, entrar en movimiento para caldear sus músculos o se aletargaría y quedaría atrapada entre la blanca espesura. Volvió a comenzar a caminar, con un gran sacrificio, dando enormes zancadas para poder mover sus piernas. Recorrer un trayecto de apenas unas decenas de metros le llevó el mismo tiempo que si se tratasen de cientos, pero no podía estar todo más en contra suya. Cuando por fin llegó a la boca de la cueva, se desplomó sobre la roca del suelo, completamente agotada. La piel de su rostro ardía ante el contacto con la superficie helada, pero se encontraba tan entumecida y falta de energía que no era capaz de reaccionar. Paso así, en esa posición, largos minutos, hasta que, por fin, pudo reaccionar de nuevo. Se reincorporó, a duras penas, tiró de la cuerda, la cual amarraba los troncos de madera, y arrastró los pies los pocos metros que le quedaban hasta alcanzar a Zoro.

Volvió a ponerse de rodillas junto a él. Aún seguía completamente frío, en un estado muy similar al que le había encontrado. Comprobó su respiración, todavía seguía débil, pero, al menos, estaba vivo. Deshizo los nudos de la cuerda, la volvió a enrollar y la guardó en el interior de la mochila. Volvió a buscar, y encontró un encendedor y un pequeño bote con líquido inflamable. Tashigi no pudo evitar volver a acordarse de Nami, ahora entendía, perfectamente, por qué una tripulación tan alocada y, aparentemente, poco organizada como los _Mugiwara_ había llegado tan lejos. Con una navegante tan organizada e inteligente, suplían de sobra la poca inteligencia de su capitán.

Desenvainó su espada, y cortó los trozos de madera en pedazos más pequeños y manejables, impregnó varios con el líquido inflamable, y los apiló de tal manera que formaron una robusta pira de gran tamaño. Accionó el encendedor, y lo acercó a la madera, la cual comenzó a arder rápidamente debido al líquido. La abanicó durante un rato, con sus manos, para oxigenarla, y una vez el fuego agarró con fuerza, volvió de nuevo junto al cuerpo inerte de Zoro. Lo arrastró tirando de él con ambas manos, hasta colocarlo muy cerca de la hoguera. El calor manaba con fuerza, y Tashigi lo notaba en el rubor que estaba empezando a notar en sus mejillas, pero, por desgracia, con Zoro no sucedía lo mismo.

El color azulado del rostro del espadachín había desaparecido, pero todavía lucía increíblemente pálido e inexpresivo. Tashigi se puso de rodillas, justo delante de él, y retiró la manta que le cubría. No estaba mojada, pero sí fría, así que la extendió, la enganchó a un par de troncos, y la acercó al fuego para que se calentase. Se acomodó de nuevo junto a Zoro, y pasó la mano por su ropa. Estaba empapada, ahora comprendía por qué no lograba entrar en calor. Había estado tan pendiente de poner todo apunto, que se había olvidado completamente de eso. La capitana extendió su mano derecha, y acercó sus dedos a los botones del abrigo de Zoro, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, se paró en seco y volvió a retirar la mano. La idea que tenía en aquellos momentos en el interior de la cabeza, la avergonzaba profundamente. Había pensado que lo mejor era desnudarle, poner a secar la ropa, y dejar que el candente fuego caldease su cuerpo, pero la idea de verle, al menos, semidesnudo, le hacía ruborizarse. Ante semejante situación de estrés y mala suerte, ante aquella situación de duelo interno, arrepentimientos y miedos, había admitido, casi a la fuerza, que le gustaba demasiado, así que verle sin ropa iba a tener otro sentido desde aquel mismo instante. Había admitido que le interesaba como hombre, que le atraía todo él y todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo iba a comportarse al tenerlo frente a ella, prácticamente desnudo?

Pero Tashigi no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera. En aquellas circunstancias en la que la vida de Zoro corría peligro, el debate era, directamente, absurdo. Tenía que lograr hacerle entrar en calor para mantenerle vivo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y extendió ambos brazos, tanteando, a ciegas, el cuerpo del espadachín. Le retiró el fular, desabrochó los botones del abrigo, se lo retiró, e hizo lo mismo con su chaleco, todo en la más estricta ceguera voluntaria. Su rostro, a esas alturas, estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza que sentía. Continúo a tientas, agarrando esta vez las manos de Zoro para retirar sus guantes. Todo tenía un nuevo sentido para ella, todo parecía diferente. Esa sensación siempre la había acompañado desde el momento en que se topó con él en Logue Town, pero ahora sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. No podía mirarlo de la misma forma en la que lo hacía antes ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos. Todo le costaba más trabajo y le avergonzaba más. Nunca pensó que toquetear sus dedos podía convertirse en algo tan íntimo que le disparase los latidos de su corazón de aquella manera, si hubiese estado de pie, habría caído al suelo. Sus sentidos se habían aguzado, sobre todo el tacto, el cual disfrutaba de una manera especial. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y retiró los guantes lenta y suavemente, acariciado su fría piel. No pudo evitarlo, al final, terminó abriendo sus ojos. Sus dedos seguían mezclados con los de él, sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados. Tashigi rodó sus ojos, y con ellos recorrió todo el cuerpo del espadachín. Era la primera vez que le veía con tan poca ropa, y con ello, se dio cuenta de que la intensa atracción que sentía por Zoro era algo que jamás antes había experimentado. Su mente se aceleró tanto, que incluso se imaginó a sí misma fundiéndose con él, recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo con sus tibios dedos, devorando sus labios en un húmedo y profundo beso. Era la primera vez que se imaginaba a sí misma tan explícitamente con un hombre, la primera vez que sentía deseos de fundir su carne con alguien hasta conformar un único ser.

El chisporroteo de una llama la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y de su pervertida imaginación. El frío volvió a dominar su calenturienta mente, que se había dejado llevar. Dio un pequeño respingo, se puso de pie y organizó un improvisado tendedero con un par de palos y la cuerda, para justo después poner la ropa de Zoro a secar. Más avergonzada de lo habitual, y dispuesta, esta vez, a no abrir los ojos bajo ningún concepto, retiró las botas de Zoro, sus calcetines y pantalones, sus tres hermosas espadas, y puso la ropa a secar junto al resto. Más calmada y con la mente más serena, se sentó junto a él. Seguía sin mirarle directamente, apenas de reojo.

La tormenta en el exterior era más violenta que nunca, Tashigi podía escuchar la fuerza del viento golpeando los árboles y la ladera de la montaña. No quería ni imaginar qué le hubiera ocurrido a Zoro, y a ella misma, si lo hubiese encontrado unas horas más tarde, no podría haber hecho absolutamente nada por su vida. En aquellos momentos, su mente le había dado una pequeña tregua. Después de saber que estaba con vida, y haberle auxiliado, sus remordimientos habían casi cesado. Volvió a pensar en lo importante que se había vuelto Zoro para ella, en el hueco que quedaría en su vida si él desapareciese de la faz de la tierra. A pesar de ello, esos sentimientos seguían confundiéndola, ella era una capitana marine, ¿Hasta qué punto era normal que le gustase un pirata?

De vez en cuando, deslizaba su mano por la piel de Zoro para ver en qué estado se encontraba, percatándose de que no adquiría temperatura a la velocidad a la que ella había esperado. Tocó varias partes de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que seguía todavía muy frío a pesar del calor que desprendía la hoguera. A ese paso, no adquiriría el calor suficiente para mantenerse con vida. El nudo del estómago que había desaparecido poco antes, volvió a aparecer con intensidad. Sabía que todavía había una opción que no había probado pero, definitivamente, no estaba preparada para ir tan lejos. Había estado evitándola a toda costa pero, a esas alturas, no tenía más remedio que enfrentarla.

Sabía perfectamente que lo mejor para salvar a alguien de una hipotermia era el propio calor humano, el contacto de dos cuerpos. Era algo básico a la hora de aprender las nociones primordiales de supervivencia en un entorno helado pero, después de reconocer sus sentimientos, se sentía sofocada por la simple idea de desnudarse y pegar todo su cuerpo al de él. Era exactamente lo mismo que poco antes había podido imaginar vívidamente y que tanta vergüenza le había dado. Se llevó las manos a su rostro, totalmente rojo, pero no pudo evitar abrir un par de rendijas entre sus dedos para mirar fijamente el semblante serio e inerte del espadachín. Se había dicho a sí misma poco antes que no pararía hasta ver las mejillas de Zoro con un tono rojizo, así que tenía que hacer acopio de todo su valor para poder llegar a esa meta.

Bajó sus brazos de nuevo, y empezó a desnudarse. Se quitó las botas, y las dejó a un lado, pero se dejó los calcetines puestos. Retiró sus pantalones, se quitó la bufanda, el gorro, el abrigo, el chaleco y la camiseta interior que llevaba, y las colgó sobre la cuerda, para que también se calentasen. Tomó la manta, y la extendió sobre sus hombros, tapándose para que no se viese su piel desnuda. Sólo le quedaba una única prenda para retirar, pero estaba costándole mucho trabajo hacerlo. Había traspasado su propia línea desde el mismo momento en que comenzó a imaginar cosas subidas de tono, pero dejar sus senos al descubierto estaba a otro nivel. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, y con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir, se llevó las manos al cierre, lo abrió, y dejó caer el sostén al suelo, junto al fuego.

Seguía totalmente enrollada en la cálida manta. Suspiró profundamente, dejó salir todo el aire del interior de sus pulmones y se colocó frente al espadachín. Dejó caer poco a poco el trozo de tela, hasta dejar sus brazos al descubierto. Volvió a mirarse la herida, la cual no tenía muy buen aspecto. Su piel lisa se veía distorsionada por tres profundas líneas formadas por las zarpas del animal. Aún sangraban, aunque no copiosamente, pero la piel de alrededor lucía pálida, incluso tenía un ligero tono plateado. Tenía que hacer algún tipo de vendaje para cerrar lo máximo la herida y así evitar desangrarse. Miró a los lados, y observó, pensativa, el fular del espadachín.

\- Estoy segura de que Roronoa lo entenderá –

Se acercó hasta el tendedero y tomó el pañuelo, el cual utilizó a modo de venda. Lo enredó alrededor de su brazo y apretó fuertemente la herida, haciendo, finalmente, un nudo con los extremos. Volvió de nuevo a la posición original, a mirar a Zoro de forma fija. Necesitaba darse prisa, dejar, de una vez por todas, la timidez a un lado y salvarle la vida. Observó que su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa, su pecho apenas subía y bajaba.

Tashigi se puso de rodillas, justo frente a él. Dejó caer la manta sobre su cabeza, tapándola por completo, y comenzó a gatear sobre el cuerpo inerte de Zoro., que seguía helado como un témpano. Recorrió toda su figura, hasta que logró ponerse a la altura de su rostro. Volvió a suspirar de nuevo, estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Su labio inferior temblaba tanto, que comenzó a morderlo. Tragó saliva, ruidosamente, y tumbó su cuerpo sobre el del espadachín, entrando ambos en un íntimo contacto.

La capitana notó su vello de punta, por los nervios y por el frío que emanaba el cuerpo de Zoro. Agarró la manta con ambas manos, y coartó aún más el espacio entre ambos, que se encontraban completamente rodeados por ésta, evitando cualquier fuga de calor. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente, así que, tras un rato, Tashigi comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Zoro, con energía. Sus manos restregaban la piel de su compañero para activar el riego sanguíneo. Era un trabajo tedioso, minucioso y que requería una gran cantidad de tiempo, pero la capitana estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvarle la vida.

El frío y el hielo, que le habían traído buenos recuerdos después de lo ocurrido en _Punk Hazard,_ eran una tortura para ella en aquellos momentos. La lucha contra Monet había sido cruda, el frío había calado en su cuerpo, y el hielo de la mujer harpía casi le había costado su brazo izquierdo, pero todo había sido mucho más manejable que lo que estaba viviendo en aquella isla. Las inclemencias, en ese momento, no eran debidas a un usuario _logia_ al que podían derrotar, se debían al clima de la zona, duro y violento. En aquellas situaciones era cuando se percataba de lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser ese mar, de las situaciones tan desesperantes que podía evocar, por eso, no desfallecía en su tarea.

Después de un largo rato ayudando a Zoro a entrar en calor, salvándole de las garras de la muerte, su esfuerzo empezó a dar los primeros frutos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente desde que dejó la aldea, pero hacía tiempo que la noche oscura se había situado sobre ellos. Por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, y sentirse relajada, al notar la respiración regular del espadachín y un saludable tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo se había recuperado de la hipotermia gracias al trabajo de la capitana, su metabolismo se había reactivado y había vuelto a la normalidad, pero aun así, Tashigi no se separaba ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. De hecho, era incapaz de hacerlo.

Su mente aún se mostraba alerta, y, aunque le preocupa el hecho de que no hubiera despertado aun, sabía que Zoro era una persona que dormía mucho más de lo normal. Además, era totalmente de noche, lo cual era también normal, por tanto, teniendo en cuenta el ritmo circadiano. De hecho, Tashigi también se sentía completamente agotada después de todo lo ocurrido. Se incorporó levemente, y le observó de nuevo. No pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al ver el buen estado de su compañero, por fin podía acallar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que había estado ahogándola todo ese tiempo. La capitana dejó de situarse justo encima de él, para situarse a uno de sus lados. No iba a retirarse de su lado, pero tampoco se le antojaba necesario tener que estar, durante tanto tiempo, en una postura tan incómoda. Aún semi-incorporada, elevó su mano derecha, y acarició el rostro del espadachín, ligeramente, con la yema de sus dedos.

Los arrepentimientos habían dado paso a una nueva sensación, al intenso duelo interno que empezó a sentir en aquellos momentos. Había cruzado una línea interior aquella misma noche, había reconocido, gracias a una situación tan extrema, que sentía una atracción por él. Pero no era tan sencillo, sus mundos no eran simplemente diferentes, eran opuestos, así que cualquier tipo de sentimientos amorosos sólo traerían problemas. Tashigi sabía que tenía que asfixiar aquel incipiente cariño que estaba empezando a sentir por él, matar aquella fatal atracción que, una vez creciese, sólo le traería más problemas. Además, estaba obviando algo muy importante, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía él. Pero estaba segura de que no de la misma manera, que en ningún momento era algo recíproco. No pudo evitar entristecerse, era la primera vez que creía enamorarse, y todo estaba en su contra, todo había salido realmente mal. De sus ojos, empezaron a brotar unas incipientes lágrimas, que no dudó en retirarse rápidamente. Todo aquello no era posible, lo tenía asumido, pero aquella noche era suya, igual que lo sería aquel recuerdo que guardaría por siempre en su memoria, un recuerdo de aquella cueva, donde el tiempo parecía que se había parado, donde no importaba quién era cada uno.

Tashigi volvió a tumbarse y a acomodarse junto a Zoro. Enroscó sus piernas con las del chico, y abrazó su brazo derecho para volver a entrar en un contacto íntimo, a la vez que cómodo. La capitana se negaba a dormir, lo que quería era estar toda la noche despierta y poder velar por él en todo momento, pero los sobresaltos de aquel día la habían agotado. Su brazo herido le dolía, sus piernas estaban entumecidas después del ejercicio físico tan intenso que había realizado, las pocas energías que le quedaban, simplemente la abandonaban. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que realizaba por permanecer despierta, en tan solo unos minutos cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews tanto de esta historia como de Hinsa Skies, a los guest os lo digo por aquí, que no os puedo contestar, al resto lo intentaré hacer mañana por la mañana, hoy empiezo las clases en un rato y me va a resultar imposible. Además... se acercan tiempos de agobio máximo, intentaré seguir actualizando como hasta ahora, pero no os extrañéis si en alguna semana no subo nada, estaré hasta arriba. Pero bueno, ya se irá viendo. Espero que os hayan gustado los dos capítulos, son bastante largos esta vez ;) ¡Nos leeemos!_


	5. As cold as ice

La gran pira de fuego estaba prácticamente consumida. Apenas crepitaban unas pocas llamas entre la ceniza y los restos de madera, pero seguía siendo suficiente para calentar el ambiente alrededor de ambos espadachines, que seguían durmiendo a pesar de que ya habían despuntado los primeros rayos de sol.

Aun así, fue por poco tiempo, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Zoro. Se sentía más aletargado de lo normal, y, sobre todo, increíblemente desorientado. Sólo veía sobre él la grisácea piedra de las paredes de la cueva, algo con lo que no estaba, para nada, familiarizado. Se llevó la mano izquierda a su ojo y lo restregó, para ver si así lograba terminar de despertarse. Intentó recordar algo del día anterior, pero todo era demasiado confuso para él. Se acordaba de las palabras de burla de Tashigi, de su enfado y de la vasta extensión de nieve que había atravesado, pero sus recuerdos se enturbiaban a partir de ese momento. Se encontraba bien, a salvo, en buen estado, incluso había dormido como siempre, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el lugar que fuese?

Zoro intentó incorporarse, pero no fue capaz. Sintió su brazo derecho fuertemente atrapado, así que se giró para intentar liberarlo, y lo que vio ante sus ojos le hizo descomponerse. Tumbada junto a él, plácidamente dormida, se encontraba la capitana marine. De puro pánico, pues tampoco recordaba nada, tiró fuertemente de su brazo para liberarlo, modificando la postura de la chica. Zoro se alejó, bruscamente, de ella. Estaba desnuda junto a él en un lecho improvisado. El espadachín no podía quitar la mirada de su cuerpo, de sus senos torpemente tapados por su brazo derecho, sin dejar apenas nada a la imaginación. Bajó la vista, y se miró a sí mismo; sólo llevaba su ropa interior puesta, por lo demás, estaba tan desnudo como ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? ¡No lograba recordar nada! Estaba increíblemente confundido, en su cabeza todos los pensamientos llevaban el mismo derrotero. Para él, dos personas adultas, casi desnudas y tumbadas en el mismo lecho sólo podían haber terminado haciendo una única cosa. Pero era imposible, definitivamente imposible. ¿Y por qué imaginaba, precisamente, todo eso? Se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo helado. Estaba acostumbrado a manejar todas las situaciones, a ser él quien llevase la batuta, pero no había sucedido así esa vez, simplemente no sabía que había ocurrido. Se maldijo a sí mismo por imaginar aquellas cosas, y además con _ella._ Le resultaba imposible que una mujer tan pesada, cargante y, además, tan odiosamente parecida a Kuina, pudiese llegar a interesarle sexualmente, al menos lo suficiente como para imaginarse desnudo junto a ella practicando aquello que se negaba a nombrar, incluso en sus pensamientos. Además, la última vez que hablaron, había sido para pelear, como tantas veces. Ella le había humillado y él, con el rabo entre las piernas, había abandonado la aldea. ¿Cómo era posible que en esos momentos durmiese tan plácidamente, enroscada a él?

Zoro tragó saliva e intentó serenarse y pensar con la cabeza bien fría, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Era un tipo duro, impertérrito, el que siempre aportaba la cordura en su alocada tripulación. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para aquella situación tan extraña, y ella se la iba a dar. Se puso de cuclillas, y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, con extrema cautela. Alzó su mano derecha, y con su índice, tocó repetidas veces la mejilla de la chica, con todas las intenciones de despertarla.

\- Oi… oi… ¿Estás despierta? – Preguntó, un poco a la defensiva, mientras le subía las gafas hacia la parte superior de su cabeza, pues se había quedado dormida con ellas puestas.

Tashigi dormía plácidamente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Zoro, que comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía que hacer algo más si quería despertarla y obtener su merecida explicación.

\- Despierta _onna…_ ¡Despierta! – Repitió Zoro mientras cogía su mejilla y tiraba de ella, como solía hacer en incontables ocasiones con Luffy.

A pesar de que su rostro era el de una mujer con cierta madurez, debido a su juventud y a la forma de sus facciones, sus carrillos eran acolchados, por lo que el espadachín los agarró fácilmente, haciendo que, por defecto, se separasen los labios de la capitana. Del interior de la boca de Tashigi comenzó a manar un fijo hilo de saliva que acrecentó, aún más, los nervios de Zoro, que se separó bruscamente. Pero, finalmente, consiguió su propósito, una desorientada capitana empezó a incorporarse.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo, Smoker-san? –

\- ¿S-smoker…. San? –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? –

La voz de Zoro confundió a Tashigi, que unos segundos después recobró sus sentidos y empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido. La noche anterior había estado tan cansada que había dormido a pierna suelta, y se había despertado sólo porque Zoro la había obligado. Aún sentía sus músculos entumecidos, y su brazo le dolía más de lo esperado. Incluso notaba que su piel estaba más caliente de lo habitual. Intentó no darle mucha importancia a todo aquello, estaba segura de que sólo necesitaba descansar más y mejor.

\- ¡Qué haces Roronoa, no deberías moverte tan bruscamente! –

\- ¿S-se puede saber qué estás señalando… exactamente? –

En vez de mirar al espadachín, Tashigi apuntaba a la ropa apilada, pues sin gafas, le costaba trabajo ver dónde estaba exactamente. Ligeramente avergonzada, las tomó de su cabeza y se las puso para ver con nitidez.

\- ¡No deberías moverte así después de todo lo que pasó ayer! –

El rostro de Zoro se contrajo, y se alejó aún más de ella, ¿Qué era eso que había ocurrido por lo que no podía moverse bruscamente? Lo mirara por donde mirase, no podía pensar más que en una única cosa.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, _onna_! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué haces, precisamente TÚ aquí? –

\- ¿Qué hago aquí, dices? ¿Es que no recuerdas nada, idiota? –

\- Y-yo… ¡Claro que lo recuerdo todo! ¿Por quién me tomas? –

\- ¡Por un maldito inconsciente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre adentrarte solo en el bosque con tu pésimo sentido de la orientación? ¡Podías haber muerto en medio de esa horrible tormenta! –

Zoro dio un leve respingo, y comenzó a atar cabos. Rememoró perfectamente las burlas, el rostro de la chica que con una mueca de sorna se mofaba de él por la estrepitosa caída, y justo después su enfado y su deambular por el bosque. Así que no recordaba nada porque le había sorprendido una tormenta y había quedado atrapado por culpa de las inclemencias del clima. De repente, comenzó a sentirse terriblemente molesto, ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a salvarle precisamente ella? Esa era la palabra que más le molestaba, ¡salvar! Le había salvado esa mujer patosa, ruidosa y extremadamente cargante que se había burlado tantas veces de él, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Había quedado por encima de su persona!

\- Tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Nadie te necesita, y eso me incluye a mí! –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Tashigi se desencajase. Sabía que Zoro era brusco, algo inconsciente y que no solía medir sus palabras, pero aquello había sido desproporcionado. La capitana se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir una leve punzada, y se percató de que aún seguía semidesnuda aunque, por lo menos, no se había incorporado lo suficiente como para enseñar nada. Entre la desazón y la vergüenza, se envolvió completamente con la manta, dejando sólo su rostro al descubierto.

\- Ni que tú me importases, Roronoa – Contestó Tashigi, con un desdén que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió – Si no hubiera sido por mi burla, tú no hubieses caminado hacia la montaña. Si hubieras muerto, hubiese sido culpa mía, simplemente me he redimido, eso es todo –

\- ¿Quién dice que hubiera muerto, ah? ¡Estás suponiendo cosas! Siempre haces lo mismo, te precipitas –

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – Gritó Tashigi, que no daba crédito a la actitud del espadachín - ¡Mira, estoy cansada de ti y de tu actitud! ¿Es que no puedes admitir que te ha ayudado una mujer? ¿Tan difícil es, Roronoa? –

\- ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman! –

Aquella discusión fue más intensa de lo habitual. Tashigi sentía que parte de su interior se había hecho trizas, y lo que era peor, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había sentido la noche anterior, la sinceridad con la que había admitido sus propios sentimientos. En aquellos momentos se sentía débil, estúpida por haber sido tan ingenua y haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Por lo menos, agradecía que no pudiera leerle la mente, ni siquiera su corazón, así nunca se daría cuenta de la atracción que sentía por él. Zoro había valorado muy poco su ayuda, es más, casi la había despreciado, por lo que la capitana intentó desprenderse con más rapidez de aquellos tormentosos sentimientos. Se estrujó el interior de tal manera que hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para asfixiar esos incipientes sentimientos por él. No es que fuese sólo algo imposible desde el principio, es que, directamente, él no los merecía. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo único que sabía Tashigi es lo que Zoro dejaba entrever de sí mismo.

Por su parte, el espadachín seguía confundido por la hipotermia que había sufrido, y, aunque no lo demostrase, terriblemente avergonzado y confuso respecto a sus sentimientos. No podía seguir ahí, en ese agujero, junto a ella. Necesitaba tomar distancia, alejarse para poder pensar con nitidez, para poder aclarar esa maraña de sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento. Mientras seguía discutiendo con Tashigi, cogió la ropa, totalmente seca y todavía caliente por el calor de la hoguera, y se la puso lo más rápidamente que pudo.

\- Voy a por algo para desayunar, puedes aprovechar para vestirte –

\- ¡N-no hemos terminado de hablar! – Gritó la capitana, mientras veía a Zoro salir por el agujero de la cueva – En fin… la verdad que es buen momento para ello ahora que Roronoa no está –

Una vez en el exterior, Zoro guiñó su ojo debido a los rayos de sol que incidían fuertemente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve. El frío seguía siendo intenso, tanto que insensibilizaba la piel de sus mejillas, pero el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, no había ni rastro de la fuerte tormenta. Deseó fuertemente que el frío congelase su interior, que pusiese paz en aquella revuelta que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué le había alterado tanto aquella situación? ¿Por qué estaba tan sumamente enfadado? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, en Tashigi. Le resultaba imposible sacársela de la cabeza. Si la mera coincidencia había logrado alterarle, encontrarse en medio de una cueva, con ella, después de no recordar absolutamente nada, le trastornaba aún más. Comenzó a caminar, a duras penas por la capa de nieve en busca de algún animal para cazar. Aprovechó para poder poner algo de orden en el interior de su cabeza, algo de coherencia en aquel terrible caos. ¿Por qué le había dicho algo tan cruel como que nadie la necesitaba? Los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada, o, mejor dicho, la extraña situación que habitualmente compartían. No era un secreto para nadie que Tashigi lograba irritarle, sacarle de sus casillas y perturbarle como nadie antes jamás lo había hecho, y parecía que eso volvía a repetirse. No es que se sintiese incómodo con la idea de ser rescatado o ayudado por una mujer, le perturbaba que fuese precisamente _ella_. Vivían sumidos en una rivalidad tan infantil que lograban llevar hasta aquel tipo de situaciones tan serias al campo de lo esperpéntico. Pero eso no era lo peor, no, ¿Qué era aquella sensación de calidez que reconocía entre el resto de sentimientos? En el fondo podía decirse que se alegraba de haber sido rescatado por ella, incluso que se sentía orgulloso de su destreza y sus habilidades. Pero se negaba a admitirlo durante más de dos segundos seguidos, eso era totalmente impropio de él. Eso significaba que sentía algo por ella que no era irritación, cansancio, superioridad o soberbia, y se negaba a aceptar que la capitana podía despertar sus sentimientos más cálidos e íntimos, que tenía ese privilegio. Y no sólo eso, incluso había fantaseado con ella, y eso era lo que más le avergonzaba y lo que pretendía enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, a toda costa. Incluso alguien como él, tan increíblemente apático, indiferente, podía darse cuenta de que Tashigi había comenzado a interesarle. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente alarmado. Aquello no podía ser, aquello estaba mal, era un error. No había cabida al amor en aquella etapa de su vida, y menos con una mujer marine, con _esa_ mujer marine. Todavía estaba a tiempo, todavía era algo tan incipiente, tan efímero que podía matarlo sin apenas remordimientos o consecuencias.

En el interior de la cueva, Tashigi se había vestido con la rapidez que la caracterizaba. Guardó las mantas en el interior de la mochila, junto al resto de objetos, y utilizó la madera que quedaba para avivar la hoguera. Recordó que aún llevaba la comida que les había preparado Sanji, la cual estaba intacta, así que decidió avisar a Zoro para poder abandonar el lugar lo antes posible, la mañana no había empezado con buen pie para ella. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cueva, hizo aparición el espadachín, con una pila de troncos bajo su brazo derecho y agarrando con su otra mano una de las enormes patas del oso que había matado ella misma la noche antes.

\- ¿Lo has matado tú? –

\- ¿Quién si no, Roronoa? –

\- Lo suponía, ese corte era tan superficial que sólo lo podía haber hecho alguien tan débil como tú –

\- ¿D-d-d-d-de qué vas, eh? –

Zoro no contestó a aquella pregunta, pasó de largo, dejó a Tashigi a un lado y se sentó junto a la hoguera, sobre la cual puso más madera, para justo después comenzar a despellejar la pata del animal.

\- ¿Es que eres sordo? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿A caso he dicho algo que sea mentira? –

\- ¡No es cuestión de si es verdad o mentira! ¡Eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar! –

\- ¿Quieres un trozo? – Preguntó Zoro, que puso la carne a cocinar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, gracias! Se me ha quitado el apetito –

\- Como veas –

Tashigi metió la comida de Sanji en la mochila, de nuevo, y se la echó al hombro, para justo después salir hacia el exterior. Había metido en los bolsillos de su abrigo el mapa y el _log pose_ de la isla, así que los sacó y comenzó a orientarse para volver de vuelta a la aldea. Comenzó a caminar, a toda prisa, cuando volvió a pararse de nuevo. Suspiró, miró al cielo, y observó la vasta inmensidad de azul sobre su cabeza. No había ni un rastro de nubes, pero no podía aventurarse y dejar a Zoro solo, aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, ¿De qué habrían servido, si no, todas las inclemencias que había tenido que sufrir? El cielo estaba despejado, pero la tormenta podía aparecer de nuevo de buenas a primeras, y entonces nada habría tenido sentido. Aún más irritada, volvió a guardar los instrumentos y se sentó en una roca cercana a esperar.

No sabía muy bien si era por el cansancio, el enfado, la herida de su brazo, o un poco de todo, pero Tashigi no se sentía bien. Solía ser una chica repleta de energía, siempre al frente de muchas tareas, pero en esos momentos le costaba mantenerse firme, sólo le apetecía tumbarse y dormir. Además, a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, sentía un intenso frío, así que no podía dejar de tiritar. Tampoco podía mover el brazo a su antojo, notaba un fuerte escozor en la herida, mayor que el que había sentido antes. Comenzó a impacientarse y desesperarse, aquella sensación no le estaba gustando, la hacía sentir más débil de lo que ya le había hecho sentirse Zoro. Intentó flexionar el brazo, pero le resultaba casi imposible, ¿Cómo iba a empuñar su espada si ocurría algo? No podía, bajo ningún concepto, depender de que Zoro la ayudase o defendiese, y más después de todo lo que había ocurrido poco antes. Prefería sufrir el dolor más inhumano antes que volver a parecer una persona débil delante de él. Aquel Zoro había sido más frío de lo habitual, tan frío como el hielo de aquella isla, no entendía por qué había virado su actitud de aquella manera, pero sí tenía claro que había supuesto un punto de inflexión para la propia capitana, que ya estaba apuñalando sus propios sentimientos y mostrando la misma actitud hacia él, aunque eso le doliese aún más que la herida de su brazo.

Decidió echarle un vistazo a su herida, aunque fuese por encima y rápidamente. Tomó la manga de su abrigo y tiró hacia arriba con delicadeza, dejando a la vista el pañuelo de Zoro. Empezó a deshacer el nudo, cuando notó una presencia tras ella.

\- ¿Así que lo tenías tú, eh? –

\- ¡No me asustes de esa manera, Roronoa! –

\- Sólo los débiles se asustan así –

Tashigi volvía a estar increíblemente confundida, ¿A qué venían tantos comentarios incisivos e hirientes? No lograba entender nada. Aun así, ella ya había decidido su camino, su devenir, y eso conllevaba permanecer siempre estoica e impasible ante él.

\- Toma, no lo necesito, se me olvidó dártelo – Dijo Tashigi, duramente, mientras terminaba de deshacer el nudo y le lanzaba el pañuelo a Zoro, sin ni siquiera pararse a examinar la herida.

El espadachín notó el tono cortante de sus palabras, y, aunque pretendía precisamente con aquello distanciarse a toda costa de Tashigi, no podía evitar sentir una desazón en lo más profundo de su interior. Tomó el trozo de tela, y pudo observar que estaba manchado.

\- ¿Sangre? ¿De qué es esta sangre? –

La capitana se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Zoro, y comenzó a urgir una burda escusa a toda costa, no podía percatarse de que había sido herida por aquel animal, no podía permitirse que él tuviera un motivo más para llamarla débil.

\- ¿Q-qué querías? ¿Eh? Tenía que limpiar mi espada… y n-no lo iba a hacer con mi propia ropa –

\- ¿¡Lo estás diciendo en serio!? –

\- Totalmente, y vámonos, estoy cansada de perder el tiempo aquí contigo, en medio de la nada –

\- ¡S-serás! Más cansado estoy yo, créeme –

Tashigi no volvió a replicarle, no se encontraba ni con ánimos ni energía para ello. Además, no le había dado tiempo a examinar su herida, Zoro ni siquiera se había parado a comer, sólo había asado la carne para ir devorándola por el camino. La capitana no pudo evitar pensar que de verdad tenía ganas de perderla de vista cuando se apresuraba tanto. Aunque no había comido nada desde el día anterior, notó una pesadez en su estómago, como si lo estrangulasen, y lo mismo sucedía con su pecho. Si eso le hubiera sucedido apenas unos días antes, no hubiera entendido nada, pero en aquellos momentos sabía muy bien que todo ese malestar y esa tristeza que sentía eran producto del desdén, el rechazo y las burlas del espadachín. Siempre había pensado que las peores y más humillantes burlas eran las que un hombre podía hacerle por ser una mujer, pero en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de que la sensación podía ser incluso peor cuando las hacía el hombre del que había comenzado a enamorarse. Definitivamente no podía continuar así, muriendo poco a poco por dentro, tenía que plantarse y volver a ser la misma de siempre, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por matar aquellos sentimientos. Sacó de nuevo el mapa y el _log pose_ y comenzó a caminar, completamente orientada.

\- Sígueme y no te pierdas, la próxima vez no pienso buscarte, pues no será culpa mía –

\- Tsk, si tanto insistes, te dejaré el gusto de dirigirnos –

Zoro permaneció unos pasos tras Tashigi, que había enmudecido por completo. Se llevó las manos tras el cuello, e intentó caminar lo más despreocupadamente posible, pero no era capaz, el silencio de la capitana le atormentaba. Le resultaba increíble echar de menos sus palabras de enfado, su voz aguda y estridente, sus gritos, sus gemidos, sus conocimientos sobre espadas, su entusiasmo, su efusividad. ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle todo eso de ella? ¿Había sido así siempre y se daba cuenta ahora que la veía caminar en el más riguroso silencio? Pero aquello tenía que ser así, se repetía Zoro constantemente. La distancia entre ellos se había reducido peligrosamente, sus mundos coqueteaban de forma arriesgada, amenazando con cruzar, constantemente, una línea que les separaba de toda una ristra de problemas. El espadachín volvió la vista hacia el frente y la observó mientras caminaba. Deseaba poder ponerse a su altura y hacerla enfurecer, sacar a la luz aquella fiera que tanto le gustaba y con la que tanto disfrutaba cada vez que se encontraban. Pero no podía, no debía seguir alimentando aquellos sentimientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, y que en última instancia podían hacer peligrar la integridad de aquellos que se encontraban a alrededor de ambos. Además, si sólo era él quien se sentía así, el dolor podría llegar a ser irreparable. No quería construir castillos en el aire, y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que una mujer le atraía, y le fascinaba tanto como lo había hecho Kuina, le estaba resultando muy difícil no hacerlo.

Zoro y Tashigi se encontraron con una mañana agradable y despejada, aunque la capa de nieve era tan gruesa que les impedía avanzar a buen paso. La aldea estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, iba a tomarles horas llegar y, aunque caminar en aquellas condiciones era agotador, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para proponer hacer una parada. El ambiente era tenso, podía estallar en cualquier momento. La distancia entre los dos espadachines era evidente, y a cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba más y más, haciéndose insalvable. Las horas pasaban con lentitud, pero aunque resultase paradójico, también rápidamente, a su manera. Era cierto que la tensión era incómoda, pero las leves y fugaces miradas que se dedicaban en aquel entorno tan íntimo, sin que el otro se percatase, eran suficiente para que ninguno de los dos quisiese llegar a su destino. Después de la firme determinación de ambos a mantenerse alejados por todos los problemas y prejuicios a los que tendrían que enfrentarse, a las incertidumbres y dudas, una simple y fugaz mirada podía significarlo todo.

Pero el tiempo, a pesar de la subjetividad, pasa de forma impasible para todos, y ellos no eran la excepción. Tras caminar durante horas, por fin vislumbraron el lago congelado y las primeras casas de la aldea. Tashigi se encontraba agotada, algo que no era habitual en ella. No sabía ni cómo seguía en pie, desde hacía rato las fuerzas la habían abandonado. Sus piernas estaban agarrotadas, y sentía un frío tan intenso que le hacía tiritar y castañear los dientes. Pero lo peor era la herida de su brazo, que le dolía de forma aguda y penetrante. Estaba deseando llegar para poder limpiarla y desinfectarla, tomar algún analgésico y dormir en una cama cálida. Aquella salida le había robado todas sus fuerzas, además de los ánimos y los sentimientos.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a las primeras casas del lugar. Los niños y los aldeanos corrieron a alertar a sus compañeros, que seguían empecinados en encontrar a Zoro. Todos se encontraban allí, sanos y salvos, al igual que Zoro y Tashigi.

\- ¡Zorooooo! ¡Qué alegría poder verte sano y salvo! – Comenzó a llorar Usopp, que corrió hasta tirarse sobre los brazos de su compañero.

\- ¡Zoro, maldito! ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes alguna herida? Vamos, te haré un reconocimiento – Dijo Chopper, que comenzó a tirar de su pierna derecha.

\- _Shishishishi,_ ¡Sabía que no te ocurriría nada, Zoro! –

Sus compañeros se arremolinaron alrededor de él, incluso Sanji se alegraba de volver a verle, aunque no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Nami, una vez comprobó que Zoro estaba a salvo, se giró para agradecer a la capitana lo que había hecho.

\- Tashigi-chan, ¡tenemos tanto que agradecerte! –

\- N-no…n-no es nada –

\- ¿Tashigi…chan? –

\- Estoy muy cansada… y-yo… lo siento, pero necesito descansar –

La capitana no se encontraba bien, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, y notó que su piel ardía, y eso la confundió. Sentía un frío penetrante, pero su piel estaba increíblemente caliente. Caminó unos pasos sobre la nieve ante la atenta mirada de todos, cuando de repente, su cuerpo colapsó y cayó desmayada sobre el frío manto helado que cubría el lugar.


	6. The silvery glow

El cuerpo inerte de Tashigi se hundió en la nieve, haciendo un ruido sordo. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del golpe, cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo ya estaba inconsciente. Aquel no era el final esperado, bajo ningún concepto ninguno de los presentes esperaba recibir a alguno de los dos en ese estado. Sanji, velozmente, y visiblemente preocupado, corrió hasta el cuerpo de Tashigi y lo cogió gentilmente entre sus brazos. Retiró, con torpeza, los restos de nieve de su ropa y de su rostro, momento en el que se percató de que la piel de la capitana ardía.

-¡C-chopper! Creo que esto es malo, Tashigi-chan tiene una fiebre altísima -

Nami y el pequeño doctor corrieron hacia su compañero, que se encontraba de rodillas sobre la nieve. Alrededor de ellos comenzó a agregarse toda una multitud de personas, formada por el resto de los _Mugiwara,_ un grupo de aldeanos y algunos marines del G5 que intentaban, desesperados, llegar a alguna solución para ayudar a Tashigi. Pero, quien no se había acercado hasta el nutrido corrillo, y veía todo a unos pasos de distancia, era Zoro, que estaba demasiado confundido para reaccionar.

-Necesitamos llevarla a la casa para poder hacerle un examen a fondo, tiene que haber una razón fisiológica que explique esta fiebre tan alta -

-Oye, Chopper... ¿Qué es ese rasgón en la manga de su abrigo? Parece que hay sangre - Apuntó Nami, que tomó gentilmente el brazo izquierdo de Tashigi e introdujo sus dedos en las aberturas hechas por las zarpas del oso.

Zoro se mostraba atento, aun en la distancia. Tragó saliva y casi por instinto se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando apenas un trozo de tela de su pañuelo, manchado de abundante sangre reseca y cuarteada. Le había mentido, no era sangre de aquel oso que había matado, era la suya propia, que procedía de una herida originada en la contienda.

Nami, con delicadeza pero decididamente, terminó de rasgar la tela de la manga del abrigo, dejando el brazo de la capitana sólo protegido por la manga de su chaleco. Nami volvió a repetir la acción hasta dejar el brazo de Tashigi totalmente desnudo.

-P-pero... ¿Qué demonios es esto? -

La herida tenía un aspecto horrible. Se podían apreciar perfectamente las hendiduras que había producido la garra del animal al hundirse en la piel de la capitana. El profundo arañazo aun seguía fresco, podía verse la sangre correr, aunque incipientemente, por el brazo de la chica. Pero eso no era lo más extraño y confuso, la zona había adquirido un brillante tono plateado que amenazaba con extenderse al resto del cuerpo.

-Oi, Chopper ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo así? Su brazo se está volviendo de color gris-

-N-no... no sé qué es esto, Sanji... es la primera vez que lo veo. Es como... una especie de infección, si no me equivoco. Parece ser que se infectó a la hora de hacerse esta herida -

-No hay tiempo que perder, voy corriendo hacia nuestra cabaña, no es bueno que mi preciosa Tashigi-chan siga sobre la nieve -

-¡Tienes razón, vamos Sanji, cogeré mis instrumentos y haré todo lo posible por ayudarla! -

El cocinero se levantó y corrió con presteza hacia el edificio donde se alojaban, seguido de Chopper y de todos los hombres del G5 que allí se encontraban, que lloraban desconsoladamente debido al terror y a la impotencia que sentían en aquellos momentos. Algunos aldeanos se dispersaron, otros siguieron a Sanji, pero hubo una cantidad que permaneció en el lugar, expectantes ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Oye Zoro... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -

La voz de Nami era increíblemente seria, al igual que su semblante. Sabía que Zoro no era atento con las cosas que no le interesaban, que era despreocupado y que tenía una estúpida rivalidad con Tashigi, pero, ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado su despreocupación? Nami sabía que, a pesar de todo, no era de los que rehuían y no ayudaban a una persona en peligro, fuera quien fuese. Estaba confundida, puede que Tashigi se hubiese herido antes de encontrar a Zoro pero, ¿En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él no se había dado cuenta absolutamente de nada?

-No lo sé, acabo de enterarme yo también-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad no sabías nada? ¡Es imposible! ¿Has visto cómo se encontraba Tashigi-chan? ¡Apenas podía moverse! -

-¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Ella no dijo nada! -

-¿Crees que ella te iba a decir algo, idiota? ¡Nunca te diría nada por esa estúpida rivalidad que tenéis! ¡Tú tampoco lo harías! Tenías que haber observado más -

Nami se encontraba furiosa, la vida de una persona estaba en peligro. Tashigi era una oficial del ejército, pero eso para ella no significaba nada. Nami no podía evitar recordar a su madre en aquellos momentos, los paralelismos entre ambas mujeres marine. Ambas eran luchadoras, gentiles y amables, por eso le dolía, de una manera particular, la situación que estaba viviendo Tashigi. No esperó contestación de Zoro, el cual le había decepcionado. Se giró, y siguió al resto de sus compañeros, que se dirigían también hacia la cabaña de madera donde Chopper estaba tratando a la capitana.

Zoro apenas se movió, estaba tan confuso que primero tenía que poner sus ideas en orden. Volvió a introducir la mano en su abrigo, y sacó su pañuelo. Lo miró detenidamente, lo apretó con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como ella cogería la ropa de alguien que se encontraba indefenso para limpiar su espada? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que era algo totalmente impropio de ella? Había estado tan absorto en sus miedos, inseguridades y en identificar y aislar sus sentimientos, que apenas se había fijado en ello. Había visto el cadáver del animal, su brazo vendado, las manchas de sangre, el rasgón en su abrigo, y no había sido capaz de relacionar todo aquello. No podía evitar avergonzarse de sí mismo, sobre todo porque siempre solía ser él quien se fijaba en los detalles, en las particularidades, por lo que identificaba los problemas con increíble rapidez dando certeros análisis. Había errado totalmente, le habían confundido sus sentimientos, los cuales se había empeñado en desterrar a todas costa, y eso podía costarle la vida a Tashigi. Él no quería sentir nada por ella, pero no a ese coste, no con la muerte de la capitana. De repente, entendió perfectamente qué le había llevado a la chica a aventurarse en aquella búsqueda para encontrarle, él también comenzó a sentir una fuerte sensación de angustia en el pecho. Sintió que era responsable de lo que le había ocurrido, que si la hubiese ayudado algo se podía haber solucionado.

 _-¿Crees que ella te iba a decir algo, idiota? ¡Nunca te diría nada por esa estúpida rivalidad que tenéis! ¡Tú tampoco lo harías! Tenías que haber observado más -_

Las palabras de Nami se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Esa misma mañana, esa rivalidad se había recrudecido hasta niveles insospechados, Zoro la había utilizado para alejarla de él todo lo posible, para no intimar con ella e incrementar aún más sus sentimientos. Para asesinar ese incipiente cariño y atracción que había empezado a sentir y a admitir por ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esa estúpida rivalidad los había alejado tanto que podía hacerlo de forma definitiva, esa estúpida rivalidad podía llevarse la vida de Tashigi de aquel mundo. Él también tenía que hacer algo, al igual que lo había hecho ella. Sabía que tenía más limitaciones, él no era médico, pero pondría todo de su parte.

Reanudó la marcha y caminó hasta la cabaña, que estaba increíblemente concurrida. Tuvo dificultades para entrar, pero todos cedían el paso cuando se percataron de quién se trataba. Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta y entró a través de ella hacia la estancia principal del lugar, donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros y miembros del G5.

-¿En qué habitación están? -

-¡Ah, Zoro! Por fin apareces – Dijo Usopp, que examinaba algunos de los juguetes de Claus junto a Franky y a Luffy.

-Chopper y el resto se encuentran en la segunda planta – Le informó Robin, que se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro.

-¡Pero no te pierdas, Zoro-san! Después de subir encontrarás dos pasillos, debes girar hacia la izquierda, y después entrar en la segunda habitación a la derecha, _Yohohohoho-_

 _-_ Está bien, está bien - Masculló el espadachín, que se encontraba increíblemente nervioso.

Caminó a través de la estancia y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió en completo silencio, sólo podía escuchar el tintineo de sus espadas al entrechocar entre sí y lo poco que llegaba a sus oídos de las voces de sus compañeros. A pesar de las indicaciones de Brook, terminó perdiéndose, y tras abrir varias habitaciones, dio con aquella donde parte de sus compañeros asistían a la capitana. Todos se giraron al escuchar el quejido de la puerta al abrirse. Zoro vio en su interior una cama completamente vacía, y a cada lado, en completo silencio, a Sanji y al vice-almirante Smoker, ambos haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no fumar en el interior de aquella sala. En una mesa cercana, se encontraban Chopper y Claus, que examinaban los libros de medicina que tenían en aquella aldea.

-Sólo es el _kuso marimo_ – Dijo Sanji, con desdén, mientras jugueteaba con su paquete de cigarrillos - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tú tienes la culpa de todo -

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no la he herido! -

-¡Tú debiste protegerla! ¡Incluso con tu vida si hubiera sido necesario! -

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, cocinero de tres al cuarto! ¡Yo no soy tan caballeroso como tú!

-¡Y por eso puede que Tashigi-chan muera! Si eso sucede, te patearé hasta matarte -

-Yo no la he herido, ¡Yo no sabía nada de esa herida, idiota! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -

-¡Vosotros dos, ya basta de gritos! -

La habitación conectaba con un pequeño cuarto de baño del cual aparecieron Nami y Elin, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una desmayada Tashigi. Habían limpiado todo su cuerpo y le habían puesto ropa limpia después de que Chopper suturase la herida. Sanji permaneció en silencio, se levantó, rápidamente, y tomó con delicadeza a Tashigi entre sus brazos, para después tumbarla, suavemente, sobre la cama, todo ante la dura mirada de Smoker, y también de Zoro.

-No es necesario que haya tanta gente aquí dentro-

-¡Oye, Humitos, tú serás un vicealmirante, pero aquí eso no significa nada! - Contestó Nami a Smoker mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice - Tashigi-chan ha enfermado mientras buscaba a uno de nuestros compañeros, ¡Es nuestro deber ayudarla! Además, ella es una buena persona, no podríamos dejarla abandonada nunca -

-Esta tregua momentánea es ridícula, sólo nos está trayendo problemas -

-Como sea, el único que puede hacer algo por Tashigi es Chopper- Cortó Nami la conversación, de manera tajante – No es tiempo para peleas ahora, tenemos que hacer todo lo que ordene Chopper, ¿Entendido? -

Smoker no añadió nada más, ni el resto de los _Mugiwara._ Los dos fumadores volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, Nami y Elin acomodaron a Tashigi en la cama, para después aplicarle paños fríos sobre la piel para bajar la fiebre, y Zoro se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca de la cama. Un rato después, Claus se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hasta Tashigi, para tomar su brazo y examinarlo con cuidado.

-Hacía tantos años que no veía una herida así que casi no lo recordaba - Suspiró el anciano, mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de la capitana.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata, abuelo?-

-Desde que no necesitamos cazar gracias a la ganadería, la pesca controlada y al comercio de carne y otros productos con otras islas, los casos han desaparecido. Lo que sufre Tashigi-chan es una infección que los antiguos llamaban _el fulgor plateado -_

-Un nombre bonito para una enfermedad extraña - Dijo Nami, irónicamente - ¿Cómo es que vuelve a aparecer después de tanto tiempo?

-Se ha infectado por el ataque de un animal, presumiblemente por la forma de la herida, seguramente por el ataque de la zarpa de uno de los osos gigantes que viven alrededor de la ladera de la gran montaña -

-Pero... ¿Es una infección, no? La herida en sí no produce una infección -

-Es cierto... pero en esta isla habita un microorganismo que es el que produce la enfermedad. Es autóctono de la zona, necesita temperaturas extremadamente bajas y un huésped para crecer, y siempre suelen ser los osos pardos, que son inmunes a sus efectos, pero si un humano contrae la infección y no se trata debidamente... produce la muerte -

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron Nami, Elin y Sanji al unísono.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -

-¡No sabía que existiese una enfermedad tan horrible en la isla, abuelo! -

-Bueno, eso es porque es el primer caso después de 50 años. Como ya os dije, cada vez tenemos menos contacto con los animales salvajes de la isla, y además contamos con mejores armas, sobre todo para luchar a distancia -

-Pero, entonces... existe una cura, ¿No? -

-Sí existe una cura, pero...-

-Sabía que tenía que haber algún pero-

-Pero no se sintetiza desde hace años, ni siquiera tenemos la planta con el principio activo-

-Pero está en esta isla, ¿No?-

-Sí, claro que crece en esta isla -

-¡Entonces sólo tenemos que buscarla! -

-Nami... no es tan sencillo-

Por primera vez, Chopper hizo intervención en aquella conversación. Cogió entre sus manos el libro que estaba leyendo y saltó de la silla, para después caminar en dirección a Nami, a la cual le extendió la lectura, mostrándole un burdo mapa de la isla.

-Los aldeanos llaman a la planta _la flor de oro_ porque sólo crece cuando recibe una gran cantidad de energía solar, además de por el brillante color amarillo de sus numerosos pétalos e, irónicamente, en contraposición a la fatídica infección. Por desgracia, sólo existe un lugar en esta isla que nunca está cubierto por las nubes de tormenta, un único lugar donde el sol incide constantemente sobre esta planta... el pico de la montaña más alta del lugar - Explicó el pequeño médico señalando el mapa dibujado en el antiguo libro – Hace años que nadie ve esa planta... si se encuentra en algún lugar, es justo ahí -

-¿Entonces a qué esperamos? ¡Subamos ahí arriba y cojamos todas las flores que sean necesarias! - Gritó Sanji, más animado, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Eso no es posible, y menos en esta época del año -

-¿¡C-claus-san!? -

-Es por la _Gran Helada_ -

-Así es, Smoker-kun - Comenzó a explicar el anciano – Como ya sabéis, el clima ahora mismo es totalmente impredecible, salvo para esta señorita de aquí – Continuó el juguetero mientras apuntaba a Nami - Ahora mismo el cielo está despejado, pero en cuestión de minutos eso puede cambiar. Mientras más cerca se encuentra uno de la masa de nubes, más riesgo corre su vida cuando se desata la _Gran Helada –_

\- P-pero… ¡Yo no puedo dejar morir a un paciente! ¿Qué sería de mí como médico? –

\- ¡No vamos a dejar abandonada a Tashigi-chan a su suerte! Ella arriesgó su vida por el _kuso marimo,_ se lo debemos –

\- Puede… puede que podamos hacer algo –

Nami dejó el paño sobre la vasija de agua helada y retomó la conversación junto al resto de personas de la sala. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a andar de acá para allá, pensativa. Escudriñaba cada rincón de su cabeza para llegar a la solución más óptima, pero todas se le antojaban una auténtica locura.

-No sé por qué estoy proponiendo precisamente yo esto, pero… si puedo hacer de guía, puede que exista una oportunidad para llegar sanos y salvos a la cima – Explicó Nami, parándose en seco en el centro de la habitación – Sólo yo puedo predecir el clima, cuándo se aproximará un nuevo brote de la _Gran Helada_. Si tenemos tiempo suficiente, podríamos refugiarnos antes de que nos sorprendiese, y podríamos aprovechar los periodos de calma para poder llegar al pico de la montaña –

\- ¡Esa parece una buena idea, Nami-swan! Pero… ¿Y si no encontramos un refugio? –

\- Ese… ese es el problema… Claus-san, ¿Existen mapas detallados de la montaña? ¿Textos en los que se expliquen dónde encontrar refugio? –

\- Pues… creo que sí, pero… será una tarea dura elaborar una ruta en tan poco tiempo –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Cómo de rápido avanza la enfermedad? –

\- Según los casos documentados en este libro, teniendo en cuenta que la infección se produjo ayer y utilizando los datos que he obtenido al examinarla… no más de cuatro días – Explicó Chopper, apesadumbrado – Cuando pase ese tiempo, todo su cuerpo se habrá vuelto de ese color gris plateado y sus órganos dejarán de funcionar por la septicemia –

\- Eso es muy poco tiempo teniendo en cuenta que debemos organizar una ruta e ir a la cima de la montaña y regresar a la aldea, pero… ¡Tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo! –

\- ¡Sí! –

\- ¡Nami-swaaaaan! ¡Yo escalaré todas las montañas del mundo para estar contigo! ¡Te acompañaré! –

\- A mí me gustaría ir, Nami, además soy un reno… pero no puedo dejar a un paciente solo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado –

\- Yo iré, mujer pirata. Tashigi es mi subordinada, no puedo dejar, simplemente, que la salvéis vosotros –

\- ¡Qué horror! Un vice-almirante de la marina, pero… en fin, qué le vamos a hacer, tiene sentido –

\- Yo también voy –

De repente, la voz de Zoro interrumpió aquella conversación. Todos se giraron y observaron la figura del espadachín, recostada sobre la pared, cercana a la cama. Parecía que dormía, pero escuchaba todo atentamente, sin perder ni una sola palabra. Abrió su único ojo, y miró de manera desafiante a todos, sabía que, después de lo ocurrido, de su imprudencia, no era bien recibido allí.

\- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! ¡Sólo serías una maldita carga para nosotros! – Gritó Sanji, enfurecido, mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Tú no eres quien lo decide –

\- ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Por tu culpa Tashigi-chan está en ese estado! ¡Si no hubieras sido un cabeza hueca, Tashigi estaría sana y salva en estos momentos! –

\- ¡Te vuelvo a repetir que yo no la ataqué! ¡Ella ya estaba así cuando yo desperté! –

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Si no te hubieras ido de esa manera, ella no hubiera sentido la obligación de ayudarte, maldito estúpido! –

\- ¡¿SOIS IDIOTAS LOS DOS O QUÉ?! ¡DEJAD DE GRITAR, TENEMOS UNA ENFERMA EN LA SALA! – Zanjó Nami el asunto mientras les propinaba un fuerte puñetazo a cada uno – Zoro es fuerte, así que no está mal que venga –

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE, NAMI-SWAN? –

\- Pero… siempre y cuando se mantenga a mi lado, sin moverse un centímetro para no perderse –

-¡Oye, de qué vas, maldita! –

De repente, todo el mundo comenzó a hablar entre sí, elevando, considerablemente, el volumen en el interior de la habitación. La situación era tensa y delicada, estaba en peligro la vida de una persona, y la única solución que aparecía en el horizonte era todo un reto difícil de perpetrar. Además, el ofrecimiento de Zoro había sido de lo más inesperado, todos sabían, de sobra, que la relación entre los dos espadachines no era precisamente idílica, pero de alguna manera mantenían una especie de conexión que les obligaba a ayudarse mutuamente. Ellos sabían bien de qué se trataba, aunque para el resto todavía fuera un misterio.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pongamos un poco de orden! – Alzó Nami la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos – Vale, recapitulando toda la información… tenemos un equipo de búsqueda conformado por Sanji-kun, Zoro, el vice-almirante Smoker y esta estupenda servidora. Por otro lado, Chopper, Claus-san y Elin-chan se encargarán de cuidar a Tashigi-chan. Pero necesitamos trazar nuestra ruta, y para ello es necesario estudiar todos los libros y mapas de la aldea, ¡No hay tiempo que perder, vamos! –

\- ¡Sí! –

\- Zoro, tú espera –

El espadachín no había vuelto a abrir la boca, pero se sorprendió al ver que Nami se dirigía expresamente hacia él. Permaneció quieto, de pie y expectante ante la chica, que parecía tener algo en mente.

\- Creo… creo que tú deberías quedarte aquí –

\- ¿QUÉEEE? ¡Eso no es posible, Nami-swan! –

\- ¡Déjame hablar, Sanji-kun! – Gritó la chica, que estaba tan cansada de las interrupciones de Sanji que volvió a golpearle de nuevo – Necesitamos que Elin-chan nos ayude con las lecturas, ella y Claus-san son los que nos proporcionarán los libros, no pueden quedarse aquí. Por otra parte, aunque Chopper sea el médico, es demasiado inteligente para que prescindamos de él, su ayuda será crucial para avanzar más rápido, y Zoro… Zoro es un idiota –

\- ¡A qué viene ese insulto tan gratuito! –

\- ¡Cómo que gratuito! ¡Tú no has leído un libro en tu vida! Sólo piensas en dormir y en entrenar, ¿De verdad crees que nos ayudarás en algo? ¡Tú mejor quédate aquí, haciendo guardia! No es tan diferente a lo que haces habitualmente. Sólo tienes que vigilar que Tashigi-chan no empiece a respirar de forma rara, a tener más fiebre y esas cosas. Si fuese necesario, Chopper no estaría muy lejos –

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero volvió a callar de nuevo. No le importaba cómo, sólo quería ayudar, aunque era cierto que él no aportaría mucho leyendo aquellos libros espesos e interminables, y sí era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a velar por la integridad de todos, siempre vigilante.

\- Haz lo que quieras, bruja del demonio – Contestó el espadachín, escuetamente, mientras se quitaba las espadas y se sentaba en el suelo, junto a la cama.

\- Vamos, Sanji-kun, el resto está esperando –

\- Como mi preciosa Tashigi-chan empeore, te juro que te mato, _kuso marimo_ –

Justo después, lo último en escucharse fue el fuerte portazo que dio Sanji, que dejó paso a un penetrante silencio en aquella sala. Zoro volvió a dejar sus espadas sobre la pared y se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo, pero en un último momento cambió de parecer. Observó la silla junto a la cama, en la que había estado sentado Sanji poco antes. Se acercó a ella, la retiró un poco y se sentó, cruzando sus brazos. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, aunque, en realidad no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar. No podía evitar sentirse en guerra consigo mismo cada vez que observaba el rostro de la capitana, con sus mejillas y su frente completamente rojas por la fiebre. Sentía que se había comportado como un auténtico idiota, ¿Había sido su burla motivo suficiente para tener que irse, sin ningún rumbo en mente? Eso también le producía una fuerte vergüenza ya que, en realidad, nunca había pretendido irse muy lejos y desconectar de todos, simplemente se había perdido como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez en un entorno completamente hostil que le había atrapado por completo y que casi le había matado.

Tenía que reconocer las agallas de Tashigi para buscarle en esas condiciones, aunque, no podía evitar preguntarse si se había aventurado a una búsqueda de esa magnitud sólo por valentía, ¿Quizás, también, por remordimientos? ¿Por candidez? Todo eso encajaba con la personalidad de la chica, pero había algo que seguía sin cuadrarle. Todo aquello tenía un punto justo de irracionalidad que sólo podía perpetrarse cuando sientes que vas a perder a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿Acaso ella se sentía así? Aunque a Zoro le costaba admitirlo, en él sí gobernaba esa cierta irracionalidad que le había llevado a querer escalar una montaña sólo para conseguir un puñado de flores.

Se inclinó hacia delante y observó el rostro durmiente de la capitana. Notaba que respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos no parecía sufrir dolor intenso, sus facciones no se encontraban contraídas, su faz lucía relajada. Zoro levantó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta la frente de la chica. Apoyó completamente la palma y se percató de la fiebre tan alta que sufría. Retiró la mano de golpe, y buscó, sin apenas dilación, la vasija con el agua fría y el paño, el cual volvió a humedecer para justo después restregarlo por el rostro de la capitana. Hasta él, que no tenía ni idea de medicina, sabía que esa temperatura no era normal. Volvió a humedecerlo y lo dejó sobre su frente, para justo después volver a sentarse de brazos cruzados. La impotencia comenzó a apoderarse de él, pocas veces se había sentido como un completo inútil, y esa era una de ellas. No duró mucho tiempo en aquella postura, se sentía tan impaciente que se levantó de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, intentando hacer algo de tiempo. Eso era impropio de él, alguien que siempre permanecía tranquilo, a la espera del mejor momento para actuar. ¿Tanto había logrado perturbarle esa situación que se comportaba de manera opuesta a como solía hacer?

En una de tantas vueltas, se fijó en el libro que había estado leyendo Chopper poco antes. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió leerlo para desconectar un rato y relajarse. No era muy habitual ver a Zoro con un libro entre las manos, si alguno de sus compañeros hubiera estado delante, se hubiera sorprendido enormemente. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, y comenzó a leer por la hoja en la que se había quedado su compañero.

- _Poco sabíamos antiguamente, por desgracia, de este mal que se llevaba a nuestros mejores cazadores, a nuestras mejores luchadoras, en definitiva, a nuestros mejores guerreros. Siempre aparece tras la herida provocada por las garras o las fauces de un oso, lobo, zorro u cualquier otro animal salvaje que vive en las profundidades de la cruda taiga invernal. La enfermedad comienza a dar la cara a partir de las 12-36h después de producirse el trauma. La herida empieza a volverse de color plateado y el paciente muestra debilidad, respiración dificultosa y fiebre alta. Siempre hemos lamentado las bajas de nuestros mejores guerreros, hasta que el eminente médico y científico Robert Hansen III caracterizó la enfermedad y encontró una cura con la ayuda del excelente botánico Montblanc Noland –_

Zoro leía atentamente los escritos a mano de aquel antiguo y ajado libro. Contaban la historia pasada de la aldea durante la epidemia del _Fulgor Plateado,_ el drama humano que había supuesto la muerte de tanta gente en una población tan pequeña y con necesidad de buenos y habilidosos cazadores. La hambruna y la miseria habían hecho mella durante largos años, todo porque no podían permitirse perder más vidas durante la caza y la recolección de alimentos. Pero tuvieron un golpe de suerte, durante una de las _Grandes Heladas,_ que azotaban anualmente el lugar, una tripulación de exploradores llegó a _Milied_ , capitaneada por Montblanc Noland, el famoso botánico al que llamaban _Noland el mentiroso_. Zoro se sorprendió al encontrar, de nuevo, referencias de aquel hombre que había estado en _Jaya_ y en _Green Bit_. Continuó leyendo, y se percató de la estrecha relación que empezaron a compartir Montblanc Noland y Robert Hansen III. Entre ellos nació una amistad y una compatibilidad tan estrecha, que tras numerosas investigaciones conjuntas lograron averiguar qué producía la enfermedad y cómo curarla.

\- _La infección está producida por un microorganismo que produce una toxina que es la que confiere el característico color plateado al entrar en el interior de las células afectadas. La bacteria en cuestión es un parásito que sólo puede crecer a temperaturas extremadamente bajas y necesita un hospedador que le proporcione moléculas esenciales para su supervivencia. El sistema inmune del ser humano no puede limitar el crecimiento y la expansión de la infección, por eso la víctima termina falleciendo de una septicemia. La única cura que se ha encontrado proviene de una sustancia que se obtiene al machacar las raíces de_ La flor de oro _, una hermosa y extremadamente rara planta que sólo se encuentra en el pico de la montaña más alta de la isla -_

Para Zoro aquella información era tan técnica y específica que apenas podía entenderla. Quería calmar su ánimo, pero eso no ayudaba. Cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesilla que había junto a la cama, y observó de nuevo a Tashigi. Seguía profundamente dormida, pero, de vez en cuando, movía levemente la cabeza, algo agitada. El espadachín volvió a tocar su frente, y se percató de que la fiebre había bajado, aunque era apenas imperceptible. Retiró el paño húmedo, y lo dejó de nuevo en el interior de la vasija. Rozó, tibiamente con sus dedos la piel mojada del rostro de la capitana, mientras volvía a hundirse en aquel mar de sentimientos que tanto le estaban confundiendo.

La amarga culpabilidad que sentía era cada vez mayor, le oprimía el pecho con cada vez más fuerza. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Sanji retumbando en el interior de su cabeza. Tenía razón, él tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, él y su estúpida rivalidad con ella que les había llevado a complicar la situación hasta aquel extremo. Y lo peor de esa culpabilidad eran esos sentimientos que no podía arrancarse por mucho que se lo propusiese. Verla así, en ese estado tan crítico, le hacía darse cuenta de cuán difícil le iba a resultar dejar de sentir algo por ella, esa situación sólo hacía que sus sentimientos fueran más intensos, que encarase aquella realidad que no era capaz de enfrentar. Los remordimientos y la culpa que sentían habían llegado a tal punto, que comenzaron a envenenar su mente. Sentía que no tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera a acercarse a ella. Retiró sus dedos, su mano, y dejó de acariciar el rostro de la capitana. Ni siquiera podía permanecer sentado a su lado, después de todo, no podía dejar de pensar de qué él tenía realmente la culpa.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó lejos, apoyado sobre la pared, pero vigilante de que no empeorase. Ese iba a ser su lugar a partir de ahora, lejos, distante, apenas presente, así no habría ni una más mínima oportunidad de herirla de nuevo hasta ese extremo. Le resultaba amargamente irónico que siempre se hubiese negado a elevar su espada contra ella por el miedo a herirla, a hacerle daño, y que al final eso no hubiera sido necesario, ya que había sido suficiente con su actitud Ese temor le había increpado desde el principio, y ahora era fundamentado.

Zoro cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar. No quería dejar de vigilar, pero estaba increíblemente cansado. Él no había sido consciente, no recordaba nada, pero una hipotermia había estado a punto de acabar con su vida sólo unas horas antes, era normal que se sintiese así de débil. Entre la culpa, el cansancio y las pesadillas, durmió superficialmente durante largas horas, hasta que la voz de Nami le despertó.

-Vamos Zoro, es hora de ponernos en marcha -


	7. The golden sun flower

Zoro caminaba el último, tras la imponente figura del vice-almirante de la marina. No podía evitar mirar, sin apenas apartar la vista, la espalda de aquel hombre y, sobre todo, el _kanji_ que lucía su abrigo, que significaba _Justicia_. Esa maldita palabra tenía la culpa de muchos de sus actuales problemas, o más bien, el significado tan subjetivo que podían darle distintos grupos de personas. Nunca se había considerado ningún abanderado ni adalid de la definición de justicia, es más, siempre había actuado al margen de cualquier lucha que tuviera pendiente el mundo, había caminado por su sendero, había vivido su vida, pero respetando siempre la integridad de los demás. Había sido siempre justo con sus acciones, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, ni cuando había sido caza recompensas ni ahora que era un pirata, por eso era incapaz de comprender el ideal de justicia de la Marina, que perseguía a gente como él y sus _nakama_. Ese ideal de justicia era lo que le separaba abismalmente de Tashigi, lo que hacía que sus mundos se opusiesen rotundamente, impidiendo cualquier tipo de acercamiento que no implicase violencia, odio y dolor. Bajo esas reglas y con esos roles, tenían poco margen para actuar de forma diferente. Y eso, en realidad, le enfurecía, porque él no era alguien que se encasillaba, él no era alguien que creyese en esas divisiones tan férreas y artificiales, era ese ideal de justicia que tenía la capitana lo que les separaba abismalmente.

Al frente de la expedición se encontraba Nami, que llevaba un mapa y un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos, y un _loge pose_ de la isla alrededor de su muñeca, junto al suyo. A su lado se encontraba Sanji, cuya intención era hacer de guardaespaldas y protegerla en todo momento de cualquier imprevisto que pudiese surgir. Llevaban ya varias horas caminando, y se habían dado cuenta de que éstos eran bastante frecuentes, sobre todo en el interior del frondoso bosque de coníferas. Nami se había percatado que los datos que había en los libros de la isla se habían quedado parcialmente anticuados, el número de bestias era mayor en aquellas fechas que hacía unos años, y eso se debía, seguramente, a que el número de presas era mayor debido a la ausencia de caza por parte de los aldeanos, que obtenían la carne, el pescado y otros productos animales gracias a la ganadería y la acuicultura.

-Sólo llevamos 4 horas caminando y ya nos hemos topado con dos osos y una manada de zorros hambrientos, ¿Qué demonios sucede con los animales de esta isla? ¿Es que les gusta la carne humana? -

-Deberías saberlo tú mejor, ¿No eras tú la que predecía el clima? Son animales salvajes, por instinto saben que tienen que cazar todo lo posible en esta situación con un clima tan violento -

-Ah, ya veo... Zoro dándome lecciones. Bueno, seguramente tienes razón, eres el miembro más animal de la tripulación, con diferencia-

-¡Y tú eres una maldita bruja amargada! ¿Y qué sucede con Chopper, AH?-

-¡DEJA DE METERTE CON MI PRECIOSA DAMA, O TENDRÉ QUE DARTE UNA PALIZA!-

-Lo que faltaba, tú no pintas nada en esta discusión, maldito pervertido, así que cállate-

-Tú no me ordenas nada, espadachín de tres al cuarto -

Repentinamente, Zoro, Sanji y Nami se pararon en seco y comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. El tono de sus voces se elevó tanto que comenzó a retumbar por todas partes. Smoker los sobrepasó mientras les miraba con irritación, no se había imaginado, sobre todo en aquella circunstancia tan especial y delicada, que fueran a discutir con tanta intensidad cuando el tiempo apremiaba. Caminó varios metros por delante de ellos, y se paró al notar una leve y casi imperceptible vibración en el ambiente. Sabía que Zoro y Sanji podían utilizar algún tipo de _Haki_ , pero por la despreocupación con la que discutían no era precisamente _Kenbunshoku Haki_ , eran incapaces de sentir el miedo de los animales que había a su alrededor. Smoker miró al frente, hacia la imponente gran montaña que tenían frente a ellos, y barrió la vista a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de un claro sin vegetación, rodeados únicamente de una gruesa capa de nieve. Volvió a mirar a la enorme montaña, y comenzó a presentir el peligro palpable del ambiente. Aquellas potentes y estridentes voces retumbaban en las paredes de las montañas de aquel valle, por lo que terminaron materializando el temor del vice-almirante, sobre ellos comenzó a extenderse una avalancha que los sepultaría hasta asfixiarlos bajo metros y metros de blanca nieve. Smoker, totalmente enfurecido por los descuidos de los _Mugiwara_ , comenzó a maquinar una solución para aquel problema. Él era un usuario tipo _logia,_ podía sortear aquel problema con relativa facilidad, pero no estaba seguro de que los sombrero de paja pudieran hacer lo mismo. Se vio tentado a dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, además de que aquello le traería graves problemas, y lo que era peor, podía terminar costándole la vida a Tashigi. Un enorme estruendo llamó la atención de los tres piratas, que dejaron de discutir inmediatamente. Giraron sus cabezas, y observaron la avalancha que comenzaba a producirse justo frente a ellos. La nieve comenzó a deslizarse de la ladera de la gran montaña, generando un estruendoso torrente helado que se deslizaba a gran velocidad.

-¡ _KYAAAA!_ ¡Una avalancha! ¡Soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir!-

-¿Hermosa? ¿TÚ?-

-¡Eres un estúpido tuerto incapaz de apreciar la belleza de mi preciosa dama!-

-¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Es que no os dais cuenta de que vamos a morir! Mirad a vuestro alrededor, no hay ningún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos, ¡No he tenido esto en cuenta! -

-¿Y Smoker? ¿Dónde se ha metido ese tipo? -

La pregunta de Sanji hizo que todos comenzaran a buscar al vice-almirante por todas partes, había desaparecido sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera había algún árbol o saliente cerca en el que se pudiera haber refugiado, ¿Tan rápido podía ser?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mirad allí arriba chicos! ¡Allí, se encuentra! –

-Ese maldito tipo, ¿Es que quiere quitarnos así del medio? –

-¡Tenemos un problema mucho más grande ahora! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡La avalancha de nieve está a punto de arrollarnos! –

El alud avanzaba a gran velocidad, la enorme ola de nieve surcaba la ladera de la montaña a una velocidad pasmosa, a ese ritmo no tardaría apenas un par de minutos en sumergir a los piratas bajo metros y metros de polvo helado. Tenía que organizarse para poder tener, aunque fuera, una mínima posibilidad de salvarse, pero aquello iba a ser increíblemente difícil con Zoro y Sanji en el equipo, ellos no cooperaban nunca.

-Sanji-kun, Zoro, sé que esto es difícil para vosotros… pero tenemos que coordinarnos los tres para poder salir con vida de esta. Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré un poco de tiempo para ponerla en funcionamiento con mi _Thunderbolt Tempo –_

-N-nami-swan… yo… ¡Con mi ayuda será suficiente! No es necesaria la ayuda del _kuso marimo –_

Nami rodó los ojos, sabía que aquello iba a suceder así, incluso en las situaciones más extremas ninguno de los dos lograba ponerse de acuerdo, pero algo en aquellos momentos hizo que pensara que la vida no podía dejar de sorprenderla nunca.

-Está bien maldita bruja. Colaboraré contigo y con ese cocinero de tres al cuarto –

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Dejad de gritar! ¿No veis que la nieve está a punto de alcanzarnos? –

Sanji y Nami se alejaron unos pasos de su compañero, tan sorprendidos que, durante unos segundos, olvidaron el gran problema que tenían frente a ellos. Aunque los dos eran increíblemente competitivos, si alguno de los se caracterizaba por ser más racional y dar su brazo a torcer, no era precisamente Zoro, sino Sanji, por eso aquella decisión y docilidad del espadachín tomó de improviso a sus dos compañeros. Los dos eran personas agudas, sobre todo en lo relacionado a la empatía y a los sentimientos, y sabían, a sabiendas de que no iban a equivocarse, que algo había ocurrido en el interior de Zoro para que colaborase de aquella manera con el cocinero.

-No sé qué maldita mosca te ha picado, Zoro, pero tenemos que aprovecharlo. Vosotros dos, necesito que colaboréis para construir una especie de barrera y así ganar algo de tiempo –

Nami miraba a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, que se estaba tomando aquella búsqueda muy enserio, tanto como para colaborar con Sanji sin apenas rechistar. De repente, recordó las duras palabras que había tenido con él, prácticamente le había acusado de ser el culpable de la enfermedad de Tashigi. La chica no podía evitar comenzar a sentirse inquieta, ¿Y si se había pasado de la raya con su compañero? Después de todo, sabía que Zoro no era el tipo de persona que dejaba abandonado a alguien que necesitase su ayuda, había ayudado a Tashigi en Punk Hazard, todos habían sido conscientes de que incluso había cargado con ella cuando apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Aun así, no lograba entender que alguien como Zoro se hubiese descuidado hasta ese extremo, ¿Es que le sucedía algo que no sabía ni ella ni el resto? ¿Ni la propia Tashigi? ¿Qué le ocurría a Zoro exactamente?

Nami sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar la atención en el gran problema que tenían frente a ellos. La nieve avanzaba rápidamente, se encontraba apenas a escasos metros de ellos, y su potente ataque de _Heat Egg_ que estaba preparando a gran escala todavía no estaba preparado. No lo iban a lograr a tiempo, a ese paso la nieve los sepultaría por completo. Los tres, completamente desesperados, intentaron hacer una especie de ofensiva en última estancia, pero, de repente, notaron que sus cuerpos comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

-¡¿Q-qué sucede!? ¡Pero si estamos volando! –

-¿No notáis el aire viciado a vuestro alrededor? –

-Es humo, es ese tipo –

Una oscura y espesa humareda se adhirió alrededor de los tres piratas, que comenzaron a desplazarse, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, por el despejado cielo color azul. A lo lejos, el vice-almirante Smoker fumaba tranquilamente un puro sentado sobre una gran roca. Había utilizado sus habilidades para salvar a aquellos piratas, aunque lo había logrado por los pelos.

\- ¡Oye, tú, tipo de humo! ¿Es que no lo podías haber hecho antes? ¡Hemos estado a punto de ser sepultados por toda esa nieve! –

\- ¿Os he salvado, no? Así que deja de molestar, mujer pirata –

\- ¿Cómo que molestar? ¡Si hemos estado a punto de morir por tu culpa! –

\- ¿Mi culpa? Vuestros gritos han provocado este alud – Dijo Smoker, con total seriedad, mientras lanzaba su puro aún a la mitad y saltaba de la piedra para colocarse justo frente a Nami, en una pose increíblemente intimidante – No es ninguno de tus _nakamas_ quien está en peligro, mujer, sino mi mejor subordinada, mi mano derecha, una persona fiel el incondicional. Si volvéis a hacer una tontería como esta no dudaré en dejaros abandonados, la vida de Tashigi vale para mí más que las vuestras –

-¡No le hables así a mi preciosa Nami-swan! ¡Nosotros también estamos preocupados por la vida de Tashigi-chan! –

\- Está bien, está bien, Sanji-kun – Dijo la chica intentando apaciguar a su compañero – Tiene razón, hemos sido unos idiotas –

\- ¿Nami…swan? –

\- Venga, vamos, apenas hemos llegado a la falda de la montaña y ya es casi medio día. Busquemos un lugar donde descansar y comer algo. Mañana, como muy tarde, tenemos que estar de vuelta o sucederá lo peor –

Sus tres compañeros asintieron y la siguieron, todo mientras reinaba un penetrante silencio. Ninguno quería abrir la boca, al menos por el momento, sobre todo después de aquella discusión. Habían estado en situaciones delicadas, pero aquella era especialmente frágil por las extrañas circunstancias, encontronazos y sentimientos ocultos. Podía notarse que no eran ellos mismos, que no sucedía lo de siempre, todo había comenzado a mezclarse de una manera tan pegajosa que se estaban percatando de lo difícil que iba a ser que todo volviese a la normalidad. Quien sentía esa sensación con especial intensidad era Zoro, que nadaba, cada vez con más profundidad, en un mar de culpabilidad y remordimientos. No podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo sin vida de Tashigi, en el posible último aliento de la capitana, y eso le estrangulaba el alma. Aquellos eran sentimientos normales para la mayoría de la gente, pero Zoro era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una mujer, y eso, mezclado con la culpabilidad, hacía que viviese en una permanente guerra interna. A esas alturas y con ese miedo constante, se conformaba con verla viva, recuperada y persiguiendo sus sueños. Le resultaba doloroso resignarse a la idea de que nunca podría acercarse a ella, que no podría haber nada entre ellos salvo rivalidad y persecución, las circunstancias entre ellos eran así, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Después de caminar durante un buen rato, encontraron uno de los refugios naturales que Nami tenía anotado en su ruta. Hacía bastante rato que habían abandonado la espesa vegetación, ante ellos sólo había nieve y la roca madre de la cual se erigía la imponente montaña que tenían ante ellos. Tenían que escalar casi ocho mil metros en menos de dos días, era una locura imposible de conseguir aunque, por suerte, contaban con el poder de un usuario _logia._ Comieron prácticamente en silencio, apenas interrumpidos por el ruido que hacía Sanji al preparar los alimentos y al limpiar los utensilios. Mientras comían, Nami miraba a Zoro de reojo. Era cierto que se comportaba prácticamente como siempre, no era la persona más habladora durante las comidas, ni tampoco el centro de atención, pero parecía distraído, incluso atormentado.

\- Ey Zoro, ¿Sucede algo? –

Zoro dejó su _bento_ hacia un lado _,_ prácticamente terminado, y miró de manera penetrante a Nami.

\- ¿Suceder? No –

\- Yo… verás… creo que he sido algo dura contigo –

\- ¿Huh? –

\- Me refiero a lo de echarte la culpa de todo. Bueno, Sanji-kun tampoco lo decía enserio, él es siempre así contigo, pero yo… Zoro no es normal que estuvieses dispuesto a colaborar con Sanji-kun, la única explicación que encuentro es que quieras, no sé, redimirte –

El espadachín permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y después bajó la mirada. Volvió a tomar el _bento_ y se levantó para llevarlo justo al lugar en el que se encontraba Sanji.

\- Yo no la herí – Dijo con seriedad a su compañera – Pero tampoco supe darme cuenta de que estaba herida. Ella me ayudó, tengo que devolverle el favor. Aunque… Después de eso será aún más irritante, tendré que soportarla todo el rato diciendo que me ayudó cuando nadie pudo hacerlo –

Nami no pudo evitar dejar escapar una media sonrisa, aquel se parecía más al Zoro que conocía. Aun así, sabía que seguía ocultándole algo, él no se perturbaba con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos despertaba Tashigi en él para hacerle tambalear de esa manera? ¿Acaso Zoro sentía algún tipo de interés? Pero Nami salió, repentinamente, de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó la voz de Sanji reclamándola. Todo estaba listo de nuevo para reanudar la marcha que ella debía seguir liderando.

Caminaron durante unas horas a través del manto de espesa nieve hasta que alcanzaron la zona más escabrosa de la ladera. Ante ellos se encontraba la roca desnuda, con numerosos y afilados salientes que les cortarían en pedazos si caían al vacío, si daban un paso en falso. Aunque llevaban material de escalada y ropa adecuada para la ocasión, después de ver la anterior intervención de Smoker, la cabeza de Nami dio con una mejor y más rápida opción. Estaban dispuestos a aprovechar la habilidad del vice-almirante para subir rápidamente por la ladera casi vertical y totalmente escarpada.

\- Bueno, Smoker-kun… ¿Estás preparado para ver qué nos espera allí arriba? – Dijo juguetonamente Nami mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- La próxima vez que nos encontremos será mejor que corras, no seré tan benevolente como ahora, no habrá ninguna tregua por medio –

\- Sí, sí… claro, claro, lo que tú digas, Smoker-kun, ¡Pero ahora lo importante es coger esas flores para Tashigi-chan! ¡Vamos, chicos! –

El vice-almirante volvió a mirar a Nami, con resignación, y le arrancó de entre las manos la ruta que debían seguir, necesitaba asegurarse de que llegaba al primer punto seguro antes de poder cargar con ellos. Smoker lanzó al suelo lo que quedaba de los dos puros que estaba fumando y se deshizo en una voluta de espeso humo grisáceo que ascendió rápidamente por el cielo, haciendo que sus compañeros tuvieran que agacharse para evitar que la humareda les envolviese. Zoro observó la figura del vice-almirante desaparecer a gran altura, apenas podía apreciar algunos restos del humo. No quería admitirlo, pero la habilidad de ese hombre había resultado muy conveniente para aquella situación, en apenas unas horas podrían escalar aquella escabrosa e infinita montaña.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, tras unos minutos, numerosas columnas de humo descendieron por la ladera de la montaña y se adhirieron a los cuerpos de los tres piratas, que comenzaron a ascender a gran velocidad. Tuvieron que poner especial cuidado, como el vice-almirante no veía desde aquella posición, los subía prácticamente a ciegas, por lo que varias veces estuvieron a punto de ser cortados por afilados salientes o ser aplastados por grandes rocas. Para la suerte de todos, Zoro pudo cortar la mayor parte de los obstáculos, por lo que pudieron salir ilesos. Era una actividad tediosa y repetitiva, pero, a pesar de eso, necesitaban afinar todos sus sentidos para evitar perecer en un fatal incidente. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino, sólo les quedaba la parte final de la montaña, cuando la _Gran Helada_ les sorprendió de nuevo.

\- Chicos… ¡Esperad! Noto algo extraño… n-no puede ser… -

\- ¿Sucede algo, Nami-swan? –

\- Oye, mujer pirata… es el tiempo –

\- ¡Esto es horrible! Acaba de cambiar la presión en el ambiente, se acerca una potente tormenta, ¡Es la _Gran Helada_ de nuevo! –

\- Tsk… ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? –

\- ¡Debemos subir lo antes posible! Apenas quedan unos cientos de metros, ¡Smo-yan, vamos, adelante! –

\- Maldita mujer, cuando esta tregua acabe no tendrás otra oportunidad de llamarme así –

\- ¡Claro, claro! ¡Vamos, adelante! –

El vice-almirante volvió a transformarse en una nube de humo para justo después desaparecer a gran velocidad. Zoro y el resto esperaban, inquietos, a que llegase hasta la cima para después extender una parte de su cuerpo y así buscarles, pero la tormenta llegó antes de lo esperado. El viento comenzó a soplar con una fuerza pasmosa, y de los oscuros nubarrones comenzó a caer una copiosa lluvia que se transformó casi al instante en granizo y nieve. El clima de la isla era invernal, pero allí, a casi ocho mil metros de altura, el frío había llegado a unos niveles insospechables. Notaban cómo su piel se endurecía, incluso dejaban de sentir el roce del viento. La ropa se acartonaba, apenas podía moverse. Seguían esperando, ansiosos, la aparición del humo de Smoker, pero lo que sucedió a continuación los desalentó, sobre sus cabezas pudieron observar cómo se precipitaba el cuerpo del vice-almirante a toda velocidad.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre!? ¡Vamos, chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, si cae desde esa altura morirá! –

\- ¿Pero qué sucede, Nami-san? ¡Él es un usuario _logia_ , está hecho de humo! –

\- Sanji-kun… la temperatura tiene que ser tan baja ahí arriba que incluso el humo se ha congelado, esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para que no haya podido llegar con su habilidad –

\- Tsk, eso es malo, vamos a tardar más de lo esperado en llegar a la cima –

\- ¿¡Más de lo esperado dices, Zoro!? ¡Va a ser imposible! Si él no lo ha logrado, ¿Cómo vamos a ser capaces nosotros? ¡Nuestro cuerpo se congelará antes de llegar a la cima! –

Los tres compañeros dejaron de discutir y se organizaron para salvar al oficial, que seguía cayendo al vacío. De nuevo, Zoro se mostró sorprendentemente colaborador, hasta el punto que ayudó a Sanji a impulsarse para alcanzar el cuerpo del vice-almirante, el cual se encontraba completamente helado.

\- Nami-san, esto es malo, Smoker está perdiendo la conciencia –

\- ¡Rápido, Sanji-kun! Hay un refugio aquí cerca, necesitamos encender un fuego y envolverle en mantas –

\- De acuerdo, Nami-san, ¡Yo me encargo de trasladarle! –

Mientras los dos piratas se coordinaban para ayudar al vice-almirante, Zoro permanecía en su posición, mirando fijamente las escarpadas rocas de la ladera. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para quedarse quieto, necesitaba avanzar a toda costa. Miró de reojo al oficial marine, aquel clima tan extremo había sido capaz de incapacitarle de aquella manera, el frío era tan intenso que había congelado incluso el humo. Él había sentido aquel frío en su cuerpo, había estado a punto de morir por culpa de él, sabía que aquella era una situación especial y difícil de lidiar. Volvió a mirar la escarpada pared, pensativo, necesitaba continuar subiendo, aunque en el camino perdiese los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Zoro! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Necesitamos tu ayuda, este tipo pesa mucho –

El espadachín apenas podía escuchar las palabras de su compañera. Al fuerte y aullante viento se le sumaba la concentración que tenía en aquellos momentos. Se estaba estrujando los sesos para poder hallar una solución, y teniendo en cuenta las limitaciones y su incapacidad para improvisar, le estaba resultando casi imposible. Además, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en la vida de Tashigi, sabía que estaba directamente en sus manos. De él dependía en aquellos momentos poder obtener la cura para su enfermedad, y, por tanto, redimirse de su actitud, calmar su agitada y perturbada conciencia que no paraba de sentir aquella infinita culpabilidad.

De repente, desenvainó dos de sus espadas y las miró fijamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba para llegar a la meta, para conquistar la cima de aquella montaña. A continuación, las imbuyó con una fina capa de _haki_ , hasta volverlas completamente negras. Rememoró sus entrenamientos con Mihawk, así, en ese estado, sus espadas eran las armas más resistentes del mundo, ni una minúscula mella aparecería en su hoja. Las alzó rápidamente e hincó ambas hojas en la dura roca, se había decidido a utilizarlas para poder escalar los metros que le separaban de la cima.

-¡Zoro! ¡QUÉ HACES IDIOTA! ¡TE VAS A MATAR! –

\- _Kuso marimo…_ ¡No vamos a ayudarte, que lo sepas! –

\- ¡No subas Zoro, te congelarás antes de llegar! –

El espadachín apenas podía escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros, pero tampoco estaba interesado en ellas, sólo en alcanzar la meta lo antes posible. Hincaba y retiraba las espadas de la roca a buen ritmo, atravesando los espesos nubarrones negros de los cuales manaban nieve, hielo y granizo. Cuando comenzó a vislumbrar el final de la cima, los primeros rayos de luz de luna, empezó a sentir una auténtica y asfixiante sensación de frío. Su ropa se acartonó por completo, su piel comenzó a cuartearse, y cada uno de sus cabellos a congelarse. Notó cómo su conciencia empezaba a abandonarle poco a poco, un creciente sueño se apoderaba de él a pasos agigantados. Lanzó un fuerte rugido al aire que se perdió entre las espesas y oscuras nubes, pero que le ayudó a despejarse. Apenas quedaban unos metros, sólo necesitaba avanzar un poco más. Movió sus brazos a duras penas, forzó sus piernas a escalar y agarrarse a los recovecos que existían entre las rocas. El aire helado cortaba la piel en el interior de su cuerpo, laceraba sus pulmones. Respirar se había convertido en una auténtica tortura. Alzó el rostro y observó sobre él una enorme y brillante luna llena. Había logrado atravesar aquella masa de nubes, sólo le quedaba la inmediata recta final. Aun así, el frío seguía siendo desmedido, por lo que dejó cada gota de energía en terminar de escalar la escarpada pared. Tras un largo y agónico rato, pudo alcanzar el final.

Para su sorpresa, la cima de la montaña era bastante lisa, aunque también bastante pequeña. La escena ante él le dejó sin el poco aliento que le quedaba. La vegetación era espesa en aquella zona, y abundaban, especialmente, aquellas preciadas flores que habían ido a buscar. Los rayos de luz de luna eran fuertes, e incidían sobre los pétalos produciendo un hermoso destello dorado. Zoro intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido, el frío había logrado morder sus extremidades hasta atraparlas.

Los minutos corrían lentamente, y era capaz de detectarlo gracias al fino hilo de conciencia que todavía no le había abandonado. Al intenso frío tenía que sumarle la falta de oxígeno al encontrarse en un lugar tan alto. Apenas podía esforzarse, cualquier movimiento brusco requería más aire del que él podía consumir. Se levantó como pudo, y se acercó a las flores más cercanas. Extendió su brazo derecho, tembloroso, y cortó apenas un par, para después caer desmayado sobre la crecida y salvaje vegetación.

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Aiss, sorry, no he podido actualizar hasta ahora. Ya dije hace un par de caps que no tengo tiempo ahora ni para respirar, y hoy he sacado tiempo por la noche porque mañana no tengo clases, así que me puedo permitir acostarme un poco más tarde :P La verdad, no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo. Es cierto que es un capítulo "de transición" y que se le podía sacar poca chica en plan Zotash, pero no he tenido tiempo para currármelo, y lo que he ido haciendo ha sido a trocitos, por lo que así cuesta un poquito más enlazar todas las partes. Pero bueno, en un mes o así estaré un poco más relajada, así que podré retomar todo como siempre. A esta historia le quedan sólo dos capítulos, y aunque tengo dos o tres historias en mente, me quiero poner a tope con la "segunda" parte de Hinsa Skies. Muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que os guste ^^_


	8. Today you, tomorrow me

Chopper y Elin miraban con preocupación a Tashigi. El cuerpo de la capitana se encontraba al límite. La toxina se había extendido por prácticamente todo su organismo, que lucía un brillante color plateado. Su piel sudaba copiosamente, perlando por completo cada centímetro de su tez. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su respiración estaba increíblemente agitada. En aquellos momentos se encontraba estable dentro de la gravedad, pero había sufrido una crisis tan grave la noche anterior que las convulsiones casi le habían costado la vida. Estaba apenas a un paso de la muerte, necesitaba a toda costa tomar el tan ansiado antídoto.

\- Chopper-chan… la fiebre ha vuelto a subir mucho –

\- Ahora mismo le suministraré un antipirético de nuevo –

El pequeño médico tomó una jeringuilla e inyectó una dosis a Tashigi. La temperatura de la chica comenzó a descender, pero Chopper sabía que eso no era suficiente para enlentecer la propagación de la infección, que casi se había extendido por todo su cuerpo. Había intentado todo lo que estaba en sus manos, todo lo que había aprendido de la doctora Kureha, pero era incapaz de tratar la infección de Tashigi con los medios que tenía a su alcance. Necesitaba aquellas flores antes de que el sol saliese de nuevo, sabía con claridad que Tashigi no aguantaría para ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Esa misma mañana se habían cumplido dos días desde que Zoro y el resto habían partido hasta el pico de la montaña más alta de la isla. Chopper miraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, totalmente compungido. Había diagnosticado que el tiempo de vida de Tashigi iba a ser de entre cuatro y cinco días, pero estaba seguro que no lograría llegar con vida al cuarto, aquella enfermedad era increíblemente virulenta y se extendía con rapidez, sobre todo en unas condiciones tan óptimas para el microorganismo.

\- Otra vez está empezando a respirar con dificultad, ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

\- Esto es muy grave… a este paso no podré hacer nada por ella… - dijo el médico mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Tashigi y la examinaba – Zoro… Nami… Sanji… por favor, volved pronto con la cura o será demasiado tarde –

La nieve en el exterior caía, aunque no de forma copiosa. Luffy y el resto hacían vida en la parte inferior de la casa, intentando distraerse lo mejor que podían. Durante el día ayudaban a los aldeanos con las tareas del lugar, con los preparativos de las fiestas anuales, pero durante la noche no podían matar el tiempo de ninguna manera, sólo podían esperar a que el resto de sus compañeros apareciese. Para ellos también les resultaba duro, ya que en aquellas condiciones tan adversas incluso el grupo de búsqueda podía perecer en medio del cumplimiento de su misión. Aun así, intentaban mantenerse serenos y optimistas, ya que sólo podían esperar.

El sol se había puesto por completo, y, de nuevo, una enorme luna llena había hecho su aparición en el cielo, iluminado tibiamente los finos copos de nieve que seguían precipitándose. El tiempo seguía pasando inexorablemente aunque algunos de los _Mugiwara_ durmiesen acompañados de un nutrido grupo de marines. De entre los pocos que seguían despiertos se encontraba Robin, que tomaba una taza de café caliente mientras leía un libro a la lumbre de la hoguera. Aunque era una mujer de horarios establecidos y ritmos concretos, podía pasar perfectamente una noche en guardia, y más si la situación era tan delicada como lo era aquella.

Ya bastante entrada la noche, algo le llamó la atención. Con una determinada frecuencia, utilizaba su habilidad para explorar los alrededores de la cabaña y así averiguar si sucedía algo a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos, mientras examinaba la zona aledaña, una tenue luz cercana al lago llamó su atención. Pudo observar a través de sus ojos _fleur_ que una estructura de madera se acercaba a la posición de la cabaña a toda velocidad. Afinó aún más la vista, y observó que quien conducía aquel vehículo era el vice-almirante Smoker.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Chicos! ¡Levantaos, deprisa, son Nami y el resto! –

Robin hizo aparecer docenas de brazos _fleur_ que despertaron, instantáneamente, a todos los que se encontraban junto a ella en aquella sala. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los hombres del G5, que se precipitaron hacia la puerta, ansiosos, por recibir a su superior con la cura para salvar la vida de su preciada capitana. Salieron al exterior, atropelladamente, e interceptaron el improvisado trineo de madera que propulsaba Smoker a unos escasos metros de la puerta. Junto a él se encontraba Nami, que se había encargado de guiarle en todo momento, y en la parte de detrás, Sanji cuidaba de Zoro, el cual se encontraba apenas consciente, pero sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas un buen puñado de flores en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Smoker-san! ¡Gracias a Dios que está aquí! –

\- ¡Vamos jefe, no hay tiempo que perder! El doctor de los _Mugiwara_ dice que Tashigi-chan está en estado crítico, necesitamos que le suministre la cura lo antes posible –

Los hombres del G5 ayudaron a su superior a incorporarse, que se encontraba aún en estado frágil tras los estragos de la hipotermia que había sufrido. Lo cierto era que si no hubiera sido por él, Zoro hubiese perecido en el campo de flores doradas. La falta de oxígeno y las temperaturas abrumadoramente bajas habían sido suficientes para dejarlo inconsciente. Sólo con la ayuda de Smoker, que había ascendido rodeado de _Heat Eggs_ producidos por el _Clima Tact_ de Nami para caldear la temperatura a su alrededor, pudo descender hacia una zona más cálida, donde sus tres compañeros hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, sobre todo mientras se trasladaban.

El camino de vuelta había sido duro, pero al tratarse de un descenso, también había sido más rápido. Lo lograron en un tiempo récord, plagado de numerosos obstáculos, fieras e inclemencias, pero ya nada de eso importaba, habían logrado llegar relativamente sanos y relativamente a salvo, y con lo que era más importante, con las flores necesarias para elaborar la cura para Tashigi.

\- ¡Nami! ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida, y estás helada – Gritó Robin, que había sido la primera de los _Mugiwara_ en salir, y que acto seguido envolvió a Nami con una de las mantas que habían estado calentándose junto a la chimenea – Lo habéis conseguido –

\- ¡M-muchas gracias, Robin! Esos dos idiotas por poco pierden la vida – Dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a Zoro y a Smoker – Pero sin ellos hubiera sido imposible poder alcanzar la cima –

\- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien –

\- ¡Nami, déjame que yo te ayude, _shishishishi! -_

\- Oh no… no tengo el cuerpo para aguantar tus cosas, Luffy, necesito descansar –

Zoro intentó ponerse en pie por todos sus medios, pero necesitó la ayuda de Sanji para poder lograrlo. En otra situación habría preferido morir a verse en esa tesitura, pero la ayuda del cocinero había sido clave para que pudiera sujetar aquellas flores en ese momento, y a esas alturas del juego, iba a seguir tragándose su orgullo con tal de salvar a Tashigi.

\- _Kuso marimo…_ nos vas a matar de un disgusto, si es que esta isla no te mata a ti primero – Dijo el cocinero, entre dientes, mientras cargaba con su compañero y entraba en la cabaña, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras – Vamos directamente con Chopper, después de que le administre la cura a la preciosa Tashigi-chan seguramente podrá hacer algo contigo antes de que te mueras –

Zoro escuchaba la voz de Sanji a fragmentos, pero en realidad no le interesaba lo que pudiera decirle, sólo quería subir las pocas escaleras que faltaban para encontrarse con ella, para poder salvarla y para poder salvarse a él. Necesitaba darle las flores a Chopper para que la curase, para poder seguir escuchando sus quejas y sus discursos, su estridente voz, para poder seguir sintiendo que estaba, de la manera que fuese, cerca de ella. Notó cómo Sanji abría bruscamente la puerta, y pudo ver, de forma borrosa, cómo el médico se precipitaba, nervioso, sobre él.

\- C-chopper… a-aquí tienes, ahora… ahora es tu turno – Dijo Zoro con un hilo de voz antes de perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

De nuevo, se sentía increíblemente desorientado. Abrió lentamente su ojo y observó el techo de madera sobre su cabeza. Aquella vez no era recia piedra, se encontraba en el interior de la cabaña. Se incorporó, aún somnoliento, y se percató de que había un fuego encendido en la sala, en una pequeña chimenea en la punta opuesta de la habitación. Además, tenía una gran cantidad de mantas sobre la cama y llevaba puesto un cálido pijama de franela de cuadros de distintos tonos verdes.

Se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, sentía que había pedazos de su memoria que no terminaban de encajar, que faltaban piezas en aquel puzzle. Además, también se sentían terriblemente cansado, como si hubiese tenido una terrible y fiera batalla. Miró por la ventana y vio el sol en su punto más alto. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que había dormido más de lo normal, que habían pasado varios días desde que perdió la consciencia. Bajó la vista y miró su mano derecha, la cual abrió y cerró varias veces. De repente, los recuerdos empezaron a regresar a su memoria, ¿Dónde se encontraba el puñado de flores que había arrancado para salvar a Tashigi?

Salió de la cama, con presteza y torpeza, trastabillando, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto como pudo. Reconoció aquel pasillo, una de todas aquellas puertas daba a la habitación de Tashigi. Salió corriendo y empezó a abrirlas, al azar, hasta que por fin dio con aquella que estaba buscando. Entró a través de ella, nervioso, y la estampa que encontró le cortó la respiración. No había nadie allí dentro, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, como si allí no hubiese estado nunca nadie. Se acercó hasta la cama y observó la colcha lisa y estirada, como si jamás nadie hubiese yacido sobre ella, como si Tashigi no hubiese dormido allí nunca.

Su corazón empezó a desbocarse. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado, no había logrado llegar a tiempo y Tashigi había muerto. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sí que había sido el suficiente para que enterrasen su cadáver. La congoja empezó a dominar el interior de Zoro, que había intentado evitar pensar en aquello de todas las maneras posibles, pero ahora le resultaba imposible aceptar la realidad. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sentía por ella, y había puesto distancia cuando ya no quedaba tiempo para ayudarla. Si sólo se hubiese alejado antes, si la hubiese ignorado en el lago, no habría pasado nada. La enorme distancia entre ambos le había herido demasiado, pero el dolor que sentía por su muerte era incomparable, saber que nunca más podría verla, escucharla, verla luchar, le desgarraba el alma. Zoro no pudo seguir de pie, sus piernas se aflojaron y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama. El dolor invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo, no se sentía así desde que había perdido a Kuina, y podía decir, incluso, que el dolor era diferente. Kuina había sido su mejor amiga, su figura a seguir, pero no había sentido amor por ella, esa era la primera vez que alguien le interesaba de aquella manera. Podía aspirar su olor aún en las sábanas de aquella cama, como si estuviera todavía presente en aquella habitación. Era incapaz de mentalizarse, no podía pensar que había sucedido el peor de los finales.

\- ¿Zoro? ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Deberías guardar reposo! –

El espadachín escuchó tras su espalda la voz de su compañero Chopper. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, en aquella habitación. Abatido, pero intentado lucir estoico, se giró para observar a su _nakama_ , y la estampa ante él le dejó atónito. Junto a Chopper, que se encontraba en su _Heavy Point,_ estaba una convaleciente Tashigi que se apoyaba sobre el doctor para poder mantenerse en pie, luciendo un pijama gris con un estampado de conejos.

\- T-tú… -

\- ¡Zoro, vamos! Debes volver a la cama y descansar, has sufrido dos hipotermias seguidas en un corto periodo de tiempo, ¡No puedes ir por ahí como si no hubiese ocurrido nada! –

El espadachín no podía evitar mirar a la chica, que se encontraba completamente viva. Su piel todavía lucía parcheada, en algunas partes el color plateado seguía tiñendo su tez, todavía le costaba trabajo mantenerse sola en pie, y lucía débil y frágil, pero su aspecto era más saludable que en los días anteriores, el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto.

\- Creía… creía que habías muerto –

Zoro se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, lentamente. El alivio que sentía en aquellos momentos era inmenso, estaba viva, completamente viva, a salvo. Su esfuerzo había valido totalmente la pena, ya no le importaba haber estado a punto de morir congelado y asfixiado, con ello había logrado salvarla y eso era más que suficiente. Sus remordimientos empezaron a desaparecer, por fin podía sentirse tranquilo, conforme consigo mismo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, que los dos siguieran vivos era la mejor de las noticias.

\- Yo no pienso morir tan fácilmente, Roronoa… y-yo… -

\- ¡Tashigi-chan está mucho mejor, Zoro! Hoy hemos empezado a caminar de nuevo, necesita volver a andar poco a poco para fortalecer sus músculos, pero ha sido suficiente por hoy, necesita descansar de nuevo –

\- Y-yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? –

\- Pues dos días y medio, Zoro, mucho incluso tratándose de ti – Bromeó el médico – Pero no te preocupes, es normal después de los cambios de temperaturas tan extremos que ha sufrido tu cuerpo. Vamos, debes descansar, necesitas reponer más fuerzas –

El espadachín extendió su mano derecha hacia la capitana, quería terminar de creerse que era real, que no lo estaba soñando. Cuando sus dedos quedaron a apenas unos milímetros de la piel de la chica, retrajo su mano y dio media vuelta, sabía que era ella, que estaba viva, no podía aprovechar ese momento para volver a acercarse, ahora más que nunca necesitaba alejarse, poner distancia entre ambos para que nada de eso volviera a ocurrir. Debía mantenerse firme en su propósito, la única manera de protegerla de él mismo era alejándose de ella. Así era mejor, aunque también fuese doloroso. No había futuro en común para un infame pirata y una marine adalid de la justicia. No podía seguir cerca de ella también por su propio bien, sabía que el roce hace el cariño, ¿Cuánto más podría dolerle una separación en el futuro, en un momento en el que se convirtiese en alguien totalmente imprescindible? No podía, bajo ningún concepto, terminar de enamorarse de ella.

\- Tsk, no puedes valerte por ti misma, ¿eh? Eres débil, no hubieras sobrevivido tú sola –

Tashigi abrió los ojos de par en par y tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo debido a la sorpresa. Zoro era impredecible e increíblemente rudo, pero después de lo ocurrido, a la capitana aquello se le antojaba demasiado incluso para él. Se sentía estúpida de nuevo, pues el espadachín había sido la primera persona en acudir a su mente cuando abrió los ojos después de pasar la peor parte de aquella enfermedad. Le daba rabia, mucha rabia enamorarse de alguien como él, que siempre aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para despreciarla de aquella manera. No iba, no quería ceder ante él, pero eso no era suficiente para que las preguntas abandonasen su cabeza, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? A pesar de todo, Tashigi ansiaba respuestas.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Pero de qué vas, idiota! ¡Vamos, vete a tu cuarto, luego te examinaré la cabeza! ¡Incluso eso es impropio de ti! – Gritó el médico, que empujó a Zoro hasta sacarlo del cuarto – No te preocupes, Tashigi-chan, estoy seguro que no lo decía enserio –

\- N-no… no es nada… y-yo… yo sé que soy débil, y que he necesitado ayuda, pero me haré más fuerte… y nunca más necesitaré que nadie me salve. Ni Roronoa ni nadie –

Zoro escuchó las últimas palabras de Tashigi, apretó los puños con fuerza y se retiró, de nuevo, a su cuarto. Estaba cansando, agotado, le estaban pasando factura aquellos sobresaltos. Al menos le alegraba ver que Tashigi era una chica dura, estoica, y que empezaba a odiarle. No podía negar que, a la misma vez que se alegraba, su interior se hacía trizas. La estaba alejando de él, eso era cierto, pero a un precio altísimo, a costa de destrozar sus propios sentimientos. De repente, notó que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle con intensidad, se había levantado de golpe y, en apenas unos minutos, había vivido una serie de emociones intensas. Necesita volver a su cuarto, descansar, y seguir mentalizándose, seguir preparándose para poder ignorar a Tashigi hasta que llegase un momento en el que el odio y la indiferencia de la chica ganasen a su curiosidad.

En el cuarto, Tashigi apenas podía tragar saliva. Recordaba perfectamente, después de empezar a recuperarse, todos los encontronazos con Zoro en el tiempo que habían pasado en aquella isla, pero había anhelado, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, poder firmar la pipa de la paz con él, dejar las diferencias a un lado y empezar de cero.

Una incipiente lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, había pasado los peores días de su vida y aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Le dolía directamente en el corazón su indiferencia, su soberbia y su desprecio. Era algo que le molestaba en especial siempre que los recibía de un hombre, pero le destrozaban el corazón cuando venían del hombre del que se había enamorado. Se limpió aquella ligera lágrima, rápidamente, pero Chopper se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido demasiado doloroso para ella.

\- Tashigi-chan, ¿Estás bien? No te tomes esas cosas enserio, Zoro sólo estaba bromeando –

\- Yo sé que no está bromeando, sé que soy débil, pero ¿Por qué se ensaña así conmigo? – Gritó Tashigi, alterada - ¿Es porque le salvé cuando nadie pudo? ¿Es por eso, odia haber sido salvado por alguien más débil que él? –

\- ¡T-tranquila! Vamos, ven… siéntate en la cama, te traeré algo de agua – Intentó tranquilizarla Chopper mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama y justo después se retiraba para llenar un vaso de agua.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué sólo es así conmigo? Algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así con el resto de personas, ¿Por qué conmigo sí? Siempre había sido arrogante, altanero y soberbio, pero nunca me había demostrado su odio así de esa manera –

\- ¿Qué? N-no, no… Zoro no te odia –

\- Claro que me odia… seguro que siempre me ha odiado. Primero lo de su amiga muerta, no sé qué habrá ocurrido con esa chica, pero dice que me parezco a ella. Después tuvo que ayudarme en Punk Hazard… y ahora, después de todo, se perdió por mi culpa y al final terminé ayudándole yo. Seguro que su orgullo está herido y eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso –

\- Eh… y-yo no sé nada de eso que me dices pero, si te odia, ¿Por qué se prestó a ir a por la cura? Nadie le obligó, él mismo se propuso voluntario para ir. Además, fue él quien subió solo a la cima para coger las flores doradas. Nami no ha querido dar muchos detalles a todos… pero Zoro arriesgó su vida para poder salvarte, atravesó nubes tan frías que congelaban hasta el humo, por poco muere helado y asfixiado para encontrar la cura, si te odiase, ¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida y su sueño para ayudarte? –

\- Es… ¿E-es eso cierto? No sabía que había sido necesario tener que buscar una cura, ¿Han tenido que escalar una montaña? –

\- Oh sí… la verdad es que no queríamos decirte nada porque todavía estabas convaleciente y no queríamos abrumarte, pero Zoro, junto al vice-almirante Smoker, Nami y Sanji se prestaron para buscar la cura, que se encontraba sólo en unas flores que únicamente crecen en el pico más alto de la montaña más alta de la isla –

\- Todo eso que me cuentas… lo siento, es demasiada información en un momento –

\- Claro, cierto… poco a poco, ahora necesitas descansar, ¿De acuerdo? –

\- S-sí… -

\- No te preocupes por lo que ha dicho Zoro… yo soy mitad reno y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero creo que todos los humanos no cortejan y pasan el celo de la misma manera, así que dale algo de tiempo a Zoro –

\- ¿C-cortejar? ¿C-c-c-c-celo? –

\- Vamos, vamos… tú duerme en un rato, pronto será la hora de la comida, vendré a buscarte para bajar a comer –

Chopper terminó de ordenar algunas cosas en el cuarto y se retiró para dejar descansar a Tashigi. La capitana estaba sentada sobre la cama, totalmente pensativa. Había despertado unas horas después de empezar a recibir el tratamiento, que actuó inmediatamente en todas las células de su cuerpo, y desde ese mismo instante se preguntó dónde se encontraba Zoro. No se había hecho muchas ilusiones, de hecho, había intentado pensar en él lo menos posible, seguía con todas las intenciones de apuñalar sus sentimientos hasta darles muerte. Pero verlo allí, sobre su cama, le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Estaba preocupado por ella, no había otra explicación posible. Creía que había muerto, pudo ver, aunque fuera durante un breve instante, el miedo en sus ojos, aunque al final volviese a ser igual de hiriente que en los días anteriores.

Deshizo la cama, se tomó unos analgésicos y la dosis de medicamento que le había preparado Chopper y se metió en el interior, estaba agotada después de tantos sobresaltos, necesitaba dormir algo antes de que llegase la hora de la comida. Tumbada boca arriba, miró fijamente el techo de madera sobre su cabeza, recordando el interior de aquella cueva donde había dormido totalmente pegada a él, donde había disparado todas sus fantasías. La había ayudado, esta vez él le había salvado la vida. Lo habían hecho mutuamente, se habían ayudado en los peores momentos. Ella había pensado que le odiaba, pero Chopper debía de tener razón, era imposible odiar a alguien y arriesgar la vida para salvarlo. ¿Qué ocurría en realidad? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Zoro? Tashigi necesitaba respuestas, y las iba a buscar después recuperar la fuerza suficiente para ello.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban mientras los dos espadachines terminaban de recuperarse. El tiempo parecía haberse estabilizado, relativamente, en la isla. El último episodio de la _Gran Helada_ era el que habían sufrido Zoro y el resto en lo alto de aquella montaña, hacía casi cinco días que el tiempo no era tan impredecible y violento.

En aquellos momentos Tashigi se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su cuarto mientras Chopper revisaba su herida. Los cortes habían sido considerablemente profundos, por eso habían necesitado puntos, pero después de más de una semana la herida había cicatrizado lo suficiente como para retirarlos. Era la parte más sencilla después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y, además, la parte final, después de eso, Tashigi recibiría oficialmente el alta por parte del pequeño reno.

Mientras esperaba a que el doctor terminara de revisar su herida, nadaba entre el mar de pensamientos que conformaba su mente. En aquellos días que habían pasado desde que Zoro había despertado, apenas se había encontrado un par de veces con él, y en ambas situaciones él la había ignorado deliberadamente. Aquello molestaba enormemente a Tashigi, que se estaba tragando su orgullo para intentar solucionar y dejar las cosas claras con él. Lo hacía todo por los sentimientos que tenía, aunque sentía que lo que hacía era increíblemente contradictorio. Se había propuesto matar el amor que sentía, pero intentando acercarse a él no iba a lograr esa meta nunca. Además, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto solucionar aquello? Eran enemigos naturales y sólo estaban viviendo una tregua momentánea, en cuanto pusiesen un pie en sus barcos, de nuevo, volvería a producirse el enfrentamiento, volvería a perseguirle para derrotarle en un reñido duelo, quedarse con sus espadas y encarcelarlo. Pero era imposible que siguiera engañándose, por extraño que pareciese, sus contradicciones eran perfectamente naturales, pues dos partes opuestas de su propio interior luchaban frenéticamente por ver cuál de ellas ganaba. A ratos sentía que no necesitaba saber nada de él, que podría tratarle como a un sucio pirata más, pero en segundos las tornas podían cambiarse y tomar las riendas de su vida el amor que sentía por él, el cuál le animaba a solucionarlo todo, a seguir con aquella tregua y a acercarse de nuevo al espadachín para sentir su presencia muy cerca de ella.

Odiaba vivir así, en una contradicción constante. Necesitaba llegar a una tregua en su propio interior para vivir con tranquilidad y, al parecer, eso había sido posible. Se decía constantemente que sólo quería solucionar todo con él en aquella momentánea tregua, clarificar qué había ocurrido y averiguar por qué la había ayudado, y que después de eso, todo volvería a ser como antes, cada uno iría por su camino. Pero para eso necesitaba hablar con él, y tal y como estaban las cosas, parecía algo imposible.

La cabaña, y la aldea en general, hervían de actividad. La fiesta más importante del año para _Milied_ estaba cerca, la Navidad. Aprovechaban para reunirse todos a la lumbre en sus casas, comer las mejores viandas y esperar la llegada del viejo Santa Claus, un anciano que monta un trineo tirado por renos y reparte regalos a los niños que se han portado bien. Tashigi se sorprendía con la riqueza cultural que existían en el _Grand Line,_ cada isla era un mundo completamente diferente, con sus propias costumbres, su propia comida y su propia cultura.

\- Bueno, esto está ya listo. La infección ha remitido completamente, tus signos vitales están constantes y la herida ya está perfectamente cicatrizada. Te doy oficialmente el alta, pero necesitas llevar una vida tranquila las próximas semanas, nada de sobreesfuerzos, ni de entrenamiento, ni estrés. Adáptate poco a poco a la rutina, ¿Entendido, capitana? –

\- Claro Doctor, muchísimas gracias por todo, los _Mugiwara_ tienen mucha suerte de contar con alguien tan profesional y tan amable como tú –

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿Crees que me estás alagando o algo? ¡Eso no me alegra ni nada, maldita! –

\- ¡Qué gracioso eres, doctor! –

El pequeño reno recogió sus utensilios y dejó a Tashigi sola en su cuarto. La capitana se levantó de la silla, abrió el armario y agarró su espada, la cual hacía días que no blandía. La desenvainó, e hizo una serie de ligeros y rápidos movimientos para probar el estado de su brazo. Podía manejarlo con facilidad, se había curado por completo, pero, aun así decidió no extralimitarse y guardar reposo, tal y como le había recomendado Chopper.

Dejó la espada sobre la cama y cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse, unos vaqueros oscuros, unas botas de pelo color camel, una camiseta interior, una camisa estampada y un suéter con numerosos renos bordados de un aspecto peculiar, de color beige con los detalles en color burdeos. Se puso la ropa, se amarró la espada al cinto y salió de la habitación, con toda la intención de hacer algo para despejarse. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al salón, donde sus hombres ayudaban a varios de los sombrero de paja a adornar un enorme abeto que habían puesto junto a la chimenea.

\- ¡Hola capitana-chan! ¡Qué bien que ya estés bien y puedas asumir el mando de nuevo! –

-¡Vamos, Tashigi-chan! Ayúdanos con todo esto –

La chica se alegró por el afecto de sus subordinados, y se acercó hacia la mesa principal, sobre la cual había una gran cantidad de cajas llenas con adornos como bolas de navidad, cenefas o estrellas. Miró de reojo hacia el árbol y no pudo evitar lanzar una media sonrisa al ver cómo Luffy, Franky y Nami comenzaban a enredar luces alrededor del cuerpo de Zoro, aprovechando el color de su pelo para bromear sobre su parecido con el árbol de Navidad.

\- Ne, ne… ¡Vente con nosotros, Tashigi-chan! ¡Vamos, ponle tú algo también a Zoro! ¿No crees que ser un árbol de Navidad le favorece? – Dijo pícaramente Nami mientras atraía la atención de la capitana.

\- _Shishishishi…_ como su pelo es verde, él también es un árbol de Navidad –

\- Yo creo que falta la estrella, ¿No crees, capitán? –

\- Venga Tashigi-chan, ¿Por qué no se la pones tú? – Dijo Nami mientras se levantaba y le extendía el adorno a la capitana.

\- Y-yo… yo… n-no… -

\- Ya basta – Dijo Zoro, repentinamente – Ya estoy harto de hacer el idiota, me voy a beber algo – Se quejó el espadachín mientras tiraba de todas las luces y adornos y los tiraba burdamente sobre el suelo.

\- ¿EHHHHHHH? –

\- ¡Pero si lo estábamos pasando estupendamente! –

\- Ahh… ese idiota lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –

\- Nami-san… será mejor que me vaya a hacer otra cosa –

\- ¡No, no! De ninguna manera, quédate con nosotros, no puedes hacer sobreesfuerzos, Tashigi-chan. Ven, vamos a adornar el árbol… esta vez el de verdad –

La capitana asintió y se unió a la tarea mientras observaba a Zoro alejarse, de nuevo. Era imposible estar en la misma habitación que él, hacía todo lo posible por evitarla, ni siquiera llegaban a intercambiar un par de palabras. No podía seguir así, el tiempo corría, la _Gran Helada_ había cesado durante ese año, sabía que pronto tanto ellos como los piratas retomarían sus respectivos caminos, quizás sólo le quedaba esa noche para aclarar lo ocurrido, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para hablar con él.

.

.

.

Tashigi estaba nerviosa, la hora de la cena estaba a punto de llegar. Los lugareños solían llevar un tipo de traje regional, y Elin le había prestado uno de los tantos que ella tenía. Era de un color rojo intenso, ajustado a la cintura, y llegaba a un palmo por encima de las rodillas. El escote era de tipo barco, terminado en un tejido tipo borreguillo blanco. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y se puso una flor roja a cada lado de la cabeza. Por último, cogió su espada y la amarró de nuevo al cinto.

No sabía muy bien qué es lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba quedarse a solas con Zoro para poder hablar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba esas respuestas para acallar su mente, para dejar de preguntarse cosas todo el tiempo. Sabía que no podía ocurrir nada entre ellos, que era algo prohibido, pero no quería verle partir con ese amargo sabor de boca. Se había empeñado en asesinar sus sentimientos, pero le resultaba imposible empezar tan rápido, hacerlo de manera tan brusca. Después de aquel día tardarían mucho en verse, sabía que tendría tiempo para olvidarle. Quería volver a ser débil, aunque fuese sólo durante aquella noche.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, como otras tantas veces. Cuando llegó a la sala principal de la casa, se maravilló con el aspecto de la estancia. La chimenea se encontraba encendida, y de ella emanaba un agradable calor que caldeaba toda la habitación. Junto a ella, estaba el árbol de Navidad, completamente adornado y con una gran cantidad de regalos. En el centro había una gran mesa repleta de deliciosa y abundante comida, y a su alrededor se encontraban sentados la mayoría de sus hombres del G5, su superior, Elin y su abuelo y algunos de los _Mugiwara,_ entre los que se encontraba Zoro. Intentó no sentarse muy cerca de él, podía notar que, a pesar de su aparente despreocupación, algo seguía incomodándole.

\- ¡Ahhhh, mi preciosa Tashigi-chan! Aquí tienes, una refrescante copa, especialmente hecha para mis cuatro hermosas flores de esta mesa, he puesto todo mi amor en juego para preparaos las mejores comidas –

\- G-gracias, _kuroashi –_

\- ¡No seas tímida, vamos, que empiece la fiesta! –

Al momento, el G5 y la mayoría de los _Mugiwara_ se lanzaron a devorar la comida que había preparado Sanji con tanto esmero. La fiesta era amena y divertida, muy parecida a la que habían tenido la última vez en Punk Hazard. Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y la comida desapareció para dar paso a la bebida. El ambiente era totalmente festivo, todos reían y se divertían entre ellos. Pero Tashigi seguía inquieta, con la mente en otra parte, necesitaba hablar con Zoro. Había estado pensando algo durante toda la noche, hasta que dio con lo que ella pensaba era la solución perfecta.

Se levantó de su silla y tomó una de las jarras de la mesa, la cual agarró fuertemente entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa, tanto que pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de hacer aquello. Se movió entre la multitud, directa hacia Zoro pero con actitud despreocupada, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Cuando estaba sólo a unos pasos de él, simuló que se tropezaba y derramó el contenido de la jarra sobre el espadachín, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, _onna?! –_

\- R-roronoa… ¡Lo siento mucho! No te había visto… eh… las gafas… ahora mismo me las pongo –

\- ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? ¡Demonios! –

Zoro se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Tashigi esperó unos segundos, y comenzó a seguirle cuando lo vio desaparecer. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que nadie se había percatado de ella, absortos en sus propias acciones en la fiesta, y siguió al espadachín. Y, en parte, tuvo razón, pues la inmensa mayoría de la gente no se percató de sus intenciones, aunque no pasaron desapercibidas para Nami, que no puedo evitar lanzar una media sonrisa mientras bebía copiosamente de su jarra.

Tashigi subió las escaleras, con presteza, y observó cómo Zoro entraba en la habitación que tenía asignada. No dudo en continuar siguiéndole, por fin se había materializado su oportunidad de saber qué ocurría exactamente en aquellos momentos. Abrió el pomo de la puerta, ligera y delicadamente, y se introdujo en la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Zoro lo esperaba con _Wado Ichimonji_ desenvainada y apuntando directamente a su cuello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _onna? –_

Tashigi no se dejó achantar incluso sintiendo la afilada punta del frío metal contra su cuello. Sabía que Zoro nunca le haría daño, que no era más que otra de sus vacías amenazas. Había logrado llegar hacia donde quería, iba a conseguir aquello que tanto ansiaba.

\- Sólo quiero respuestas, Roronoa -


End file.
